Dying Breed
by dark's silver shadow
Summary: Joker/OC A woman returns to Gotham after living through heartbreak, betrayal, and being a prisoner of war. The Joker sees a woman who used to be his and his alone. The last remnant of his past. How will she fit into his present?
1. Stolen Dossier

CONFIDENTIAL

FILE 856-1739

Contents yet to be verified

Killjoys:

David (Dave) Statham-Leader/ Tactical expert

Percival (Percy) Crews-firearms

Andrew (Andy) Lundgren-Strength

Jason Munroe-knife man

Laurence (Larry) Rutherford-Tech man

Jennifer (Jenny Jen Tex) Rosa Archer-Explosives

**Jen: **From Texas. Moved to Gotham with mother Sophomore year in high school. Met Jack Napier. Mother had rare disease and came to Gotham for experimental high school she (18) and Jack (19) moved into the cheapest little apartment they could find so that they could be together and so that he could be out of his druggy parents house. They were both working to pay the bills and everything while she tried to apply for financial aid and scrounge up money for college with no luck. Mother dies from illness.

Months turned into a 2 years and she was never able to get enough money.

So in a last ditch effort to realize her dream for higher education and higher income in the future, she joined the army thinking it would be a good way to pay for college. She does her basic training and begins a degree program after being stationed on a base in the South. But 2 years into her degree they surprise her and send her to war instead. While there her unit is ambushed and she is taken prisoner along with a couple other men.

She then is tortured; they make scars on her face to show their power over her and are careful to keep her alive as long as they can for hostage material. The other two men are tortured and she is forced to watch them die slow and painful. Any time rescue teams got too close the enemy would pack up camp and move elsewhere.

She endured this for 1 and a half years; watching locals being killed, watching fellow soldiers cut down. Children brought and murdered before her eyes; the captors telling her that she is responsible for the deaths.

When the rescue arrives she's the only captive they have alive at the time. Barely kept alive by her captors. They bring her back stateside and start her 6 month battle for recovery. As the last of her injuries heal and she's finishing physical therapy a few men from her original unit approach her with the government's offer to form the Killjoys. She initially refuses. She leaves the hospital on her birthday; thinking she'd find Jack and try to pick up where they left off. But when she finds out that he fell off the grid she takes the offer thinking she has nothing else to do with her broken life.

3 years pass working with the Killjoys unofficially doing the government's dirty work. Now she's back in Gotham again to run into a long lost acquaintance.

Making her 27 and Jack(Joker) 28.

She deals with PTSD, nightmares, flashbacks, severe self esteem issues and vulnerability. Definite abandonment issues. Pent up rage and frustration and despair often released when on occasional drunken bender. Men in the group see her as a little sister. Andrew Lundgren interested romantically in Jennifer.

**

* * *

**

Jack:

After Jen was stationed in the South they kept in touch still very much in love. They called each other, wrote letters. Sent emails. He was an electrician but did various side jobs to keep the bills paid. Occasionally helped a buddy with demolition work throughout the city putting his childhood hobby as some would call it to good use. Without Jen around he would sometimes have these thoughts.

He hated that he couldn't be with his Jen. He hated how the world was filled with so many people so consumed by their greed and their own high opinion of themselves that they never gave his doll and her dream so much as a sideways glance. She just wanted to help those ungrateful vermin crawling around in their own filth. People like his parents… his whore sister who always managed to find and stay with the grade A abusers. They didn't deserve her….

As he struggled things started to shift. He became angry…bitter. He would occasionally take it out on Jen. They began arguing. Long distant relationships are never easy; especially when one of the party had an unstable childhood and is mentally becoming a new animal.

Then Jen comes up on orders for deployment. On the phone he managed to laugh it off. Stay calm. Ease her fears and make her smile. He hated when she stopped smiling.

Weeks passed as the army prepared to ship her off. Jen appealed to her superiors and in a rare show of compassion they allowed her to depart from Gotham; giving her a chance to spend one last day with Jack.

Jack never let on how twisted he was becoming inside. He joked for her. Acted normally. And when she left at the airport he even shed a tear or two. The first couple months of her deployment they wrote letters to each other. But then he saw the news on TV report how she had been captured and the station showed her beaten and bloody on a recording her captors made and sent out.

He was enraged, he was scared, he was heartbroken. His Jen was going to die. And all because she had wanted a better education and a better life. She played into their rules and their morals and now she was being led to slaughter. He sits frozen for minute. The TV droning in the background. He stands and picks up that damn lamp she had insisted on buying. "Everything we had. Everything we built…_gone_**.**" His grip tightens on the eclectic colors of the stained glass before violently sending it sailing across the room. "**GONE**!"

Millions of shards of stained glass shimmer through the air upon impact. He stares transfixed as the hated lamp settles to the floor. Then, he snaps. He becomes an unstopable machine of destruction. Walking from room to room through the house he destroys anything he can his hands on. His face snarling in pain and rage.

He makes his way into the bathroom punching the mirror and hurling the various toiletries at the wall. He pauses to regain his breath and catches sight of his visage in the busted mirror. The cracked distorted image and for some reason he found himself laughing.

Moving closer to the image he leans over the sink inspecting the reflection further. "Well she always _loved_ to see me _smile_!"

He picks up a large jagged piece of reflective glass and brings it to his lips. With a somber expression he works the shards violently up his left cheek. He slowly moves to the other cheek and methodically does the same. Blood gushes down his chin and pooling in his mouth.

He stares at his handiwork in the twisted glass. And finally he smiles and begins laughing. The rough edges of his flesh split his face grotesquely as blood bubbles from his lips and sprays onto the mirror. His teeth, mouth and face covered and stained with crimson.

He rips his shirt open and carves an X on his chest above his heart. "All for you my dear. Mark an X on the floor. HAaaaHAahaAAhAAaaA" His manic laughter quickly begins to turn into a deep snarl as something in his eyes begins to anger him. The madness he sees in that twisted mirror is unexplainable. He sets the shard on the sink before grabbing both sides of the medicine cabinet that holds the cracked glass. And for reasons known only by him he deems it necessary to begin beating his head repeatedly into his reflection. Blood and hair smearing further across the surface. Getting on the sink the walls and the floor. Small cuts forming on his face and his lip snags a bit creating a new fount of blood while his torn cheeks continue to leak.

He rears back a final time and puts all his strength into the next blow. The impact causes the world to go dark.

When next he wakes, he is in a large pool of his own blood. He surveys his surroundings, fitting pieces together. The only thing he remembers is the sear of pain as he mutilated his face and marked his heart. He doesn't know why or to what purpose. He sees through the bathroom door a bedroom ripped to shreds. And all around him is blood and bits of mirror. He stands up gingerly and giggles insanely as the world spins. He shuffles through what's left of the bathroom finding alcohol, a curved needle, and surgical thread.

"_Hmmmm_ I wonder I wonder what wonders _you've_ seen." He comments offhandedly to said needle and thread. His words distorted from the damage done. Why these surgical supplies were there in that bathroom he didn't have the slightest idea anymore but oh well. Waste not want not.

With much laughter and pain he splashed water on his face to clear some of the blood away before liberally applying alcohol. The pain was sooo…._wonderful_. He then took the needle and thread into the desimated bedroom were there was a mirror on the small closet door where he began unevenly reconnecting the halves of his cheeks. Through much grunting and animalistic bellows he finally inspected the final result.

The stitches were secure but unevenly spaced with two on his bottom lip. He gently probed the inside of his mouth and hissed as the tender wound protested. "Not bad. _Not_bad at all."

After digging some more he finds some gauze and tape. He tends to the gashes he made on his chest taping the protective bandage on it before donning a green button up shirt he found. Leaving his face un-bandaged he moves into what appears to be a living area. Amongst the wreckage he spots a shiny silver flip lighter. He walks over hmmm-ing to himself. Mutter under his breath various disconnected, disjointed phrases.

"Someone….doesn't matter…what do we have here….interesting…kittens." He picks up the object and casually tosses it from hand to hand. Keeping his head down while his eyes rove the scene before him. "Spring cleaning…"

And with that he steps purposefully into the kitchen and turns on the gas stovetop without lighting the burner. As he lets the fumes drift throughout the small apartment he goes back into the bathroom and picks up the long shard of glass on the sink and pockets the little memento.

He picks up a black zip up hoodie from the wreckage in the bedroom and puts it on with the hood up as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards he finds a bottle of Jack Daniels.

He begins pouring it on the couch in the living room trailing it on the carpet into the bedroom and spilling it willy nilly across the bed and furniture. He goes to the front door. The smell of gas heavy in the air; he takes a large swig of what's left in the bottle laughing at the sear it causes in his cheeks. He slams the bottle onto the floor and opens the door. Before closing it he flips open the lighter and tosses it onto the couch where the alcohol immediately bursts into flame. A small open felt box lays discarded and forgotten amongst the flames. The tiny plain diamond ring glittering faintly amongst the destruction. Amidst the chaos.

Peals of laughter are heard as he goes down the stairs and out into the night. Behind him there's a small explosion that blows the window out where his kitchen is.

"Feels better already. HAHAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAh!"

Jack was never seen or heard from again. Not as the man he used to be.

5 years pass and the Mayor of Gotham calls in the Killjoys to help with the overwhelming transgressions threatening to overtake the city. Frustrated that Gordon isn't magically able to get rid of all the crime. Joker is mildly intrigued by the notion but brushes it aside. He had better things to do.

The night after he meets these Killjoys and escapes County once again; he's walking off a particularly violent blow to the head and sees a fresh corpse being dumped by some thugs. Ever curious he tells his men to continue to the cars a few blocks down and wait.

He walks over to the back alley dumpster and climbs up to poke around. A sandy blonde woman had been tossed inside, naked, battered, bruised, bloody and mutilated. Her hazel eyes are dull staring up at him. Nothing of interest until he sees a distinct birthmark on the woman's stomach. Flashing into his head are long forgotten memories. His older sister, yelling at him in her bikini at the public pool. The same mark on her stomach.

Lotte…. Maybe it was the blow to the head. Maybe it was blood loss. But for some reason he remembered that night. He remembered Jack; his former life. His sister finally found the one that did her in…and a mobster at that. Looked like Angelo Maroni's men…

And for some reason…he felt anger over this. For some reason he cared. He scowled at this. This was not good. But he couldn't just let this be; he couldn't just walk away from this without doing something.

The batz…he'd use the bat-man and those people the Mayor special ordered. They were supposed to be bringing down the influx of mob activity and Maroni was sure to be at the center of it all. Uncomfortable for once, the Joker went back to one of his hideouts. Trying to shake off the uncharacteristic urges he felt. Trying to ignore the new found memories slowly pushing their way into his chaotic consciousness. Of the man he used to be.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. My beta reader has been a little swamped with their own life so these chapters might have a multitude of grammar and comma mistakes. I ask you to bare with me thank you muches. I will let everyone know when I repost any ammended grammer proofed chapters. **

**Enjoy :) Feel free to review or fav or alert. Gives me smileys in my heart.**


	2. Handsome Awkward

Gotham National Bank was enjoying a nice peaceful business day. Reports of the Joker's escape from Arkham had left customers reluctant to venture through the establishments doors. But after a month had passed and his attention had remained elsewhere the patrons were finally coming in to complete their various transactions.

It was a beautiful summer May day; perpetuating the sense of security amongst the employees and clientele alike. Even in Gotham city, what could happen on such a lovely day?

An unfortunate failure in logic on everyone's part.

Screams and cries of panic met the sound of the large glass doors shattering. Rather than open them, the Joker had deemed it more _exciting_ to send shotgun pellets to do the honors instead.

Masked goons ran in brandishing various weapons of varying firepower and quickly surrounded the room, making sure no one tried to be heroic.

Casually hoisting the gun over his shoulder, the Joker sauntered into the building. His dark eyes glancing over the already huddled inhabitants. He let out a fit of giggles. As he stopped by one man and leaned down as if they were old chums.

"Old hands at this huh?" The man kept his face to the ground, desperately avoiding the maniacs gaze.

"Hmmm…_you_ need to work on your social skillsss." He continued making his way to a frozen teller when he stopped suddenly. And just stood there.

Everyone was confused until after a few moments he cleared his throat and obviously nodded his head in the direction of the sign reading "please wait for teller to call next customer."

The poor woman's eyes widened even further. Was he honestly waiting for her to call him over? He began to tap his foot with impatience.

Her voice was timid and small as she forced the habitual words from her terrified lips. "N-next please."

His face perked a bit as if he were a legitimate customer pleased to be next in line. He came forward and clunked the gun onto the counter. He squinted at her name tag.

"Hiii…_Peggy_. I'd like to make a rather laaarge withdrawal if you don't mind. Just escort a few of my associates back there to the vault." He licked his lips and made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Hurry along now. You wouldn't want to keep me _waitinnng_." He turned and motioned for the goons with large bags to follow the poor woman before making his rounds through the prone masses.

He didn't have a chance to begin toying with anyone because at that moment a tall lanky henchman came running through the shattered glass heading straight for him.

"Boss!" He rolled his eyes and growled lowly. "_Why_ aren't you waiting with the _carrr_?"

"I thought you should know that I saw some people dressed in black with lotsa equipment get out of a van in the side alley!" He raised his eyebrows and an interested grin appeared, stretching his scars.

"Reaaaallllyy? Well looks like we'll be having some fun after alll." He then went to retrieve his gun from the teller counter.

No one in the room noticed the team of people lowering themselves with tactical gear until one dropped down behind an unlucky henchman and making them fall like a ton of bricks.

That's when all hell broke loose. 5 dark figures dressed in gear that would be fitting for SWAT or Special Ops simultaneously finished dropping into the room and began rounding up the various masked henchmen. While a smaller figure made their way to engage the Joker. He began to cackle.

"OOO you wanna play? Heh heh ok come on _let's play_**!**" He let of a round from his shotgun barely missing the figure when it dodged behind an island with paper-forms on it.

He vaguely wondered what expression was on the features hidden behind the tactical helmet. Would he find fear? Anger? Blind determination? So many possibilities. He tossed the gun aside as he pulled out one of his various knives meeting his once again advancing opponent half way.

They threw a right hook aimed for his head. As he dodged it they quickly closed in and attempted to punch his throat with their left. He again dodged the blow and made to slash their arm as it was only protected by the material of a long sleeve shirt.

"Fighting dirty, how interestiing." He laughed under his breath as they made to kick his legs from under him.

While he was preoccupied with the legs they produced a knife of their own and stabbed sloppily at his harm. He shifted his weight in time for the pathetic attack to miss its mark.

Before either could make another move two large muscular arms enveloped the Joker into a crushing grip and lifted him off the ground. The smaller figure came forward and relieved him of his knife. He was then carried over a metal pole that supported the upstairs offices.

The rest of his henchmen were bound to each other in a group nearby. The Joker chuckled darkly at this as he took the opportunity to observe the wannabe SWAT team.

Two giants, two smaller and two above average. One of the smaller men came from behind a teller counter and addressed the rest of his team.

"Well just reactivated the alarm. Pigs should be here sometime soon." The speaker then removed his helmet revealing slim face and short cut black hair. He almost had a baby face to him.

_**"Obviously the techie in their little operation. So what would that make the other short one?"**_

The behemoth that had captured him earlier removed his helmet and counted the henchmen. He was obviously the brawn; blonde hair and rougher features. "How many of these little jumpers were there supposed to be again?"

The two average sized ones walked over without face gear and cast a critical eye over the lot. One with dark hair and the other with a shaved head. The dark haired one turned to the Joker.

"How many men did you bring with you?" Joker burst into fits of laughter.

"Do you reaaaaally think I'm gonna tell _you_? What happened? Get knocked around a few too many times? HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The man looked unsurprised. "Yeah didn't expect ya to answer. Percy! Go check the vault, make sure there aren't any stragglers."

The other giant walked over when he was yelled for. A big black man with his head also shaved. "No problem." Was all he said as he went to gather a gun or two. At that point a shot was heard. Everyone turned to see the other short one ducked down behind the service desk they had previously been leaning against.

As soon as the figure had ducked down to avoid any further fire they reached to a holster on their boot and moved to the corner of the desk so that they could get a bead on the two lonely goons that had just returned with the money and their hostage.

All of the group had reflexively drawn their own weapons, resulting in six barrels pointing on either the smiley faced henchman who had fired or the droopy faced one restraining the hostage with a pistol to her head. White Baldy called out to the crouched figure and the only one that still had their face covered.

"You hurt Tex?" The voice that replied was muffled but clearly pissed. And he could have sworn it sounded almost feminine.

"I'm fine Jason. Fucker just grazed my arm. I got clear shots, let me take em out."

He let loose a high pitch giggle. "Looks like you made them maaaaaad Happy."

Jason glanced at his dark haired companion next to him.

"What you think Dave? Can't flank them."

At this unfortunate moment the idiot masked men started making demands.

"Drop them guns or else we shoot the bitch!" Droopy pulled the woman's hair for good measure making her cry out in terror. This apparently was the last straw for this 'Tex.'

"Fuck this shit. I'm takin em down." Before anyone else said anything Tex pulled a canister from a pouch on their utility belt, pulled the pin, and let it fly. As soon as it landed in front of the clowns a noxious looking gas began spewing forth.

Thinking it was knock-out gas the two men rushed forward and away from the growing cloud. As they tried to dash past the service desk with their hostage they were met with heavy fists to the face courtesy of Tex and the muscular blonde. As with the other clowns, both were expertly restrained with weapons removed and hands behind their backs.

The blonde took them both into his large hands. "I got these bozos. You check your arm."

As he walked away the smaller one nodded. "Thanks Andrew."

Before checking their arm though they turned to the former hostage and approached her to try and make sure she was ok.

During the scuffle Peggy had collapsed on the floor out of the way and was still there. The dark figure kneeled in front of her and removed their helmet knowing that eye contact would help settle the poor woman's nerves a bit.

Brown hair was pinned to the top of their head so that it would fit under the helmet. With their back facing him the Joker didn't get a good look at them. Hair that long though they must be a bit of a fruit. Or pretty boy. But his thoughts were interrupted as Peggy gasped and began backing away in a bit of renewed hysterics. Babbling something about stay away from me you freak.

He didn't have to wonder long as the figure turned and cast a look to Dave and Jason who were still standing by Joker observing the happenings of the room.

"Dave, Jason. She won't listen to me. I forgot about my beauty marks." Not only was it now clearly a woman that had been poorly attempting to slash him earlier but also, she had quite interesting 'beauty marks.'

There on her face were pale thin scars. One long one going from her forehead, down to just under her right eye with smaller ones running through it to make it look like stitching. A smaller one extended from the corner of her left eye and curved slightly into her hairline with the same faux stitching.

Jason made his way over to try and comfort the woman; "I'll handle it Jen. I think Larry is scanning the place for explosives; maybe you can give him a hand. He's over by the goons right now."

She nodded as she walked by Jason, giving a half hearted smile.

She stopped in front of the Joker and set her excess gear onto a counter top.

"Might as well lighten the load. I think I hear sirens headin this way finally. They better not bust up my shit when they charge in here." She took various bobby pins from her hair letting it fall to her mid back before putting it in a pony tail. She fingered the strands a moment. "God I need a haircut."

She turned to face him as he hummed low in his throat. "_I_happen to like your looooooong hair. _Jen_." He gave her what might have been a winning smile were it not for the twisted look in his eyes that held a darker meaning.

Her expression was slightly uncomfortable for a moment before she snickered."Well, then again, you also happen to look like Gacy on Slim-Fast. So…yeah…not sure I'm gonna even acknowledge that comment." She smirked before walking toward the techie with his gear standing not far off.

Joker only grinned further and chuckled darkly as he watched her join the geek.

"Anything interesting Larry?" She leaned over his shoulder trying to make sense of the bleeps and boops blinking on his screen. He tapped a few keys and began shutting the computer down as he replied.

"Everything looks clear. Even if it isn't oh well." He looked up and out the front windows; sirens now clearly down the street and approaching fast. Jen straitened up and looked as well smirking as she turned around to face Dave.

"Bacon's commin in hot. How did you want to go about this oh fearless leader. Play it up; fire a few rounds? Or just go in quiet and let the rest of our work drive the point home?"

Dave just smiled. "Behave yourself Jen. You've already been briefed. Don't make me take your toys away again." He walked off to check the huddled mass of employees and customers.

Jen plopped herself on the ground Indian style grumbling to herself. "One tinsy little impromptu explosion and suddenly you're a pyromaniac…"

Andrew came lumbering over giving the Joker and his giggles a wary eye. The clown had been paying an awful lot of attention to Jen. He could see the wheels turning in the criminals head. And contrary to what little the file on him said the Joker was being strangely quiet. No talking, no taunting. Just observing. It didn't sit well with Andrew.

Before anything could be said the cops finally arrived screeching to a halt in front of the bank. Gotham P.D. SWAT came bursting through what was left of the doors and windows yelling for weapons to be dropped.

Jen and her crew calmly got on their knees and put their hands in the air as if this was all just routine for them. One SWAT member roughly pushed her to the ground. A little more harshly than was necessary.

Joker saw the annoyance on her features as she gruffly reminded the man to watch the goods. Once the commotion had settled and all the 'badies' rounded up; the prisoners were marched out to several armored vehicles that would transport them to the station.

Jen and her group were mixed in with Joker and a couple other now mask-free clowns. Jen got shackled in next to the clown prince, much to nearly everyone but the Jokers discomfort.

She rolled her eyes with a huff. _**"Huzzah for me…"**_

The whole ride she could have sworn she felt eyes boring into her but she never looked to see if she was right. She began humming a tune under her breath in an attempt to steady her nerves. Small dark places like this sometimes reminded her of how her former 'jailors' used to transport her and house her. She didn't need to have an episode in the middle of a job. Unprofessional.

The vehicle came to a stop and everyone was roughly taken inside the precinct. Gordon was on the steps waiting.

Joker snickered and greeted the man as he was dragged into the building. "Good afternoon _Co_-mmissionerrrrrrr."

Gordon merely glanced at him before returning his attention to Jen and her group who had been stopped in front of him.

"Well. We finally meet the infamous Killjoys. The supposed unofficial special ops force to the military and yet here you are. Under arrest. To be honest I was expecting something a little different based on your claims and recommendations."

Dave chuckled. "Trust me commissioner. By the end of our meeting today you won't be so disappointed."

Gordon just looked them over. "Let's hope not. Take them in for processing. Then I want to see Mr. Statham and Mr. Munroe in interrogation room one." With that he turned and walked inside.

Dave and Jason were relieved of their gear and fingerprinted more quickly so that they could begin their meeting with Jim Gordon. One by one each person was finger printed and due to the busy day and resulting lack of space they were taken to the holding pens to have their weapons stripped from them. In full view of the Joker.

Upon seeing the four cuffed people being brought in, Joker perked up considerably from his bored inspection of the floor. "_Finally_. Something _interesting_."

The four teammates ignored the clown as they one by one had their equipment taken from them. The boys went by normal enough. A wide array of guns, knives, the odd explosive or gas cartridge here and there. Tool belts, lock picks, Larry's wires and circuits and computer stuff.

Then they got to Jen. She had similar objects on her person but then they began finding things like a potato peeler, silly string, play-doh, and the strangest of all….a rubber chicken. An honest to god rubber frickin chicken.

When they pulled this out, she couldn't hide the smile from her face anymore. Her friends just began laughing in the cell they had been put in, next to the observing criminal. Joker was laughing hysterically at the cops faces. This girl had _style_.

She was finally placed into the cell and everyone was locked up tight. She sat with her back on the bars to the cell door one knee bent and the other extended. Andrew kicked her foot still laughing. "I didn't think you were actually going to pack any of that stuff. Dave's going to blow a gasket when he hears about this." She just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Nah he knows how I roll." And burst into fits of laughter as she turned her head and called out to one of the guards. "Now y'all be gentle with Clucky. She's very sensitive." She turned back around and checked a nearby clock on the wall. Glancing to the others they all shared a knowing look.

Joker sat staring intently at that Jen woman. Something kept bugging him, at the back of his brain. He just couldn't quite put a finger on what it was though. He only knew it specifically had to do with _her_.

He watched as she looked over at the clock again and then back to the nerd. She and the men exchanged nods as she stood up and turned to face the guards. Addressing them with exaggerated concern.

"You know. I'd really feel much better if you'd put Clucky away from all them dangerous weapons. They're scaring her." The guards just blew her off at first but she was persistent. What was she up to?

Jen saw that they weren't going for the bait, so she changed tactics. She barked out to the rotund man sitting closest to the rubber toy.

"Hey! Tubbo! _Move_ the chicken _away_ from the weapons! What's wrong? Afraid you'll lose your breath? Never mind then, go have another dozen donuts instead."

At this 'tubbo' began turning red. She smirked in satisfaction as he abruptly stood up snatching up the troublesome Clucky with a harsh death-grip as he yelled back at her.

"If you don't pipe down I'll be coming over there to shove this down your pretty little throat! Now shut it you _freak_!"

At this point the little chicken began to ring like an alarm clock and began clucking as fumes began coming from a hole in the mouth. Jen backed up from the door. "See. Now didn't I tell you to handle ole Clucky gently?" She glanced over to Joker and slowly went to stand nearer to him before speaking quietly.

"I'd back up if I were you Chuckles. I'm not exactly sure how far the gas might spread. If it comes too close just hold your breath." The Joker simply chuckled and did as the woman suggested.

It didn't take long for the three cops that had been in the room to thump to the floor. The fumes dissipated quickly without reaching the back of the cells. Percy then stood up and gave a big stretch. "All right. Let's get this show on the road. You ready Jen?"

Jen sighed as she reached up to her cheek. "Yeah. I guess. I hate this stuff though. It always makes my face itchy and when I take it off it feels like ripping duct tape off."

Andrew walked up behind her and patted her back gently. "Suck it up Tex." She paused in her picking at her cheek long enough to glare and attempt to kick his shin. "You're mom sucks it up." He just laughed as he went to look through the bars to make sure the pigs were truly knocked out.

Jen continued picking at her right cheek, the same one facing the Joker's cell, as she made faces at Andrews back. As Joker watched he saw what seemed like a bit of flesh peel back from her face. She continued picking and pulling, working her jaw and using her tongue to prober her cheek. After a few moments and with a slightly painful groan she removed her hands to reveal a strip of fake skin had been attached to her cheek.

Her now exposed skin was slightly red and irritated from the removal but there clear as day was another scar that had the Joker's brow furrowing.

It was clearly not deep enough to have done damage as his were. When it was created the blade didn't even slice through the cheek. But there all the same was an obvious scar curving up from the edge of her mouth, with the same stitch marking as the others. _**"She just keeps getting more and more **__**interesting**__**."**_

His eyes never left her as she began picking at the back of the strip she just pulled from her face, letting loose a few expletives as whatever she was trying to dig out refused to cooperate.

"Damn sticky shit never wants to give me my damn fucking shit mother fucker. GOT IT!" She grinned in triumph as she held up a fuse and a slice of putty looking stuff that had been flattened very thin. "Now just gotta get the other side and we're good to go."

She set the materials on the seat in the cell and after glancing around decided to slap her still sticky skin strip onto Percy. "Aw gross Jen. What the hell man." He made a disgusted face as he gingerly peeled it off his shirt sleeve. As an act of revenge he reached over and ripped the one off her other side as if it were a band aid.

Jens eyes widened as she cradled the side of her face. "FUCK! AH SHIT FIRE! POR QUE?" She backed away from her attacker rubbing at her sore cheek, when her back hit the bars that shared the Joker's cell she flinched a little as his voice startled her from directly behind.

Pitching his voice deeper he broke his uncharacteristic silence. "I could ah help you make it _feel_ betterrr. If you like?" She turned around and furrowed her brows. The corners of her mouth turned down slightly, but like Joker, she had a thin constant patchwork smile.

"Yeaaaaah that was just unpleasant. You should be a professional creeper. If this whole criminal mastermind thing doesn't play out for you." He just laughed as he backed away keeping his dark eyes boring into hers.

"I'll keep that in mind _Jenny_." Her expression became blank and then slowly hardened. With a growl she turned and snatched the face strip from Percy who had sympathetic look on his face. She grumbled at him as she began digging another fuse and what could only be some sort of plastic explosive from the sticky side. Also on this strip was a couple matches.

"Don't you _dare_ give me that look _Percival_. I don't need or want your pity." He frowned before moving to sit with Larry and Andrew at the back of the cell.

"I don't have pity for you girl. There is nothin but love here Jennifer." She paused for only a second at his words before resuming her work.

Extraction completed she gathered the other putty and fuse before walking to the cell door. Looking at the hinges and then the keyhole she first stuffed one square into the keyhole and jammed a fuse into it. Then turning back to the hinges she called for Andy.

"Andrew, I'm gonna need a lift big boy. My fat ass is too short to reach the top hinge." Andrew came over and put his large hands on her waist and easily lifting her up. "How many times do I need to tell you that your ass is fine? You aren't fat Sweets."

She just gave him a distracted yeah yeah whatever as she tore the remaining square of putty in half. Molding one part around the top hinge and placing a long fuse in it. When she was done she tapped his hands. "K. All done. You can get the debated ass out of your face now."

He laughed softly and gently set her down and went back to his seat, sending a cold glare towards the Joker.

Just looking at her; Joker was trying to put his finger on why he found her so fascinating to watch. What was so intriguing about her? She couldn't possibly be over 5'3", she's not near as thin as some. And those scars just took away from any conventional beauty that could be found on the woman's heart shaped face.

He brushed the thoughts aside. She was just fun to toy with. Nothing to consider so seriously. Besides those people would be gone soon and everything would go back to normal. This made him smile. Yeah, normal, there's a joke. His thoughts were interrupted again by Jen.

"Everyone needs to be as far from this door as possible once I light the fuses. She turned and looked pointedly at Joker in the next cell. "As in right now people. Scoot." She made shooing motions with one hand.

His eyes still glued to her face, he slowly stepped to the back wall of his cell.

Jen was becoming annoyed with the way the clown kept staring at her. Gave her the creeps and made her more aware of her scars. Plus her blood was still boiling slightly from the memories that nickname had dredged up. Jenny. No one had called her that since _him_. Since before the war…before the scars…before _he_ abandoned her. She clenched her teeth. _**"Focus. Finish your job. Think about Jack and that shit later."**_

She took a deep breath before turning and warning everyone to stay back.

Once everyone was backed up, she turned around and struck a match quickly lighting the fuses before scurrying to the back of their cell to huddle with the rest of the guys. A few seconds after she had gotten out of harm's way the explosives went off with a small but impressive boom; jarring the cell door followed by the heavy thud as it fell to the floor.

Once the door had hit the ground all four stood and immediately went to work.

Larry gathered his computer gear and began hacking into the precincts system. The new building was supposedly equipped with state of the art security and surveillance. Everything down to locks on the windows had been wired into this system and could be controlled electronically.

Andrew, Percy and Jen drug all the guards to a far corner in the room and tied them up before they came to and caused any trouble. With that done they began retrieving they're gear from the large table and curiously observing what had obviously been confiscated from the Joker.

"Do I even want to know where exactly you hid this on you?" She then made an ick face as she gingerly put the rather large Billy Club back on the table.

"Oh gross. Bad images bad images. Not good." And at this point Jennifer did her best to ignore the creepy clown that refused to stop staring at her like she was some sort of exhibit. She unconsciously reached up and lightly traced one of her scars. _**"Then again. I guess in reality I am."**_ Andrew shook her from her thoughts.

"Quit picking at those and get over here. That scratch on your arm really needs to be checked." She looked up and nodded; she had completely forgotten about the graze on her arm from earlier.

She hopped up on a clear part of the desk and sat patiently as Andy cut the sleeve off and began inspecting the wound. His hands gently holding her arm so that the light would hit it better.

"It hasn't really been hurting or anything. See it's already stopped bleeding and started to scab a bit. I'm just glad my Squirrel tactics actually worked long enough to distract Chuckles for you at the bank."

He nodded and silently stepped back with his eyes on her face, his hands lingered a fraction longer on her arm than was necessary.

"Yeah. You were always terrible at combatives."

Jen didn't notice the prolonged contact as she was preoccupied with watching Larry put the finishing touches on hacking the system. But Joker noticed. Oh did he notice.

And in the same area he'd been having that niggling sensation in his brain, there was this sudden surge of…something. He didn't like it whatever it was and he wished he knew what was causing all this. It was very annoying.

Jen was still sitting on a desk but was now tapping a microphone plugged into the computer. Her voice began coming from the speakers in the ceiling.

"Testing testing. *tap tap tap* ca-caw-ca-caw." She then proceeded to attempt and do the ever popular Darth Vader impression but had the mic ripped away from her. "Heeeeey it was still my tuuuurn."

She crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a childish pout. Andrew stood close next to her chuckling as Percy sat in a chair next to Larry watching the video feed on the screen of Gordon and their other two members in the interrogation room.

With the microphone safely in Larry's possession he sent a reprimanding look in Jen's direction before speaking into the device.

"As you can tell we have easily gotten out of our cell and taken control of the main computer system. At this point we basically own you and can do anything to this building we want. Including release of certain individuals while the entire force is confined to the rooms they stand in. And our recon information shows that the manpower and connections the Mob has been recently pulling in could easily do the same."

Larry entered a few more keystrokes and the door to the interrogation room on the screen could be heard locking down.

"For instance. You are now locked in. All that commotion on the other side of the door will do nothing in freeing you. Unless they find some explosives."

David's voice came from the computer speakers. Gordon's brow furrowed.

"This is only a small part of the big picture Commissioner. We know you've been doing everything you can for this city. But the truth of the matter is that you, and the Batman. You both cannot possibly handle all the crime at once in this town, much less handle the Mob attempting to come to arms."

Jason spoke up at this point. "We can help. We can take care of the Mob uprising for you. Take down some of the corruption in the process no doubt. They can't ruin us because we aren't from here and we virtually don't exist. The only thing they can do is kill us and good luck with that."

David takes over again. "Give us cooperation. Give us a base of operations like an old vacant apartment building or something. In a somewhat secluded part of town. We can guarantee results commissioner. Just let us do things our way." There was a long moment of silence.

On the screen the other members watched as Gordon paced the room. It was obvious he knew there was no other way. He hated how the city deteriorated to this point. A point where having their own superhero vigilante wasn't even enough. He stopped pacing and slumped his shoulders. He was so tired. He nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll give you any assistance I can. I'll get some of my men to find you a location."

David interrupts him here. "No. At this point, in our eyes, this whole city is compromised. Either you find the location yourself or Batman. We don't want our whereabouts leaked this early in the game."

Gordon nodded in understanding just as Larry typed the command that unlocked the interrogation room door. Looking up at the camera in the room he gave an exhausted smile.

"Disconnect from our system Mr. Rutherford. Then, you and your teammates gather all your gear and meet us at the front of the building. You should not meet any resistance from any of my men."

Larry gave the affirmative and began tapping various codes as he safely exited their mainframe. Andrew and Percy located David and Jason's things and began gathering them into duffel bags. Jen sat swinging her feet still seated on the desk waiting patiently.

The Joker watched as they slowly filed out of the room double checking to make sure they had all their equipment. He was aware that the Mob families had been scurrying around more than usual lately. Ah well. At least watching them go to war with Gotham and these Killjoys would definitely prove entertaining. He had other things to do though. Buildings to burn and souls to steal.

He saw Jen glance back as she left though and gave a dark smile as he waved his fingers at her. She quickly shut the door behind her as he chuckled deeply.

Quite entertaining indeed.


	3. Come Together

Do not own any dark night stuff or major corporations or music quotes. be reasonable folks. my characters are mine and it's obvious what i've made up myself and what i'm borrowing from reality.

Song used in this chap One More Drinkin' Song by Jerrod Neimann

* * *

Jen sat sipping her soda sprawled out on a couch in the common room. Batman located an abandoned complex in the southern edges of Gotham the night after their demonstration in the precinct. It only took a week for them to tidy the place up and make it comfortable enough.

The plumbing and everything got fixed up and repaired. Larry got a make shift security system installed so they had a secure perimeter. They set everything up with a living space on the bottom floor and kitchen. Second floor was where their rooms were and each had their own bathroom attached. Third floor was converted into an exercise office training type area. For the business end of things.

She reached down and picked up a week old newspaper. _**"Love how men never understand the concept of picking up after themselves."**_ Flipping to the front page she was not surprised to see that it spoke of the Joker escaping shortly after she and her team had left the jail.

Flipping to the next page her brown eyes scanned a story concerning the homicide of one Charlotte Dianne Napier. Her body had been tossed in a dumpster the same night the Joker was seen fighting the Caped Crusader in front of a Starbucks on the upper East side 24 hours after his escape from jail.

Sighing she stood up and took the paper to the trash can in the kitchen. This woman dies a horribly violent death and yet they still can't give her story the full attention it deserves. They have to toss the Joker's name in as well even though he had no relevant connection to the story. As if murder and careless mistreatment of the corpse wasn't terrible enough. It also didn't help that she remembered Lotte Napier very well.

Jen hung her head. Thinking to herself. What if I had been able to get my degree? What if I had been able to learn how to help her realize she didn't have to stay with men that beat her? Maybe she would still be alive….I killed her…..it's my fault….

She leaned against the counter in the kitchen caught up in her thoughts when she heard music in the living room.

_And if by chance this brings you cheer maybe someday you'll bring me a beer. Or not to mention my favorite drink: a marga-daiquiri-screw-a-lotta-on-the-beach. Hey hey hey. What's so wrong with one more drinking song?. Hold up your cups and sing along to one more drinkin song._

She hummed along to her phone's ringtone as she dug around the couch cushions for the vibrating musical device. That particular ringtone meant Andy was calling.

With a triumphant 'aha' she found and answered the phone before it went to voicemail. "Yes oh muscular one?"

His baritone voice came across the line.

"Hey could you let me in? Larry changed the damn code without telling me and it won't open."

"Okie doke" Chirped Jen as she hung up the phone. No sign at all of the dark thoughts she'd been having only moments ago.

Padding down the hall to the front door she opened it up to Andy with his arms full of grocery bags. "Want me to get a few of those?"

He nodded as he brushed by her. "Yeah there's a couple more out in the car." She stepped barefoot onto the walkway leading to the car parked at the curb. She opened the back door and grabbed the three bags left in the backseat before walking back inside and shutting the building door.

Stepping into the kitchen she set the bags on the table and helped put everything away. "I didn't think Larry changed the code already but obviously he did. I came up with it so it's reeeal simple. 8008. When he typed it in I don't think he realized that in calculator speak that means boob but meh. It entertains me that he continues to be oblivious to my childish victory over science."

Andy laughed at this and did his best not to look at her ass as she bent down to put stuff in the crisper of the fridge. She was wearing short cotton athletic shorts that were black and a red tank top."Anything interesting today Jen?"

She stood up and shrugged, stepping aside to let him put more sodas in the fridge.

"Not really. I've just been lounging around waiting for the others to get back from running their errands. Larry should be back soon, he just went out to get what we need so we can have video game death matches during down time. Dave and Jason are doing whatever it is our fearless leaders do. I think they had to meet up with Gordon or something. So I don't know when they'll be back. Aaaaaaaand oh yeah Percy went to get some McDonald's. He was doing that weird rhyme thing like the guy from The Longest Yard. Talking about the Shakes that'll make you quake and the fries that will cross your eyes or something."

She made her way into the living room again and scooped up the remote to the TV before plopping down on the couch again.

Andrew shook his head. "I really wonder about him sometimes. I'm surprised I haven't killed off all of my brain cells after listening to both of you for so long." He sat next to her on the coach.

She smiled and nudged his leg. "Aw don't be that way. I've said many intelligent and brilliant things over the years. They just seem nonsensical to the non-believers." He put a large beefy arm across the back of the couch behind her and shook his head again.

"If you say so Sweets. See what they got on the History channel." She began flipping channels intent on doing as he asked when she caught a flash of something and quickly went back with a squeal.

"Awwwww look at the poor babiiies!" Andrew rolled his eyes. He should have known Animal Planet would be airing an Animal Cops marathon. He looked over to Jen's face. Oh well they were probably just re-running another Nazi biography anyway on the History channel.

So without a fuss the large man settled in next to her and watched fuzzy abused animals be rescued.

Not long after, Percy and Larry showed up laden with McDonald's and Video game equipment.

Sitting down in an arm-chair near the couch, Percy set the Golden Arch offerings on the coffee table. "Why is it that every time I leave, Jen takes over the TV and either has the Food Network going or Animal Planet?" She glared at him.

"That's not true. I watch other stuff….like History channel or….umm….Syfy…Comedy Central…awwww look at those gorgeous little eyyyyes. So adorable." Jen once again became distracted by a kitten on the screen. Percy laughed as he dug into his cheeseburger.

Larry started his attempt to hook up the Xbox 360 to the TV and internet without getting in the way of the 'cuteness'; he really didn't feel like having Jen throw stuff at him for blocking her view. He then went to the kitchen and brought back a soda for each of them.

Jen smiled "You're so thoughtful Larry. My McNuggets were getting a little dry." And so a peaceful evening ensued. All four relaxed enjoying each other's company as they joked, ate fast food, and watched TV.

At around 6:00 the sun was beginning to set and the warmth of the day giving way to a mild night. Jason came in and stood in front of the TV.

"Jen I need you to turn this off."

By the sour look on his face she knew better than to argue. After a few moments of silence Jason took a deep breath before making a monumental announcement.

"In a few minutes David and the Commissioner will be arriving with some new…guests. The Joker showed up during our meeting with Gordon spouting all this nonsense about wanting to help with the mob situation. I don't believe it for one second so everyone keep a sharp eye on him and his cohorts."

Her jaw dropped. Everyone was shocked and speechless. Jason rotated his shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Tex go up to the room across from yours and see what all it needs to be habitable. The Joker will be staying there. Percy you take Larry and check the state of the room across from Andrew. Make sure you fit it out to hold four men. He's being allowed to keep four loyals on hand; any others need to stay elsewhere."

At this both Jen and Andrew spoke up at once protesting not only the fact of having the Joker and some of his men working with them much less _staying_ there. And most importantly why did he have to bunk in the room across from Jen?

"Can it you two! Hurry up and get to work they should be here in half an hour."

Jen stood up and just silently made her way upstairs.

She slowly went up the staircase next to the kitchen entrance and turned right at the open landing that separated the two wings of the second floor.

If you were to turn left on this landing you would see a stretch of hallway a few feet from the stairs and the open space of the landing containing two rooms on the left side and two on the right. If you turn right on this landing and walk into the hall also a few feet away you see Andrew's room is the first door on the left. Jen the second and last door on the left.

Trailing her hand along the banister before the hallway wall blocked her from view she desperately ignored the sinking feeling in her gut. Rather than inspect the second room on the right she opened her door and quietly sealed herself away from well meaning eyes.

She needed to try and pull herself together before she brought on another attack. Pulling the shade on her window up, she watched as the world beyond disappeared behind a darkening gray. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she'd be fine and nothing she'd hear in the night or in her memories would faze her like it used to. She could only hope for the best….while expecting the worse.

She didn't know how long she stood at her window zoned out but she was brought back to earth as she heard the door downstairs open and an obnoxious declaration of "The _fun_ has arriiiiived!" in a disturbing clowny voice. Jen closes her eyes and leans her forehead against the cooling glass. A headache already forming and the night was still young.

She straitens and leaves her room; pausing on the landing she decides to lean against the banister railing to over-look the goings on downstairs before throwing herself into the fray. The Joker stood below with his back to the landing observing his new surroundings and the people in the room; he is dressed to the nines in his purple suit and his 4 chosen men standing to his left keeping a wary eye on the 5 Killjoys standing before them with varying degrees of displeasure and annoyance. Gordon stands between the two sides unconsciously playing the mediator between the groups.

As he jovially scans his surroundings the Joker takes in everyone's expressions. _**"Oh goody. I've **__**muddied**__** the waters so to speak."**_ In a single day he managed not only to surprise the dear Commissioner _and_ the Batman, but he also set into motion his idea to get at that Maroni while simultaneously getting a chance to observe that intriguing JEN character. Get a good second look at her and see if these new memories helped any with that pesky niggle at the back of his brain when he last saw her.

He was in a _good_ mood.

Clearing his throat he raises his eyebrows in curiousity. "Scuse me. Aaaaaah….where's ah…weren'_t_ there _six _of you?" His voice raises octaves a bit at the end of this mild question.

He sees the leader, _Dave_ was it? He sees Daaaave's eyes shift a glance at something behind and above him.

Turning he sees none other than said missing Killjoy. She's leaning against the banister with her hair hanging forward as she looks down on the scene. He grins.

"_There_ you arrrrre! Why don't you join us? Should be _quite_ the evening. Really." He turns back to Dave and the other Killjoys. "Why don't we all have a seat in the living room boys." He brushes past the line of men and takes a seat in one of the big fluffy recliners. "Oooo this is comfyyyy."

Jen brings a couple dining chairs from the table in the kitchen and silently sets one next to the Joker's chosen seat between him and the couch. Jennifer then places the other chair between the couch and other recliner opposite from the Joker.

More chairs were brought in for the goons to sit against the wall behind Joker and everyone chose a seat. The Joker's four men the only ones not included in the semi-circle centered around the coffee table.

Jen had curled her legs under her in the plush recliner with Andrew protectively seated in the kitchen chair on her left. Dave and Commissioner Gordon stood in front of the TV facing the group and the coffee table. Larry, Percy and Jason were seated tensely on the couch.

A spare chair sat to Jen's right and was mirrored by an empty chair directly across next to where the Joker sat. She noticed both the chairs that had been placed on either side of the recliner he claimed were vacant.

She was doing everything she could to keep her eyes from drifting to his form. But she couldn't help herself. Occasionally there was _something_ in the way he spoke or the way he moved that made her feel like she was having déjà vu. She didn't realize she was staring again until his eyes met hers. She hastily looked away as Gordon began speaking.

"This is the…agreement…that has been reached between the Joker, myself and Mr. Statham before we arrived. He is to be allowed 4 men with him on these premises. When actively assisting with your missions he is to have at the very least one of you within his group." Gordon pauses clearly less than comfortable with these developments before continuing.

"Until your assignment here in Gotham is completed he is to assist in any way you deem fit and neither yourselves nor the Joker will face legal prosecution for actions you deem necessary; provided that unnecessary citizen harm is avoided by any means possible. I expect regular reports on any progress and as much information you can safely disclose concerning your recent activity without compromising your operations." The Commissioner ceases talking and allows Dave to finish the briefing.

"Commissioner Gordon is giving us a generous amount of leniency and cooperation and free reign in deciding how best to approach the issue. I don't want _anyone_ involved to dishonor the agreement set forth. Any developing changes are to be addressed diplomatically and amendments made by vote amongst ourselves and the Commissioner." Here he gives Joker a stern look.

"The sooner we can get this all taken care of the sooner we can go our separate ways. In order for things to go as smoothly as possible, everyone involved needs to keep communication clear, open and honest. Trust is a key issue and to be blunt I don't trust you or your men as far as I can throw you. However your familiarity with the city's inner workings and previous…experience… with the mob makes you a formidable ally. Be warned, you make _one_ false move and we'll come down on you ourselves. In an instant. Do. Not. Cross. Us."

Joker just smiles. "Come come now. No neeeed for threats. I am a man of my word Davey-boy. I can…heh…uh I can play _pretty_with others when I _want_." Here he throws a significant look at Jennifer before looking back to Dave.

"So no worries there…..bu_t_…aaah just don't forget who **you** are dealing with here." His jovial tone darkens as his voice dips into lower registers.

"I'm not a good man to cross either. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. None of that double dealing. We both need to keep all our cards on the table; even I can agree to that."

And just like that, his mood reverts again to the easy going complacence from earlier.

Settling back in his chair he waits for any further questions or debates; completely at ease with his surroundings.

Jen had to keep herself from smiling. The man was actually sitting there twiddling his thumbs like a small child. Maybe he has ADD… mentally shaking herself she speaks what everyone is thinking.

"So what? That's it? I'm supposed to take it on blind faith that Chuckles isn't gonna decide to do any of us in himself? Honestly." She looks around at all the others.

"Am I the only one here that finds his intentions more than questionable? He suddenly wants to help a city that he's been hell bent on dominating. If I'm gonna be stuck in this type of work environment I at least want a show of good….well…decent intent on his part."

The other four Killjoys nodded and murmured their agreement.

Joker met her gaze and tilted his head. "Hmmm…..a _reasonable_ request, no doubt." He stands from the recliner and distractedly licks his lips as his eyes look toward the ceiling in thought for a few moments. He then levels his gaze meaningfully on her for another couple seconds. With a smack of his lips he finally gives an answer.

"Alright. I'll give you a little show of _faith_. But I'll need one in return. From _you_. I mean after all, you were the one to bring this whole matter up to begin with." Everyone tensed at this.

Jen scowls as he continues. "How abouuuut I tell _all_ four of my men to vamoose? Yeah? Leaving just little old me all by my lonesome. In retuuuurn…I would like you to come with me. No wires. No escorts. Just you and me. A little one on one time." He steps closer to her and Andrew immediately gets between the two.

"Don't you lay a hand on her or I'll"

"Relaaax boyscout. I won't touch your _prize_. You know what…I'll just let you _mull_ it over for a bit." Turning to Dave as if nothing had happened he raises his brows.

"Where should I uh hang my hat for the night hm?" The room was silent; Andrews fists still clenched with white knuckles. Jen quietly speaks up wanting to avoid the imminent beat down should the Joker remain in the room any longer.

"Up the stairs. Take a right and it will be down the hall. Second door to the right…"

Joker leans around the trunk of a man in front of him to give her a wink. "Why thank you Jen." He looks to everyone in the room. "I'll go ahead and walk myself up." And just like that, he was gone.

A heavy silence filled the room. The four henchmen, after a few uncomfortable moments, simply got up and left for wherever the Joker kept his spare goons for this particular operation.

Jen reached her hand up and gently took hold of Andrew's still clenched fist. "Go ahead and sit down Andy." At her gentle words his hands relaxed and he silently resumed his seat.

After making sure he was calmed down a bit she turned her focus back to the issue at hand. On one hand, the Joker basically isolated himself amongst them. It was understandable that he would want them to return the favor somehow. Quid pro quo sort of thing.

But what he was asking for…was it worth it? Was his request, if you could even call it that, too much?

Andrew watched her face as Jen sat thinking everything through. His face twisted. "You aren't seriously considering what he said are you Sweets?" All the faces turned to look at her as she raised her gaze from her hands in her lap and gave the smallest of nods.

Everyone but Dave, Jason and Gordon began to protest immediately. Those three however, wore grim expressions. They knew that she would have to do this for them. Otherwise they would never get the Joker's trustworthy cooperation.

Percy noticed their shared looks and expressions and spoke. "Dave, come on. That's too much of a risk." Gordon interrupts him dejectedly.

"But it is the only way to get his cooperation. The way he sees it, he's already made the first move by leaving himself here alone with all of you. Now we need to show the same level of commitment."

Jen quietly speaks up again. "This would seal the deal basically….quid pro quo. He gave and now we gotta give. If we don't then either he'll leave or… he'll stay on and wait for the opportune moment to fuck us over." Silence once again reigned over the group. No one wanted this, but all saw it was inevitable.

Jason stood as Gordon bid farewells to everyone with reminders to keep him posted and should they need anything, they knew how to reach him. Dave and Jason walked Gordon out to his car, discussing last minute details and such.

Larry stood kneeled in front of Jen. "Listen. Jennifer. If you honestly don't want to do this just say the word and we'll pull the plug on this whole circus. We don't give a fuck. We'd rather terminate this assignment than send you off with _him_ and find you tossed in a ditch."

She gave a small smile. "I know guys. It's ok though. I may not be the best fighter but I should manage should things start going south. If anything starts to get fishy I promise my fat white ass will be bookin it out of there quicker than you can say 'cream cheese.' But I honestly don't think he'll make a move." Her brows furrow again.

"Whatever it is motivating him to join in on all this is beyond me. But I do know it's gotta be something fairly big. Because of that I don't think he'll go back on his word. And besides, he would rather draw things out with psychological torture I think. Learn my weaknesses. Exploit them. Break me down. It's all part of the sadist in him." She digs her phone out to check the time.

"I'm gonna get some rest guys. Or try to anyway. Gimme my hugs people." She uncurls from her fluffy recliner and hugs Larry followed by a giant bear hug from Percy. She goes to Andrew and leans down to wrap her arms around his still seated form.

"Don't be mad at me big-boy. Please?" She pulls back to look at his face. His jaw loosens a bit and the glare softens.

"I can't stay mad at you Sweets, you know that. Go get some rest, you look beat." He gives her a small smile as she hugs him again before going up stairs. Leaving them to discuss all the developments and what they thought or planned to do.

She rubbed her tired eyes eager to collapse onto her bed. She almost forgot about the murderous clown that now sat in the room across from hers.

The hall was dim and to be honest, she was just not paying enough attention. If she had been more focused she would have seen his door was open and the room dark.

As she went to turn the knob of her door she was startled by that dark voice of his in the room behind her.

"Aaaaah so _you_ are the one with the blue-green sheets." He stepped from the shadows of his doorway into the hallway. She unconsciously pushed her back against her still closed door when she turned to find him so uncomfortably near.

He stood there. As if he were analyzing her. Letting his gaze move over her features freely.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She jerked slightly before finding her voice.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh ma gawd you went in mah roooom' It's really not that surprising…it's not appreciated…but it's not surprising." He smiled at her response but before she could ask what he found so amusing he let out a little hum.

"I thin_k_….you should get some rest!" He said somewhat brightly.

"Big day tomorrow. What with our little _trip_ and all. Wouldn't want you to be too tuckered out now would we?" He hunches his neck down so that he looks up into her face, getting closer to her and staring intently at her eyes.

"No…no we wouldn't want that at all would we." His tongue probes the corner of his mouth and with an 'uh-huh' noise he suddenly turns away and goes back into his room. He turns to face her and as he shuts the door he gives her a large grin.

"Pleasant dreams little Jenny."

She's left standing there. Wondering what the hell that was all about. Not even bothering with the fact he once again called her _Jenny_. She opens her door with a grumble. "I'm too fucking tired for this shit."

Once safely in her room with the door securely fastened she flips on her light and does a quick inventory of all her things. Making sure a certain snoopy someone didn't get a sudden case of sticky fingers.

_**"Hmm I almost rhymed."**_ She smiled at the thought as she stripped down for a nice hot shower. She grabbed her towel and plugged her iPod into some speakers; letting music fill her little sanctuary. Double checking that her door is locked she walks into the bathroom and turns the light on.

It flickers a moment before bathing the white tile with luminescence. Jen sets the towel on the towel rack on the right wall and bends to get the hot water warming. As she waits she turns to the left and approaches the sink. Raising her fingers to her face as she inspects her reflection.

The pads of her fingers trace her right cheek and the image of blood and dirt flashes across her eyes; screams faintly echoing in her ears. Her eyes widen in the mirror as she inhales sharply and she jerks away from the sight of her reflection. Sitting on the lid of the toilet next to the sink she presses her hands to her eyelids. She almost desperately wills the memories to keep at bay just for one night. Is one night too much to ask for?

Andrew sits on the edge of his bed in his room. Listening as the water turns on next door. He was beyond worried for his Sweets. She was so much more fragile than she let on or cared to admit. So different from the woman he had met at Ft. Sam Houston.

He had been attracted to her from the moment he saw her. But he quickly learned of Jack and her hopes for the future and contented himself with being her friend.

The day they were ambushed…they had been walking through a small village when suddenly explosions went off. Fire, ash, blood and glass flew everywhere. Bullets flew and during the madness three men and Jen had been captured along with a local woman and her 5 year old son.

He was ridden with guilt. He should have kept track of her, but during the fray it had been difficult to tell up from down. It took so long for them to get her back. He stubbornly refused to think she could be dead. She was a fighter at heart even if she physical wasn't. He held onto that until finally news arrived that she was being flown home.

He was told in the middle of the commissary by Dave and readily agreed to join him and the other three to meet her at the hospital they were taking her to. They caught a plane to D.C. where she was being brought in.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly located where they had put her. Convincing the nurses to let them at least see her. What they saw they could never have been prepared for.

She was small and emaciated in the hospital bed. Virtually covered from head to toe with bandages. IV's connected to hydrate and deliver medicine. Helping her sleep through the pain.

What killed him the most though, was the look on her face the day they helped take her to find Jack. She had endured so much, pushed through hell and back all so she could see him again. And where was he? The one that supposedly loved her? He never appeared during her half year stay at the hospital. He no longer lived at the same address and had left no clues for her.

He had abandoned her. Given up on her. And it was the final blow. After that day her nightmares and flashbacks intensified. She was broken. Fears and insecurities running rampant. Andrew stayed though…grimly determined to hold her together. Determined to show her he would always be there to love her and would never leave her. Holding her in the night as she cried, terrified of being alone in the dark. Begging not to be left alone.

He heard the water shut off. He stood and stripped down to his boxers and settled into bed. She had gotten better over the years, but occasionally she'd have a bad day. When something would trigger her broken psyche. He only hoped this clown wouldn't compromise what little stability she has established. What little faith in the world he had painstakingly helped renew in her.

The Joker placed his hands on the windowsill and rested his weight on them as he looked out the open window. The slight breeze brushing his face. And though his eyes looked out over the city his mind was focused elsewhere.

He had no photos of her. They had been destroyed in the fire. All he had were fuzzy memories that were slowly becoming clearer with time.

His Jennifer.

She had been so cheerful. So eager to help and nurture. So passionate and confidant.

This woman he sees now though. He can see in her eyes the struggle to keep herself together. Sure, from what little he's observed of her, she's playful and she certainly acts confident. But there's a storm inside her eyes. A constant torment, a constant pain.

The Jen in his mind had always had such fire and spark in her eyes. Such life, such vitality. Such love…..

Ignoring the scars on her face and body, she certainly _looked_ like his Jenny though. But he had to be sure. Tomorrow he'd know for certain. And if it was her…..well…he had a lot to account for. But he _would_ take back what is his.


	4. Is It Her

Joker stood at the window all night. His thoughts running rampant with no real rhyme or reason. Flitting from topic to topic.

He looked to a digital clock on the nightstand that read 5:00 AM. He smiled.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty." He put on his long coat and opened his room door. Looking out he saw the hall lights were turned off. Moonlight the only source of light.

Humming to himself he stepped out and approached Jen's door. First he knocked softly and waited a few moments with no reply. He tried once more slightly louder with the same results.

"Hmmmm I'll have to just let myself in then won't I." He produced some pins from his pocket and in no time jimmied the old lock with hardly a sound.

Silently he steps inside and closes the door behind him. Her blinds are up allowing him enough light to navigate to the lamp on her nightstand. When he turned it on she didn't even react, caught in a dreamless deep sleep.

Letting his hands hang loosely by his side he stood there a moment observing her form. The covers were tossed and partially pulled of the bed. Half wrapped around her legs and waist messily.

He gave a soft smile.

A vague memory surfaced of his Jenny always stealing the covers in the night if he didn't keep at least his foot in contact with her leg.

For some reason she always slept violently like a little kid unless he were in bed with her as well.

His smile faded as his eyes caught the pale scars on her thighs. One large ugly one disappearing under the hem of her shorts only to reappear above the waistband on her hips. Her shirt had ridden up a little to show a few small ones on her stomach and sides.

He was sure there were others, perhaps more on the other leg he couldn't see or on her chest and back. His leather gloves squeaked quietly as his fists clenched. A thought had occurred to him.

Maybe now she tossed and turned for different reasons. Maybe now nightmares flitted behind her pretty lids to make her sleep so fitful. Nightmares and memories of how she came to get such pearly scars. He noticed one hand had been slowly reaching for the scars on her face. He paused in this movement and slowly pulled his hand back down to his side.

He squatted next to her bed and leaned close, her head was turned facing him as he quietly spoke to her.

"Ooooh Jeeeeeeeennyyyyyyyy. Time to wake up sweetheart." Her brows furrowed slightly in sleep as she turned in the bed, her back now facing him with a sleepy grumble.

"Go away….asshole….five more minutes…..kitten." He smirked as he stood and took hold of her sheets. Giving a mighty tug as he cheerily told her "Rise and shine!"

Her eyes opened wide in shock and her arm flew back reflexively in defense. "The fuck! Don't touch me!" The fog cleared from her mind a bit and she became aware of her defensive arm being held firmly against something solid and warm. Turning fully she felt a cold rush settle to the pit of her stomach.

The Joker stood there. In her room. Holding the arm that had flown at him securely to his stomach.

"You knoooow. It's quite rude to hit people when they kindly wake you on time." His voice brought her back to Earth and she tried to pull her arm away with no success.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room! I locked my damn door! That means I _don't_ want people sneaking up on me in my SLEEP!"

A look of mock concern crosses his face. "You shouldn't speak so loud. Some people are trying to sleep you know." Dropping her arm he moves to the light switch by the door and flicks it on without warning; causing her to squint her eyes shut from the blinding light.

He turns and leans against the door frame. "I _did_ knock you know." Smiling as she finishes untangling herself from the sheets and stands indignantly by her bed. Wearing sleep shorts with rubber ducks on them and a black ribbed sleeveless undershirt. Her hair is wild and unkempt from sleep and her eyes smoldering with anger. _**"There's the fire." **_

His eyes drifted to her chest and noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. _**"Hmmmm"**_

"Sleeping! Yes I know! I used to be one of them! I don't give a fuck if you knocked; I didn't answer, therefore you don't pick my lock and let yourself in!" She glances to the dresser where her iPod speakers and digital alarm clock are placed. Her jaw sets further.

"5 in the morning. You break into my room and wake me up at five in the damn morning!" Joker rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the door frame.

"Yes woman. I did. And if you don't get ready quick we'll be late for our field trip. You have 30 minutes." And with that he opens her door and walks out chuckling under his breath as she growls at his retreating back.

Joker sat flipping channels in boredom on the living room couch. After 20 minutes he heard Jen clomping down the stairs still muttering. "Fucking clown…waking people up at ungodly hours….fuckin insomniacs…"

He turned to look at her as she reached the bottom of the stairs wearing faded jeans, black converse and a maroon tee. He giggled under his breath at the glare she sent his way as she spoke to him sharply. "What's so funny Chuckles?"

His laughter increased a bit as he replied. "Oh nothing just marveling at your shining personality this morning sugar plum." He could see she wanted to say something but held her tongue.

Jen was still mindful that she didn't know what buttons, when pushed, would be his crazy buttons. Grudging civility would be the best policy until she had more information.

"Whatever. I'm making toast and then I'm ready for whatever it is you have planned." She walked into the kitchen as he simply turned back to the television becoming lost in his own thoughts concerning their destination.

After a tense and uncomfortable car ride that was surprisingly conducted under the speed limit, they arrived at a secluded little stretch of beach on the Gotham harbor.

Jen stepped out of the passenger seat she felt her heart clench slightly as she realized they weren't too far from where she and Jack used to live.

Joker walked past her gruffly telling her this way. She followed warily and they stopped on a little dock watching the horizon. She was losing her patience. He brought her all the way out here and had barely said a word to her.

Right as she opened her mouth the sun began to rise and the colors were caught on the gentle waves of the harbor. She always loved watching the colors change at sun rise and set. She froze though as she heard Joker begin humming next to her.

_**"That song…"**_ She was swept up in a memory, not seeing the run down dock, or the psychopath next to her.

_

* * *

_

__

"Come on baby! It's our anniversary, I don't want to miss the sunrise!" _She looked back at the tall brown haired man behind her and gave a large smile. Every anniversary they would walk to this little spot down the road overlooking the harbor. _

_They would watch the sun rise and set from there, admiring the way the colors danced and how from this particular view the city skyline didn't obscure the rising sun. __Jack smiled back at her, his dark brown eyes laughing at her. "Cool your jets Jenny. We won't miss a thing." _

_He easily caught up to her with his long stride and threw an arm around her shoulders. Pulling her closely to his side as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. __As they stood watching the colors he would always take her in his arms and begin dancing in slow circles, swaying with her as he sang their song. __The one that had been playing in her room when he had come over to her house on her birthday the summer before their Junior year in High School. The day he had asked to take their friendship further._

_"Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time. Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine._

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side. And let me be the one who calls you baby._

_I found my place in the world. Could stare at your face for the rest of my days._

_Now I can breath, turn my insides out and smother me. Warm and alive, I'm all over you. Would you smother me?"_

* * *

He saw out of the corner of his eye as she froze to the tune.

Turning to look directly at her Joker watched the emotions pass across her face. Her eyes staring unseeingly out at the harbor.

After a few seconds her shock turned to sadness. And soon sadness turned to hurt. A small tear escaped her eye bringing her out of her head. She roughly brushed it away and set her jaw firmly. Turning to him she snapped brusquely.

"What's the point in all this Joker. Why are we out here; I've lost my patience."

He moved closer trying to see into her downcast eyes. At his movement she looked up to glare coldly. But not before he saw the heartbreak.

All the glib comments died on his tongue. And for a moment the Joker himself was stunned. It was really her.

Regaining composure quickly he gave her a smirk.

"Now _why_ does everyone _insist_ on there being a point to everything? More people need to just stop…and enjoy the sunriiiise." He turned away from her gesturing grandly to the ascending orb. Turning back to her he put his right hand out for a shake.

"I do believe we have reached an accorrrd little Jenny. Trust for trust."

He lowered his head and looked up at her from under his brow. Observing the wheels turning furiously in her head. Trying to find any loopholes that he might exploit. Debating whether to seal the contract with an honorable handshake. Whether he would _honor_ said agreement.

Jen stood staring at his outstretched hand. Waiting. When his voice spoke up deeply and almost quietly.

"Jenny…I _am_ a man of my word." She looked up to meet those dark eyes. "You and your _team_…don't need to concern yourselves with any underhanded dealings on _my_ part." He moved his hand closer slightly.

Looking back down at it she bit the bullet and gripped his hand firmly. Looking up in time to see his smirk.

"_Gooood_. Now. How bout some breakfast? Hmm?"

His brows jumped up slightly as he began walking back to the car. Shaking her head she rubbed at her temple slightly. His mood and expression was constantly jumping from one to another.

Always gesturing with his body or face. Hell even his voice. "He has entirely too much energy."

She finally climbed into the car. Heaving a sigh as he sat in the driver seat tapping random rhythms on the steering wheel; clearly in a much better mood than she.

Jen slumped into her seat and stared out her window at the last of the morning pastels. "I would aaaah buckle u_p_ if I were you _Jenny_."

She looked over as the car failed to even start. He sat staring expectantly waiting for her to follow his 'advice.'

Rolling her eyes she buckled in and gave him a 'happy now?' look.

He smiled cheerfully as he turned the ignition and next thing she knew the tires began peeling out accompanied by his manic laughter.

Needless to say, the ride was a little wild. Her eyes widened as she continually yelled out. "Watch it. WATCH IT! Jesus Christ! Where the hell did you learn to dri-PEDESTRIAN! FUCK! SHIT SHIT SHIT FUCK!"

Andrew was pacing the living room glancing at a clock on the wall they had just put next to the kitchen entryway.

"Where the hell are they! I swear if that madman so much as gave her a _bruise_…" The others were sitting flipping through all the news channels, also worried for Jen and what the clown had done with her.

Larry stood up to get another cup of coffee. "At least there isn't anything on any of the news channels."

At that moment they heard the rev of an engine coming down the street fast through the open window in the entryway.

They all quickly moved outside to watch the black vehicle screeching to a stop in front of the apartment. Jen clearly visible, clutching the 'oh shit' handle and one hand bracing on the dash. As soon as the vehicle was stopped she hastily unbuckled and threw open the car door.

"Oh my God! LAND! Solid LAND!" She ungracefully tumbled out of the car with wide eyes. The Joker could be heard laughing hysterically as he turned off the vehicle and calmly stepped out carrying a few large bags from a donut shop.

He walked around the front of the car digging in one of the bags producing a breakfast burrito and plopping it on her head. "Calm down Jenny. Here. Have a burrito." She looked up at his smiling face.

"Burrito of Tears! That woman was terrified! I just wanted a frickin donut you didn't have to wave a gun around!" She scoops up the sad burrito as she stands, a little unsteadily.

"Hell you didn't even need to go _inside_! It was completely unnecessary!"

Joker rolled his eyes "Blah blah blaaah." At that point Andrew slammed him into the hood of the car, the bags of food falling to the ground.

"Where the HELL did you TAKE HER CLOWN!" With his face smushed violently to the hood the Joker let out a small dark laugh.

"Someone…uh better call off their _dog_." The other four men just stood watching grimly, just as angry as Andrew. Jennifer saw that she would have to stop Andy from breaking bones.

Stepping closer she places a hand on Andrews tense bicep. "Andy calm down a bit hun. He didn't touch me. Apart from experiencing his maniacal driving skills I'm fine." Andrew applied more pressure on the Joker.

"Where did he take you." Her grip tightened a bit on his arm.

"He took me over by the bay. It was just a show of trust. He's agreed to help us and assured me he wouldn't fuck us. We shook on it." The Joker snickered at her choice of words making Andrew slam him into the hood before finally releasing him.

Jen picked up the bags as Joker smoothed his green hair and straitened his coat.

He watched as she stepped closer to Andrew who was still staring daggers at him. The blonde's eyes looking down to her as she spoke again.

"Look we even got breakfast. Let's get inside before it all gets cold." Joker's eyes narrowed a fraction as her small hand took the larger one of the Ox and began leading him inside. _**"That won't do at **__**all.**__**"**_

The other four stood staring at him a moment before turning to follow Jen and Andrew inside; knowing there was no point in drawing the situation out.

She was back safely and completed the Jokers show of faith. The only thing left to do was learn how to co-exist peacefully with each other. A task that was certainly easier said than done.

Inside Jen had already settled comfortably on the couch munching happily on her burrito. A chocolate glazed donut sat next to her glass of chocolate milk as she watched Pit Bulls and Parolees on Animal Planet. Andrew had gotten up from next to her to get himself another sausage biscuit.

At that moment Jen saw a blur of purple hoist itself over the back of the couch, landing in the spot closest to her.

He leaned forward and snatched up her donut.

"Hey! Get your own Chuckles! Besides, Andrew was sitting there."

Joker blinked a moment before lifting his tush off the couch enough to look under himself between his legs.

Sitting back down he looks over at her taking a bite of the donut. "I don't see him anywhere under there." Leaning in a bit closer he winks conspiratorially. "Feel free to double check for me though doll."

Jen rolls her eyes and turns back to the TV. "Riiiiight. Ignoring that." He chuckled as he stretched a long leg out under the coffee table. His other knee touching hers slightly.

Andrew walks out from the kitchen at that moment and doesn't like what he sees. He scowls deeply as he sits in the recliner closest to where the Joker has settled in. Wanting to keep a close eye on him without actually having to sit so closely next to him on the couch.

"Sitting a little close there aren't you clown?" Joker just glanced over at the glaring blue eyes. Jen was completely oblivious to what was happening as she focused solely on the puppies on screen.

Giving a deviant smirk, Joker decided to stretch his arm back along the back of the couch behind Jen. Losing his appetite Andrew stood up and spoke to Jen.

"I'm going to go up to the third floor with the others. They're discussing what our first moves should be. Holler if you need anything Sweets." She nodded distractedly as she leaned forward to grab her chocolate milk.

"K. let me know you need me for anything up there." Andrew just grunted as the Joker wiggled his fingers at him in farewell.

"Byyyye." Turning his attention back to Jen he saw her sipping her milk as she continued to distract herself with the animals. She snickered at a particularly rambunctious pup as she set her empty glass on the floor. Scooching down in her seat so she could rest her feet on top of the coffee table she stretched her short legs to reach. Her hands folded on her stomach.

Joker let his eyes roam her features, giving himself a moment to think over the morning.

He had been so certain she was dead. Yet here she was settled next to him on the couch like they had sat so many times before.

He wanted to know the things she's seen…the places she's been….what terrors has she lived that dimmed the light in her eyes?

But he couldn't get the answers he sought. She was _his_…she just didn't know it yet. First he'd need to make her _remember_.

Looking back down at her the Joker knew one thing. He would never let _anyone_ or _anything_ take her from him again.

She was brought out of the cuteness stupor by the feeling of eyes on her again. She had by no means forgotten the Joker's presence but she had gotten herself to ignore it so far. Now though, during a commercial, she had nothing distracting her from his heavy gaze.

Glancing at him without turning her head she was surprised to see he was actually looking straight ahead at the TV. His tongue absently running along the inside of his cheek. His hair hung greasy; brown roots showing through the sloppy green dye job.

She noticed his arm stretched out behind her and registered how close he was to her. So close his bent knee was practically touching hers.

She focused her gaze on her hands, her questions from earlier revisiting her thoughts as he stood silently and went up stairs. To his room she assumed. She turned off the TV and sat in the silence focusing on her misgivings.

Jen was almost certain he had deliberately taken her to that particular location. It couldn't have possibly been coincidence; especially when he began humming _that_ song. It was all too much to have been chance.

Assuming her gut instinct on this was right led to her next question. How the hell did he know? That was private information Andrew didn't even know; much less information that would be found in a file he could have stolen on her.

The more she mulled over all the possibilities and scenarios, the more unsettled she became. It didn't make any sense. Unless he had known Jack….and if he had known Jack…maybe he knew where he disappeared.

Her fists tightened. Now she was left with the decision of whether she even wanted to know. If she were to actually learn of Jack's whereabouts she wasn't sure what she would do.

Some nights, she was tempted to kill him should she ever see his face again. Others, she felt she would break down in tears.

Standing up she cracked her neck and reached a decision. Her palms began sweating a bit as she ascended the stairs and turned right on the landing.

Her steps slowed drastically as she felt her nervousness bubbling in her chest. She was about to confront the Joker in his room, and therefore _his_ territory. She had yet to see his darker side but knew from the file she had read what he was capable of.

Her hand shook a moment before she clenched her teeth. Mentally scolding herself to pull it together and grow a spine. Bracing herself to enter the lion's den. Ready to expect the unexpected. She raised her fist to knock.

* * *

Song is Smother Me by The Used


	5. Fair Trade

Right before Jen's fist connected with wood Andrew came down the stairs at the end of the left wing hallway that lead up to the third floor.

"Hey Jen you and the clown should come up here. We think we may have this figured out." He walked back up the stairs; she turned her head to attempt knocking again when the door suddenly opened.

Jen blinked a few times before lowering her fist. "They uh need us upstairs."

He pursed his lips. "I seeeee. Well we better get up there then hm?" He took a step forward causing her to take a step back. And they stood in the hall like that awkwardly for a moment before he gestured in a gentlemanly manner.

"**Ladiiiies** first."

Jen was struggling. Should she push the topic now? Shaking her head at her own thoughts she turned and began heading to the other end of the hall. Ignoring his mocking chivalry.

Joker watched her walk away a few moments, sensing that her thoughts were in turmoil over something. He began to follow behind her. "You _know_, Ms. Archer, I do believe "

He never got a chance to finish that sentence; as soon as she heard him use her last name she whirled around and cut him off loudly. "How do you know my last name? I know for a fact no one has ever mentioned it anywhere near you."

Joker smirked in satisfaction as he continued walking. _**"Now to **__**reel**__** her in."**_ As he brushed closely by her he offhandedly commented.

"Oh I knew this _guy_. Once upon a time." Jen's eyes widened. Jack. He _had _to have known Jack. All the personal details, her last name. The sunrise… she turned and followed the Joker up the stairs still lost in her own thoughts. Too caught up in them to notice the grin on his face, and the knowing glint in his eye.

Later into the day everyone was still upstairs on the third floor. Dave and Jason explained that they had managed to convince an inside informant to talk. The information they gained was more than valuable.

In two weeks there was to be a onetime only mass meeting of all the major players involved with the future uprising. The perfect opportunity to nip the whole thing in the bud. There were surprisingly few arguments when it was suggested that they eliminate the threat completely. As in kill all the mob leaders.

Jen was surprisingly for the suggestion despite the fact it would be a veritable blood bath. She knew that the only way to keep the Killjoys from having to come back was to send a big message and send it loud. If they didn't make the point clear enough what was there to stop any successors from attempting to carry out their former boss' plan?

All the men had been planning the attack and actually working quite well together while Jen was absorbed in her thoughts. Even the Joker was being a good sport; it may have helped that he was assisting in formulating the plan concerning Angelo Maroni's demise.

The day of the meeting they would wait for all the key players to arrive before infiltrating the large abandoned warehouse the informant said the mob was going to utilize. They would rig bombs in various locations in the building as their plan B. Plan A was simply to go in with a few of Jen's special Molotov Cocktails, plenty of weapons and plenty of ammo. Block all entrances and exits while maintaining the element of surprise would be a crucial element. It was all very simple and strait forward. Gruesome, yes, but it would make a statement to future boss' and would, in theory, deter them from attempting another such focused mass attack on the city.

Once a rough starter list of gear and supplies needed was assembled, Dave had one more important announcement.

"As soon as this assignment is completed we have another waiting for us in Guatemala. Just to give everyone a heads up."

Anything else he might have said was ignored by Jen. Guatemala. There was no telling how long before she would have a chance to make it back to Gotham. And by then what small trail she found on Jack could be cold again.

She had to speak up. It was now or never and she was not going to pass this opportunity up.

"Dave. Boys. I think I'm going to drop out after this." She gives the Joker a dark look. "My gut tells me you know Jack Napier and that you know or knew where he is. I'm gonna be blunt. I want that information. I have a score to settle with him and that's all you need to know."

Joker had been hunched over the table with the others during the preliminary planning. He raised his head and straitened while lifting his eye brows.

He looked behind him and then back at her before placing a hand to his chest as if to say 'who me?' Oh how he wanted to get a rise out of her. He wanted to see her get angry and find out how far he can push her. He was curious to see if she still had the same 'buttons' that he had always loved to push. _**"So much to learn. But take it slowwww. There's no need to rush. Take your time and savorrr it."**_ He gave a smile; right now Joker was going to beat around the bush when answering her accusation. She had always hated when he pulled the avoidance card back in the day; it used to drive her _nuts_.

He adopted a look of deep thought on his features as he rolled the name around on his tongue.

"Jaaaaaaack…Jack, Jack, Jack. Now _where_ have I heard that naaaaame…?" He licks his lips and watches her closely for any reaction. "Was he…uhhh….was he kinda short and stocky? Big nose?" He pantomimes having a large nose on his own face; delighting inwardly as she crosses her arms. _**"Progress. But I think she has a little more in her still."**_

"Don't toy with me Joker. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

He moved to perch on the edge of the table facing her. "Hmmmm….noooo. No I don'_t _bel_ieve_ I _dooo_."

He gives her a large smile, crosses one foot over the other and crosses his arms as well.

Her jaw clenches. "Fine…I'll boost your memory. He's 6 foot 1, thin, brown hair, and brown eyes. By now he'd be 28." Joker giggles.

"Well that's such a _broad_ description. Those characteristics are a…heh…a _dime_ a dozennn. I'm gonna need a liiiiittle more detailll Jenny my dear." He moves away from the table and begins coming closer to her. "Anyyyy hobbies? Personality?" He dips his face closer to hers to make her uncomfortable. "_Interests_? That might…help _identifyyy_ him? Make him stand ou_t_ so to speak?"

Her fists were clenching and the fire in her eyes was starting to rise. "I'm losing my patience Joker. I know he told you about that spot on the harbor. About _that_ song. My last _name_."

Joker continued as if she had never spoken. "Was he _handsome_ little Jennyyy?" He brushed her hair back and leaned down to speak quietly in her ear; pitching his voice low, almost like a growl. "Did he…_light_ your _fire_ little _Jenny_?"

Before Andrew got over there to create some distance between the two Jenny snapped at the words only she had heard. She grabbed a hold of the lapels on his coat and slammed him into the wall behind them. Her mouth snarling and her eyes blazing murderously.

"Listen to me you fucking CLOWN! I don't know who the hell you may THINK you are but I have had ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT! You either tell me what you know or I'll hang your crazy ass upside down and beat you like a motherfucking PINATA!"

The Joker had been suppressing peals of laughter as he watched that fire he loved so much come back into her eyes. She was even getting a little _rough_ with him. But his amusement disappeared the moment the word _crazy_ left those full lips. She didn't even know it was him and still she remembered _that_ particular peeeeeve of his. Any time they had argued in the past 'crazy' and 'fuck you' had always flipped his switch. Just as 'bitch' and 'psycho' had always set her off; especially if he had used them together.

He gave a deep growl as he swiftly gripped her throat and reversed their positions. "You see…I don'_t_…I do _not_ like that _worrrrrd_." He licked his lips and pressed closer to her. "I was just _joking_ doll. You didn't have to go _psycho bitch_ on me."

The tight grip he had on her throat and the barely restrained rage in his eye told her she had crossed a line. She thought it best not to struggle lest he tighten his grip further; that is, until he called her psycho bitch. She saw red almost immediately.

"Psycho bitch? You want psycho bitch? I'll _show _you psycho bitch you fucking _CRAZY_ sideshow reject crack-head FREAK!"

At this point Andrew pushed past the others who had held him back to let Jen try and handle things herself. It was becoming clear that what thin restraint being displayed by the Joker was about to be thrown out the window.

"Watch it _honey_ you might _blow a gasket_." He saw Thor barreling towards him and released his hold on Jen's neck and spoke loudly. His glare never broke from Jen's as he stepped back from her. "It's been a _while_ since I last heard from old Jack. But I _do_ know he never left Gotham."

That was all he said as he tore out of the room and back down the stairs. He was so close to losing his temper with her and he reallyyy needed to try and keep a level head for the next few weeks. No room to _misbehave_ at the moment, as it were.

He slammed the door to his room and ripped his coat off before carelessly tossing it on the foot of the bed. Joker ran his gloveless hands through his hair agitatedly while he began pacing the floor, muttering under his breath.

"Try to….bitchy…call _me_ crazy….turn…._An_dy….eyes…" His quiet rant began trailing off as the image of her during their dispute entered the forefront of his thoughts.

She looked so wild; the promise of destruction blazing in her eyes. The warmth of her being so close to him after so many years was almost too much; the softness of her breasts as he pressed into her. Feeling her pulse fluttering as he grasped the column of her throat.

Joker stopped and closed his eyes, remembering the soft strands of hair on his fingertips and her smell. Roses and Jasmine from some lotion she'd applied mixed with a scent that was unmistakably just _her_. A board creaked in the hall making Joker open his eyes and smirk; he knew it was his doll. His Jenny was so determined to find Jack but still so blind to see he's right under her nose.

* * *

After Joker stormed off Andrew immediately swarmed her wanting to know if she was ok, if the freak had hurt her but she was still irritated and snapped at his display of worry. "I'm fine Andrew! Just back off!" Jen saw his expression close off at her harsh words and immediately cooled her temper.

She reached a hand out to him with a quiet apology. "Please…I'm sorry Andy. You know I didn't mean that. That damn clown, he…he just pushed all the right buttons." Andy pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Don't worry about it Sweets, I understand." Jen stood taking deep breaths her head and palms resting on his solid chest as she let him calm her down. It's been quite a while since she last snapped like that without any alcohol on her breath.

She pushed lightly on Andrew's chest signaling for him to release her. Jen leaned against the wall again as she began rubbing her temples.

"Despite all of this I know I haven't found another dead end. The Joker knows more about Jack than I've been able to find anywhere else and if Jack is truly still in Gotham then…well. The Joker will be able to help me find him." Looking up as the other four came closer she continued in an exhausted voice.

"I'm tired of being the government's lap dog anyway. I can't handle this business anymore…of not being in charge of myself. The military has owned me for long enough; even if I never find Jack I need to move on."

Everyone stood silently for a moment before Jason speaks up. "Jen, we understand completely. Getting away from all this will probably be better for you anyway. We just never wanted you to be out on your own without us until you felt ready."

Percy nodded. "He's right. We wanted to keep you close to us and make sure you recovered enough from…everything. You're like our sister Tex, we had to take care of our own if you know what I'm sayin."

Jen smiled; she had always noticed that apart from her explosives knowledge she had no real use in the group. In her mind she had always referred to it as expensive babysitting since they always dealt with her break downs and episodes.

"Ya'll will still keep in touch right? When this is all said and done?" Everyone quickly affirmed and gave her reassuring hugs. Andrew stayed back though, clearly waiting to speak up.

"I want to come with you Sweets…" Jen turned to look into his ice blue eyes and saw nothing but determination in them. The other four backed off over to the table they had been gathered around earlier to give the two a small amount of privacy. Knowing that Andrew was finally going to own up to at least _some_ of his feelings for the woman.

"Andrew…I-" He cut her off, almost with a pleading note to his voice.

"Just…hear me out. Let me stick with you Jennifer. I don't…. I don't like the idea of you being here in Gotham with that _clown_ by yourself." He pauses, fidgeting with his hands a moment.

"I don't like the idea of not being around to protect you…wherever you end up going." And for the first time she could remember he actually avoided her gaze in favor of looking down at his hands.

Jen didn't know what to say…she wasn't even quite sure how to take some of what he was saying. She wet her lips and placed her hands on his massive ones; drawing his eyes back up to hers.

"I honestly…don't know how much to read into any of that…or if there's anything to read. But…I do know that if you want to tag along with me, your company would be welcome. I don't exactly have many friends and in this town…or any other…well heh you know how hard it would be to make any considering my lovely beauty marks." He gave her a large smile as she squeezed his hands, smiling in return.

She spoke a few moments more with the boys before going downstairs, leaving them to continue talking over more details for the upcoming event.

They thought she was going to her room to treat herself to a bubble bath; in reality she was planning on going toe to toe with the Joker. Jen needed to get any information he was holding back, and hopefully convince him to help her track down the scumbag.

A floor board creaked under her weight as she approached his door. This encounter would be without the other men's presence though, and she paused to rethink her plan of action. _**"His room. No large beefy Andrew to step in should I make him mad again…but…I have to do this eventually…"**_ Steeling her resolve she knocked firmly on the dark wood and waited…and waited.

Jen stood wondering if maybe he had gone downstairs when the knob turned and the door opened a fraction. Through the crack the only light she could see was obviously coming from an un-shaded window within. They had all been upstairs all day and had completely skipped lunch. By the lighting she could tell the sun would start meeting the horizon at any minute.

Jen pushed the door open further and peered inside. "Joker?" She hesitated before finally stepping through the entry and cast a critical gaze over the room. She knew he was in there, how else would the door have opened?

Before Jen could turn and check behind her she heard the door slam shut and a pair of cold hands seize her firmly by her upper arms. With a startled noise she was roughly pulled back into a solid form, as one long arm wrapped around her midsection and the other hand gripped her throat once more.

"Come to _see_ me? Little _Jenny_?" His voice practically purred in her ear. Her heart beat increased a fraction. _**"Oh god. Did I actually just apply the word **__**purr**__** as a descriptive term for his voice? What the hell?"**_

She didn't even begin to acknowledge the fact that she wasn't fighting his hold on her.

"We need to finish our discussion Joker. You still have information I want." Jen was glad to hear her voice come out so confidently.

Joker flexed the arm wrapped around her waist slightly and inhaled her scent quietly. She felt so good in his arms again…right where she should have been all along. "Hmmmm really now? And why should I give you any information after all the…uh…heh _nasty_ names you called me earlier?"

Jen felt his arm tighten around her. "You called me names too…remember." She could feel every breath he took behind her as his chest evenly rose and fell against her back. He hummed low in his throat and swiftly turned her to face him and wrapped both his arms around her. Firmly keeping her pressed against him.

Looking straight ahead her eyes were level with the bottom of his throat, refusing to meet his gaze while his arms pressed her so close. Before now, she was able to ignore the discomfort knowing it was all just meant to be threatening, but this…this just felt too…._intimate_.

Joker had forgotten just how short she was next to his frame. He smiled as she determinedly kept her gaze level in front of her; she was clearly uncomfortable with the way he was now holding her. "I suppose I could…forgive and forge_t_. Do you think you can _Jenny_? Do you think we can…haaha be _friends_?" His laughter was quiet as he watched her face closely.

Her eyes hesitantly met his and he could see the uncertainty in them. "…I…guess…" Joker cut her off and released her suddenly as he turned to flip on the light.

"Good. _Now_… let's discuss this _business_ of yours doll." He walked to stand in front of the window, removing his vest as he went; tossing it on the bed with his coat. He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie as he stared out at the sunset. "What exactly do you expect me to tell you about Jack? The only thing I can tell you right now is that he's in Gotham aaaand that he goes by a different name…Joe something." Joker smirked at the irony of his words.

Her voice spoke from by the door where he left her but it came out so small.

"There's _nothing_ else you can tell me?"

The humor left the Joker's voice as he stared down at his hands resting on the sill. "Fraid not doll. Out of curiosity though…whyyyyy don'_t_ you just…_move on_? Why are you sooooooo _set_ on finding him?" He turned just enough so he could set his eyes on her as she answered.

His Jenny looked so broken for a moment looking down at her hands until she lifted her head looking determined once again.

"As I said…he and I have a score to settle…" Jen watched him smirk from where she stood but she could see something else in his eyes.

"Ah…a woman scorned…" He turned to look back out the window as he continued, his tone changing drastically with his speech pattern. "They say _hell_ hath no furyyy li_k_e i_t-ta._"

Jen watched his hunched shoulders thinking he might have more to say. After a few moments she took a few steps closer to him so that she was an arm's length away.

"Listen…" She gave a large sigh before continuing. _**"I can't believe I'm going to do this."**_

"Honestly, I've been trying to track him for 3 years…and you…..you are the closest thing to a lead I've found. We're helping you with whatever you have against the mob bosses."

Joker interrupts her with an abrupt bark of laughter. "So you think that _I _should return the _favorrr_?" He turned to face her and leaned back against the window with his hands still resting on the sill.

"Heh. _Well_…hate to _burst_ your _bubble_ but aaaaah…ha…I'm gonna need more in it for _me_." Pushing off the sill he slowly invades her personal space again. He raises his hand to lift a few locks of her long hair and giving her a dark look.

He noticed her stiffen at his odd gesture; leaning in close to her face he tilted his head slightly and pitched his voice just so.

_**"If I remember correctly, this tone always turned her legs to jelly."**_

"Hmmmmm. How about we make a deallll? I'll use my unique…_knowledge_…to help you find Jaaack. And youuuu….in exchange you owe meeeee…" He gives her the crooked grin he remembers she liked so much.

Joker took a second to register the effect he was having on her. He could see in her eyes she was conflicted by the instinctual response she still had to him. Quite the boost to his ego.

"Youuu can be my required liaaaaison during any excurrrsions your _team_ may send me on. And when we begin _looking_ for dear Jack you'll need to stay with _me _at my own secure establishmen_t_. By then I won't have Gotham's _precious_ legal immunity and there's no telling who's _toes_ I might have to step on in order to bring him to youuu."

Joker watched the wheels turning in her head; her tongue unconsciously probing the corner of her mouth where one of her scars began. She met his eyes warily.

"There's nothing else? No other demands? You'll help me and Andrew find Jack as long as I basically stick with you until he's located?" He furrowed his brows and frowned as he put a little distance between them once more.

"Waiit…wait a minu_t_e. Youu..aaah…you didn't say anything about your lapdog Thorrr trailing along."

"He's elected to stay and help me; it shouldn't be of any concern to you one way or the other." He tilted his head back and smacked his lips after a moment. Letting the first word out with a slight groan.

"Alright. Bu_t_…" He looked down at her eyes again. "You better keep a tight leash on him…it would be a shame to have to put him _down_. If you know what I mean?" Her eyes hardened a bit at his comment.

"I understand." He began humming another random tune quietly when she extended her hand. "Do we have a fair trade then?" He observed a few tiny scars thinly running over her knuckles before shaking it obnoxiously and maneuvering their positions so that her back faced the window and his back the door.

"Hmm. Fair trade indeed bunny." He turns on his heel and sings "867-5309" in an eerie falsetto as he walks out of the room. Jen is left standing there for a moment before her shoulders slump. He was so unpredictable at times.

That had been beyond nerve wracking. He kept getting so…close to her… and the way he pitched his voice at times. It was all very disturbing… she shook her head as her stomach decided to growl at that point. Jen just felt like collapsing in bed but her stomach convinced her otherwise.

"I guess I could brave the treacherous stretch to the kitchen and back. My tummy is hungry."

* * *

A week later Jen is lying on her stomach in the living room floor barefoot with her laptop. Her jean clad legs are kicking absently in the air behind her as she looks through various documents. "I know I wrote that recipe down last time and put it on here. Damn it…fucking electronics." At that moment the Joker began descending the stairs just as Shinedown's Sin with a Grin began playing from her computer speakers. His dark grin spread not only at the song but at the fact Jen was now cursing her computer like a sailor.

"What the…what the fuck do you mean cannot retrieve fucking ball sucking file? Gay ass motherfucker I will end you! You piece of shit contraption! Vete a la verga!" Larry could be heard in the kitchen telling her to calm down he'll take a look at it for her. Still grumbling she picks herself and her computer up off the floor and places it on the coffee table. As Joker sits on the couch she resumes sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the couch."Come mierda computador."

"I don't think aaah telling your computer to eat shit will help your situation any doll." She leans forward and pulls the coffee table closer to her, bumping his shins sharply in the process.

"On the contrary. It makes _me_ feel better; therefore I shall continue to do so." She gives it a glare. "Right now it's lucky I haven't tried to send it to Hogwarts by ramming it repeatedly into a wall."

Joker stretches his lanky legs out onto the coffee table and puts his hands behind his head. "Hmmm sounds magicalll. I should try that technique sometime." She couldn't help but snicker a bit at his droll tone.

Jen had been trying not to interact too much with him since that night in his room. Any time she thought of it her gut would twist with the conflicting emotions, so she kept it from her mind. Being that they were all under the same roof though it was impossible to avoid him completely; especially when they both had unofficially been put in charge of the explosives. In a few minutes they were supposed to go out and gather all the fun flammable supplies they would need to begin assembly. That was why Jen was currently in a battle with her computer.

She had been developing her own special mix for a variant on the Molotov cocktail. The last time she had made them she was glad to discover that she had finally perfected her mixture and had promptly saved the recipe to a file on her computer.

Jen furrowed her brows and tried once more to access the file followed by that annoying hollow binging sound and error message popping up on her screen. She let out a growl as she minimized the nuisance and switched over to her iTunes player. "Whatever. I'll wait for the guru to put you in your place." She hit the next button on her playlist, causing the random shuffle to change the song to Clint Eastwood by the Gorillaz. Grunting she hit next again. "Meh. Don't feel like that one." Just For by Nickelback began playing and she began humming along quietly.

Larry walked into the living room and she readily passed the offending machine over to him as he passed by to sit in a recliner. Jen then leaned her head back onto the couch cushions and turned her head to gaze up at the Joker.

"So. Do you have a memory like an elephant or do I need to get some paper and write down what all we need?" To this point Joker had been leaning his head back on his hands, resting his eyes and actually being still for a moment. At her words he chuckled and lethargically opened his eyes to look down at her head lying next to his thigh.

"_I _don't need to make a list. But I get the feeling you'll make one anyway so might as well put my half down as well." She nodded as she pushed the table back to stand up. His legs were long enough to remain resting on the top of it despite her pushing it back. Shaking her head she went to grab pen and paper. _**"Long legged fucker ain't he."**_

Jen sat down next to Joker on the couch, making sure there was plenty of space between them. She began writing down the things she knew she would need. Such as gas, gun powder, ammonium nitrate, PVC pipe, electrical tape and various other things of the sort. As she was writing the Joker spoke from beside her.

"Where are Thor and the aaaah the rest of the _team_?" She glanced up briefly to see he had again laid his head back and closed his eyes. She paused in her list making to observe his features closely. That déjà vu feeling niggling again at the back of her brain.

"They already left to get the things they needed for their parts of the setup. They should be back by supper time."

His makeup was old and worn, leaving patches of skin peeking out at her from beneath the white. His face…it was hard to piece together what he might look like without the clown makeup and without the dramatic scars. But there was something there she could almost recognize; she just couldn't quite place it. Maybe the structure of his cheekbones or the set of his nose…her eyes drifted down to his lips. She could see the scar on his bottom lip but that wasn't the focus of her attention. The shape of the lips…they seemed so familiar.

Jen rubbed at her eyes. _**"God I'm losing my mind."**_Larry deposited her laptop onto the arm of the couch.

"There you go Tex, all fixed. I'm gonna head out to get fuses and wires and stuff. I'll probably stop by Wal-Mart on the way back, need anything?"

She looked up and smiled. "Actually yeah, can you grab me some Icy-Hot or Absorbine Junior or something? My ankles and shoulder are acting up real bad; I think there might be rain heading into town. I haven't checked the weather yet though."

Larry nodded. "Sure, no problem. Call me if you need anything…" He sent a meaningful look Joker's way before he left. Jen pulled up the hard won file to double check there wasn't something she forgot to write down for that particular mixture when her back tensed. The cushion she sat on dipped a bit as the Joker shifted his weight closer to her.

"What are you? The Doppler 5000?" She turned her head to find him uncomfortably close to her once again.

"I guess so ha. Don't thank me thank the Taliban though. Guess you could say they manufactured me. Heh." She focused intently on her computer screen as she continued. She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. "I tried to escape once, after I got captured on this deployment. They didn't appreciate it much so they broke my ankles and fucked up my right shoulder. Soooo if it's cold or some rain is heading my way they tend to act up on me." She shrugged and wrote down a few more things on her list.

"Well I've got all my stuff down. Take a look and see what all you might need to add." She removed the computer from her lap after turning off her music and closed it; depositing it onto the coffee table. As she turned to hand over the list she paused a moment at the look in his eyes. There was something dark there she hadn't seen since they had argued a week ago. It made her nervous when he was still like this. His face blank except for the un-namable look in his eyes.

It made her feel like he was liable to do anything in those moments.

Coming out of his moment, Joker took the paper in his hands and bounced his knee as he looked over it. She could tell his teeth were toying with the scars inside his mouth as the cheek closest to her sucked in slightly and his jaw worked distractedly.

"Hummmmm you've got good taste little Jenny. I'll uuuuh have what you're having." For someone with so much constant energy he often took his time when speaking. It threw her off sometimes, the contrast of it. She took the list back from him and stood up, placing it in her front pocket.

"Alright then. I'm gonna go grab my shoes, I'll be ready to leave then." Joker just grunted his reply as he watched her walk around the couch. He laid his head back again and stared up at the ceiling with his hands resting on his thighs.

Now he knew why she occasionally gimped around the place off and on. The thought of someone else touching his Jenny like that…of hurting his doll…it had brought him into a darker mindset for a moment.

Granted he may have done, and most likely _will_ do, his fair share of damage to his darling bunny. But it was _him_. Not someone else. She was _his_. And he didn't like when people tried to break his things. His ungloved hands clenched tightly before his next train of thought made them relax again.

_**"She's getting closer though."**_ Despite his eyes being closed he could tell earlier that she had been examining him. He could _feel_ her eyes move over his face. He could _feel_ the confusion rolling off of her in waves.

_**"Oh my little patchwork doll. They've blinded you sooo well. You can't even see what's right in front of your eyes. They've **__**dulled**__** you too much my dear."**_

He knew though. It was only a matter of time before she understood. Before she _sees_ the same way he sees. Joker smiled then as he heard her clomp obnoxiously down the stairs singing to herself.

"Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover and I'm a sinner…. I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker. Get my lovin on the ruuun. Whooooooo-ooooo-ooo."

He continued to grin as he stood, donning his coat and gloves that had been thrown in the recliner closest to the kitchen. _**"That's my girl. Oh the **__**chaos**__** we'll create." **_Now wearing her converse she had also changed out of her black tank top into a green tee that had an angry monkey in gladiator gear on the front. Below in sloppy letters it said 'Spartacus Monkey shall prevail.'

Joker quirked a brow as he followed closely behind her into the entryway. Before she could grasp the keys on the wall hook he reached over her and swiftly intercepted. "A-ta-ta-taaa. _My_ turn to driive."

He lifted his arm into the air, dangling the keys just out of her reach as she turned to face him and vainly tried to gain possession of them.

"You know I would like to /jump/ actually /hop/ _survive_ this trip without /grab/ sustaining more aches and pains today. /swat-grab/ Culo. /flail/" She stopped her fail-tastic attempts at reaching the jingling keys above her head. Glaring at him and his clowny snickers. "I hate you and your damn tree limbs you call arms."

He leans down a bit and speaks in the same tone she uses when cooing at animals on TV. "Awww I think the little pussy _cat_ is upseeeet."

Glaring she turns and wrenches open the front door; "I'll show you pussy cat…it has teeth…rip off your balls…" She stomps to the last remaining car by the curb and plops into the passenger seat. Securing herself tightly with the seat belt.

Joker followed behind still grinning, pausing only a moment to watch the way her jeans clung to her hips as she walked away. He growled a bit in his throat. Oh how he had missed that over the years.

* * *

vete a la verga-fuck you

Culo-ass


	6. Peacemaker

_She was in an airport terminal…she looked around…waiting for someone. A figure sat beside her while passing her a cup of something warm. A familiar voice filled her ears affectionately._

_"Your sweetened green tea aaaaaaaand a __surpriiise__ for the lady." She gave a half hearted chuckle as she watched him kneel in front of her seat. Playing as if he were a magician he showcased like Vana White that there wasn't anything concealed beneath his jacket or hidden up his sleeve. She then started giggling as he began moving his hands theatrically through the air while making his own carnival theme music._

_"Yyyyata-tata-taata-tataaatataaa. Aaaaand abracadabra!" He produced a pencil from behind her ear. He frowned at it a moment looking perplexed. _

_"Hmmm…__not__ exactly what I was lookiing forrrr. Let's try again shall we my dear?" Her smile broadened as he once again went through the comical process over again before grandly proclaiming. "Ala-Kazaam!"_

_This time he reached behind him to present her with a pastry bag from the Starbucks nearby._

_"One giant-monster-chocolate-abomination muffin."_

_He resumed his seat to her right and combed his long fingers through his shaggy brown hair; moving it from his eyes. Jen looked over to him and leaned closer to place a kiss on his handsome cheek. _

_"Thank you Jacky. What would I ever do without you?"_

_He gave her that roguish smirk of his. "Well doll. That's a verrry good question. I think all time and space would cease to exist without the dashing yours truly in your life."_

_She rolled her eyes. _

_"So modest. And a cute ass to boot. How lucky am I?"_

_He laughed warmly before taking a sip from her cup and pulling a face. "Still don't know how you drink that crap."_

_She nudged his long leg with hers as she smiled. "And I still don't know why you keep stealing drinks of it if you think it's that horrible." At that moment an announcement was made that it was time to begin boarding her flight._

_Jen's face immediately fell. How could it be time already? Jack's fingers gently grasped her chin and turned her head to face him. A tear began to make its way down her cheek and he softly brushed it away with his thumb. _

_"Shh-shh none of that baby-doll. Come here." He took her hand as he stood and pulled her into his arms tightly. He buried his face in her hair as she clung to him. She said something into his chest but it was too muffled for him to understand, so he pulled her back a bit and asked her to repeat herself._

_"I said. I don't want to lose you. What if something happens while I'm gone? What if"_

_"Jennifer, enough of that. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back. We'll write each other and things will be just fiiiine." He leaned down and placed a deep loving kiss upon her lips. His tongue caressing hers and making her forget her fears._

_Jen felt so complete. So safe in his arms. So loved. She wasn't alone anymore. But then the grip began to tighten painfully and the mouth covering hers became rough and invading. She struggled but there was now something rubbing painfully on her throat._

_That's when the smell hit her. It wasn't the smell of an airport terminal. It wasn't the smell of the spicy cologne Jack always wore. It was foul. Like blood and sweat mixed with urine. Her eyes opened to see an ugly bearded face forcing himself upon her. Filthy and pock marked as his hands bruised her. The ropes around her neck, hands, and feet chaffed painfully against her skin._

_She began thrashing wildly as best she could and bit the unwelcome tongue in her mouth. The man backed away swearing in a foreign dialect as he backhanded her harshly._

_The filthy creature then turned and shouted orders to someone outside her dark prison. A small boy was brought in along with Renolds, one of the other men also captured during the ambush._

_A frail old man was pushed in behind them as well to translate whatever the captors wanted to tell her._

_The man that had been assaulting her moments ago came over and pulled her head back by her hair painfully._

_"You will watch what you have brought upon this innocent. And then you will watch your fellow soldier die slow and in agony." He punched her stomach before walking over to the boy._

_Jen looked up in time to see as that monster began peeling skin from the child's arms with a large knife. His tiny screams and cries filled the small room as blood splattered and poured onto the sand._

_"No! Leave him alone! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"_

_The tyrant paused and looked to the old man for what she had been saying. Reluctantly it was translated and the man began smiling darkly as he dropped the screaming child carelessly to the ground._

_He approached her and harshly grabbed her face. Turning it this way and that as if inspecting it._

_His next words seemed random…but they proved to hold ominous purpose._

_In a sing song voice that the translator had not the heart to replicate, this is what he said._

_"This is Halloween this is Halloween. This is good movie no? I always found it interesting how one character was sewn together."_

_The pain. The screams. The blood. Every carving repeated over and over to ensure scarring. And when he had finished with her, he made sure another man kept her awake. Forcing her to watch as he finished removing skin and fingers from the child. Ears…fingers…strips of flesh…nose…even an eye. All the while reminding her through the translator that she had visited this upon the child._

_The screaming…the awful screaming._

Jen's eyes flew open widely as she bolted upright in her bed with a scream lodged in her throat. Her eyes were wild, a slightly unhinged look in them as she tried to absorb her surroundings.

Her heart rate slowed as she began registering that there were no actual screams. There was no blood soaked sand. Trembling she untangled herself from her sheets and padded softly to her bathroom where she flicked on the light. Ignoring the sting to her eyes from the brightness, she leans against the sink trying to focus on her breathing.

She was pale and sticky with sweat as her shaking continued. All the while her eyes darted in all directions with paranoia; as if she were expecting something to pop out at her.

"Never meant to….I tried so hard….nothing….really mattered?...Get me again….destroy me….can't…..can't let them….not again…..my head…."

A sharp knock sounded on her door that startled her from her broken thoughts. She jerked violently at the surprising sound and stood staring at her reflection a moment, some part of her noticing the mad glint in her eyes when the rapping on her door began again. She turned to look out to her room and called out.

"Be right there…"

When Jen opened her door she was a bit conflicted. On one hand she was glad to see that it was the Joker rather than Andrew at her doorway. Andrew would see something was wrong and begin asking questions. On the other hand, it was the Joker not Andrew. Andrew made her feel safe and comfortable while the Joker put her on edge, especially since she was feeling particularly vulnerable at the moment. There was something still bothering her about him though; she had this constant feeling she was missing something obvious when it came to him.

The others were downstairs fixing breakfast and gathering the last minute supplies. Today was the day they made their big move on the mob. Over the past couple weeks Joker noticed Jen doing her best to avoid being near him. She was getting awfully cozy to _Andrew_ and Joker did _not_ like that at all. No matter. Soon she'd be in _his_ territory and he could begin to… _deal_... with the growing issue.

It was 10 in the morning at the moment and Joker decided to go upstairs and wake up Jenny. They needed to leave there and be at the location by 11. This way all the explosives could be rigged up and everyone moved into place by noon; the meeting should be well underway by then according to their source.

He reached her door and paused as he heard a strangled cry come from within. Joker stood listening closely for any other sounds. After a while he heard movement followed by soft footsteps leading into the bathroom. He then waited a few moments longer before knocking sharply on the door.

When he didn't receive an answer he knocked again, finally hearing her reply to the sound a few seconds after.

His Jenny opened the door and he could tell she was on edge; before she registered it was him and not her precious _Andrew_.

She was pale and clammy, while her body still trembled slightly. But what called out to him most was the look in her eyes. He _recognized_ that look all too well. At that moment he could tell something had chipped just a little more inside her mind, bringing her ever closer to _cracking_. She was walking that fine line; a little _push_ was all that kept her from going over the edge.

Part of him wondered what would finally tip her over in the end; make her realize the truth about the world. How long would she hold on to the pathetic social concepts of black and white? He hoped he would be there to witness the change though. The day she realized what he did. That she _wasn't_ like all these other little _people_ and she was _better_ for it. She's a breed above the rest.

Joker just had to make sure she fell in the right direction though. It would be too much of a shame should suicide's deceptive call tempt her away. _**"Nooo...no no. She's too strong to fall onto the weaker side. No. She holds such promise of destruction…she's a fighter…she'll understand the chaos."**_ But he'd be there regardless.…just in case.

"You should…aaaah…start getting _ready_ doll. The _show_ is about to hit the road." He cast a look into her room before turning and heading back downstairs.

She watched him walk away, for a moment the image of Jack walking flashed in her head and then was gone. Jen closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door frame for a moment. Not seeing the critical eye Joker leveled on her before he continued down the stairs.

15 minutes later after a quick rinse in the shower to clear her head, Jen clomped down the stairs in black cargo pants and black sleeveless tee. Today she wore her black combat boots and her tactical belt of equipment. Her hair was still damp so it appeared darker while pulled up into a high pony tail. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a soda from the fridge, declining Percy's offer of toast with jam.

She sat at the table with Larry, Andrew and Percy. The Joker was leaning against the counter behind her and watching her every move. She was oblivious though as she stared at the can in her hands; shaken by her dream and worried if it was to be one of her bad days.

She hadn't realized everyone but the Joker had left the kitchen to load the last of the gear until a plate of toast was noisily tossed in front of her.

She jumped slightly at the sudden racket and her breath caught when the Joker's voice spoke into her ear.

"You should really eat something doll…you'll need your _strength_ todayyy." His face lingered by her head for a moment, she could tell by the way his breathing blew gently over the side of her face and neck. He then stood and walked out of the kitchen.

_**"Uuugh he is so…creepy…yep that's what it is…creepy…"**_ Despite not having an appetite she did pick up a couple pieces and began eating them as she walked out of the kitchen to find where everyone went. Something in his tone had told her there would be consequences if he found she hadn't eaten like he told her to. Which was odd to her…why would he care if she ate?

She brushed it off. He obviously just didn't want her not doing her part later from lack of energy, all because she hadn't forced something down like she knew she should.

Jen stepped outside to see everyone finish loading things into two vans. There were a few men there she didn't recognize, they were no doubt some of the men Joker was supposed to call in. She turned and gave a smile to Andrew as he approached her.

"Hey Jen, how are you feeling? You looked a little off this morning." She glanced away from his concerned eyes.

"I'm fine big-boy. It just took me a while to wake up completely. You know how I am first thing after I get up."

He didn't look all that convinced but she just couldn't tell him about the nightmare memory. Jen knew he would worry even more about her and she didn't want him distracted today.

Before Andy could question her further, Dave thankfully gave the order for everyone to load up.

Andrew took her hand and squeezed it gently as he began walking with her to the first van where the other Killjoys and Joker were.

Joker's eyes darkened slightly. His makeup freshly applied making him look all the more intimidating. He really did _not_ like how Thor kept making small moves on Jenny. It was very…_frustrating_. It was obvious to everyone that Andrew had _stronger_ feelings than just friendship.

But what really irritated Joker was the fact that for once…he couldn't tell what _Jenny_ thought or felt for Andrew. Joker released a low guttural sound in his throat; half hum half growl, and he turned from the sight to climb into the back of the van.

Not long after, Jenny grumbled as she clambered into the van with a strange hop then climb technique. "Being short really sucks sometimes."

She was moving past the Joker when she tripped and fell awkwardly into the space next to him on the floor.

"Careful _Jenny_. Reallyyy need to watch your footing in herrrre." She looked at where she had been walking and didn't see any bag straps or anything she could have tripped over. Nothing…except for his leg stretched out into the walk way, his large foot tapping the air with pent up energy.

"Oh yeah. Watch my footing. That or maybe you should just not trip me with your big fat foot." He gave a chuckle at her cross tone.

"My foot isn't _fat_. Besides." He leans sideways and speaks suggestively into her ear in that deep tone he used in his room two weeks ago. The one he knew had always been her weakness. "You _do _knooowww what they say about big feet _riiiight_?"

He laughed deeply as she turned and shoved his shoulder to get him away from her ear.

"Wow that's not anywhere _near_ appropriate Chuckles. Plus everyone knows you can't judge creepy by your shoe size. Even yours aren't big enough for the amount of heeby jeebies you exude on a daily basis."

Joker raised his brows and mouthed 'exude.' Mocking her use of higher vocabulary.

She rolled her eyes as Andrew and Percy climbed into the van shutting the doors. Jen couldn't help the tiny smirk on her face at the clown's playful banter.

* * *

It was now 12:20 and everything was in place. Upon arrival Joker and Jenny had set up the explosives throughout the warehouse; silently avoiding detection as they carried out their deadly task.

Now, they stood waiting in a narrow and dark hall to hear their signal from the others. The detonator safely tucked inside one of Joker's inner coat pockets.

Soon they heard a loud bang followed by the sizzle of flares. The Joker grinned and used that disturbing clowny voice. "It's _show time_ sweet-cheeks." With excited energy he kicked the door open and made a grand entrance into the smoke and red glow of the flares.

The general idea was the flares would blind the gangsters, giving the Killjoys and Joker's men time to infiltrate the room under cover of smoke. They would then open fire on the thugs and kill every one of them.

Things didn't go quite so smoothly though. What should have been a turkey shoot turned into a cluster fuck as soon as they all entered the large room.

Their informant had apparently been found out and snitched on them. The boss' were expecting them. As soon as Jen and Joker entered the room the thugs shot blindly at the 3 entrances to the room. Jen ducked down and backed against a wall waiting for the smoke to clear as shots and yelling began to ring out through the haze. She was frozen for a moment, instead of a warehouse lit with flares she saw that little village filled with smoke; ash falling like demented snow.

A sharp pain dug into the back of her left calf and effectively freeing her from her hallucination.

She hissed; her eyes hardening as she looked down to see a bullet had ricocheted into her calf; with only an entrance wound it was obviously still lodged in there. Adrenaline coursed through her body at that moment. In a matter of seconds the endorphins pushed away any thought of the new pain, effectively spurring her into heightened energy that demanded to be released.

Jen opened the shoulder bag slung over her chest and dug out a bottle corked with cloth. She withdrew a lighter from her pocket and called out loudly to her allies as she lit the cloth.

"Ace in the hole!" She then hurled the cocktail into a large group of mafia kingpins.

Grinning darkly as the glass shattered, spreading liquid fire over their clothing and flesh. Jen then smashed a bottle there in the doorway she had just come through, lighting the compound to create a wall of fire. She skirted the outer edges of the fight; dodging bullets, fists and knives to barricade the other two entryways with flames as well. This would ensure none of the mobsters escaped, and _if_ they did brave the chemical inferno they wouldn't get far.

Right after she had ignited the last door a strong grip seized her throat and lifted her up into the air. Jen's lighter fell to the floor as she grasped the forearm of a rather large Italian. She tried swinging her legs into him in an attempt to save her windpipe as her vision began to darken and her legs kicked lethargically.

The man rammed her against the wall and began leaning his body weight into her throat as she desperately fumbled with her equipment belt. Trying to find _something_ to save herself. But despite her brain urging her body onward, she simply didn't have the oxygen.

Joker had been moving through the fray taking out mobsters left and right. He was having a terrific time until he noticed Jen dangling limply in the air by her throat. Though he was still grinning widely, his stare became murderous as he single mindedly headed directly for the _worm_ squeezing the life from _his_ Jennifer. When he was close enough he pulled a knife from his coat pocket by the tip of the blade and deftly threw it at the back of the man's leg.

It imbedded deeply in the flesh causing the gorilla to release his doll. She crumpled to the floor unmoving…her lips and face tinted blue.

With a quick slice, stab and twist, the Joker shoved the worthless mule off his blade. Stepping over the body and kneeling next to Jen; he took her face in his hands and patted her cheeks roughly. A cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach for the briefest of moments before it was gone.

"Come on Jennyyyy. _Breathe_ doll."

He straitened her head and lifted it back to try and open her airway. He snarled a bit. "Come on…" And then, had anyone been paying attention, they would have been shocked to see what he did next.

Joker plugged her nose and opened her mouth before covering her lips with his own; blowing air into her lungs. When he pulled away her eyes finally fluttered open and she began coughing and gasping almost at the same time. Joker gripped her jaw hard and forced her clearing eyes to meet his angry gaze with a growl.

"_Don't_ do that again _Jenniferrrr_. Or I'll _kill_ you _myself_." He patted her cheek harshly before he stood and turned; quickly closing in on another victim and savagely ripping into them with his blades and fists. Venting his rage.

That clench in his gut that he had felt, he didn't want to acknowledge it and even if he did…he wouldn't know how to deal with it or express it. Anger and rage were much more identifiable though…he _knew_ how to handle those.

Jen sat for a moment trying to comprehend what had happened. She remembered blacking out and then the next thing she knew the pressure in her lungs had been released and she was spluttering to suck in air. The Joker was kneeling beside her with fury in his eyes and gripping her face harshly threatening to kill her for nearly dying. _**"Like I really did that on purpose."**_

It was painful to swallow as she leaned heavily against the wall into a standing position. Her calf now throbbing painfully. Jen looked around as her vision tilted and managed to determine the only mobsters left were the group Joker was fighting and a small band at the far end of the room. The other Killjoys were quickly dealing with them though.

She shakily picked up her lighter and pulled another bottle from her discarded bag.

Joker finished slicing a throat when he felt Jen weakly take his free arm and pull him back just as one of her glass bottles flew over his shoulder and took down the last of the mobsters.

He watched the flames lick at the flailing men until their bodies became prone and their screams quieted. Joker turned to find Jen also staring intently at the gangsters' last moments of life. The look in her eyes mirrored that of his own…and it struck him suddenly. How the flames illuminated her scars and the way her eyes were dark and dangerous with barely checked madness…_this_ was beauty to him.

He also became acutely aware of her hand still grasping his arm and she continued to unconsciously lean her weight upon him.

Andrew's voice called out to Jen; shaking her from her thoughts and breaking the moment of stillness between her and the Joker. She blinked dazedly and that manic glint left her eye leaving them bland and confused. Dare he say fearful?

As he felt the absence of her body and watched Thor scoop her weak form into his massive arms Joker watched Jen's face closely.

Yes…there just behind her smile…just beneath the surface there was confusion and doubt. She knew about the darkness lurking within her psyche. She was all too aware of the twisted pleasure she got from watching those men burn seconds ago and it scares her.

Joker found himself smiling at this despite the fact Thor was now carrying Jenny out of the room; undoubtedly taking her back to the vans with a trail of blood lightly drip dropping the floor behind them. He followed the scarlet path while reaching within his coat for the detonator.

Andrew deposited her gently on the edge of the back of the van and gingerly rolled up her left pants leg. Jen hissed a bit when he took a strip of cloth and tied it tightly just below her knee, right above the wound, effectively creating a makeshift tourniquet.

"We definitely need to get that bullet out as soon as we get back to the house Jen." Andrew then moved closer and inspected the bruises that were rapidly turning dark on her neck.

"Are you ok?" His voice was so soft and caring; he tenderly brushed some stray hair out of her face as she met his eyes.

Her voice came out raspy and forced. "I'm fine. Been through worse." Her small smile and attempt at humor dispelled the worried crease of Andrew's face before someone bodily shoved Andrew to the side and climbed past Jen into the van.

" 'Scuse me Thor, comin through."

As the manic clown sat himself down Jen felt his eyes on her back; watching as she scooted herself further into the van clumsily. Dave had called Andrew away briefly leaving just Jen and Joker alone once again. She suppressed a gasp as a firm hand gripped her arm and pulled her backwards so that her right side was pressed closely into the Joker's left.

Jen didn't get a chance to say anything as Andrew and the others piled into the vehicle. At that moment Joker pressed the detonator button and the warehouse rumbled as flames exploded from the doors and windows. Before the back van doors were closed by Percy Jen caught a glimpse of the destruction; the vehicle began moving and she found herself feeling so very tired. Despite the tourniquet there was a small puddle of blood accumulating beneath her leg and her fight to stay awake was becoming harder and harder.

Every bump in the road, every swerve and turn sent a new wave of pain into the appendage. Without the adrenaline pumping through her veins she was acutely aware of the wound and of the burn in her throat. She leaned her head back against the side of the van and shut her eyes tightly. Jen tried to focus her brain away from the discomfort as much as possible; before long her breathing evened out into an uneasy sleep.

Once they made it back to the makeshift apartments Jen was awoken by Andrew once again scooping her into his arms and tightly against his chest. She weakly draped her arms around his neck; not noticing the dark eyes that followed their progress into the building.

Inside, Andrew laid Jen onto the couch while Laurence gathered the medical gear. Percy came out of the kitchen with a bottle of Jack Daniels and placed it in Jen's weak hands.

"Hear ya go Tex, you're gonna need this. Maybe it'll help with your throat." She gave a wry grin and mouthed a thank you before he turned and headed back outside.

Andrew crouched next to her while she took a hefty swig of whiskey just as Larry returned with the first aid materials.

"Go ahead and roll over Jen; give her a hand Andy. It will be easier to see the wound and doctor it."

Larry's tone was calm and professional while he brought the coffee table closer to the couch and placed all the supplies upon its surface.

When Joker finally walked in with the rest, Jen was clutching a pillow to her and leaning on her elbows belly down. The bottle of Jack pressed to her lips as Larry began digging into the hole in her calf with tweezers in search of the bullet. The bottle was nearly missing a third of its contents already.

Hearing everyone's entrance she looked over and smiled, her lips moved to form words but all that came out was croaking speech. Jen winced at having forgotten about her abused throat and at Larry's painful prodding. She simply shrugged before taking another large mouthful of amber liquor before stretching her arm out to Joker silently asking if he wanted any.

Joker saw the dour look on Andy's face when Jen offered the bottle to him; with a smirk he wordlessly accepted the bottle from her and took a large mouthful of his own before passing it back to her. He then took a seat in the recliner closest to her and watched Larry play doctor; he also kept a close eye on Thor sitting on the floor next to Jen.

The world was muffled in her ears and her vision would tilt and spin occasionally. Dave was saying something about a debriefing with Gordon or something. She couldn't be sure. Jen was finding it hard to tune in completely to what was going on other than the pleasant warmth from the whisky and the entertaining swirl of colors that comprised the Joker. She laid her head on the arm-rest of the couch as she felt a cold stinging on her leg.

She sucked in air sharply through her bared teeth while Larry poured more alcohol on her wound. He had successfully removed the bullet and was now disinfecting the hole and wiping it down with a clean cloth. Andrew kindly took her long hair out of its disheveled pony-tail before running his fingers through her hair; lightly massaging her scalp in a soothing manner.

"Larry's almost done Sweets. All he has to do is stitch it up. Shouldn't take too many sutures seeing as it was a pretty clean entrance wound."

Jen closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of fingers combing through her hair; completely numb to the slight tug and pull of Larry's tiny and neat stitching. The bottle of Jack rested on the floor with her hand still holding on loosely to the neck of it.

Soon there was a fresh bandage wrapped around her leg and the Killjoys were leaving to meet with Gordon about the completion of their mission. Larry was staying in case Jen should need any help and to keep an eye on the Joker, who was also staying behind.

Andrew stood and affectionately pat Jen on the arm promising to be back soon with dark chocolate. Jen smiled and gave a small nod before closing her eyes again.

Once everyone left Larry stood and leveled a cool gaze on the Joker.

"I'm going to go upstairs and begin writing the report for all this…let me know if she needs anything and don't get any ideas."

Joker raised his hands up in the air with a smile as if to prove his innocence.

With a second calculating glance Larry went upstairs, leaving Joker to watch over the loopy Jen.

The living room was quiet and peaceful for a few minutes when Joker noticed the brunette's breathing even out again into an exhausted sleep. He stood and walked over by the couch, with the tips of his fingers he softly moved her hair out of her face before leaning down and picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels. Joker straitened and looked down on her scarred face a few moments more; he then took another drink of whiskey and walked into the kitchen while twisting the cap back onto the bottle.

After grabbing a soda for himself and a bottle of orange juice for Jen he made his way back into the living room, but not before grabbing a box of Wheat Thins from a cabinet. Joker kneeled next to Jen and shook her awake.

"Wakey wakey Jenny." She blearily opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "Get this down your stomach before you crash out. It will help with the nausea from all that _leakage_ you've done today."

She tried to prop herself up on her elbows again but was having a hard time of it. Jen was surprised to feel his hands help her into a proper sitting position, even being careful of her injured leg. The uncharacteristic gentility didn't last long as once she was situated the juice bottle and box of Wheat Thins were unceremoniously tossed into her lap. He resumed his seat in the recliner to her left and sat staring at her expectantly; waiting for her to do as she had been told.

Jen swayed a bit, feeling the alcohol and blood loss taking full affect. She slowly got the box open and began gingerly eating the crackers; after the first one scratched roughly at her tender throat, she made sure to chew her food carefully until it was soft as possible before swallowing.

After choking down a handful of the crackers Jen picked up the bottle of orange juice and tried to twist it open. Joker sat and watched her struggle to break the seal of the lid but she just didn't have the strength. Jen was once again shocked as he came over, without a word, and brushed her fumbling hands aside to open it for her. Before he walked away she grabbed his hand in one of her own so that Joker would turn and look back down at her. She mouthed a silent thank you with a squeeze of his hand and then let go.

Joker sat back in the recliner and continued watching over her progress through her light meal. His gaze was intense on her skin but she was too out of it to care. Jen's head was throbbing, her throat was throbbing, and her leg was throbbing. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she just wanted to sleep forever. A few minutes passed when a pair of purple clad hands took the empty juice container and cracker box from her lap.

Jen blinked a few times, having not even realized she'd been falling asleep. In a daze she felt strong lean arms lay her down on her side with the pillow under her head. The same pair of hands positioned her exhausted legs on the couch so that her injury wouldn't be aggravated. She let her heavy lids close finally as there was a light rustling of fabric followed by something warm being tucked around her torso.

Under his breath the Joker muttered to her half conscious form. "There we gooo. Nice and _comfy_. _Snug_ as a _bug_ in a _rug_. Isn't that right Jenny? Yesss-ah." The sound of him licking his lips every now and then between phrases filled the quiet moment before straitening himself, now in only his vested shirt and tie, and resuming his watchful perch in the recliner.

She was asleep almost instantly, her pallor still paler than usual. However, Joker found himself strangely satisfied with the fact he had gotten her to eat something. He sat staring at her sleeping form, lost in his own conflicting thoughts.

Why had he helped her? Why was he being so caring? Yes, she was his Jenny. Yes, he still felt _something_ for her after all these years…but not _love_…not _care_. Possessiveness for certain…the urge for others not to harm her, so one might even say he was protective. But the man he is today can't love. Can't care. There just isn't room for such things within his black heart. Was there?

_**"No…" **_His fingers began digging into the armrests as his gaze darkened on the slumbering form. Joker watched as Jens slim fingers clutched the edge of his coat; her brows furrowing and lips parting ever so slightly.

His hands relaxed while his stare softened once more. The conflicting thoughts and emotions swatted away from his focus like annoying gnats. He would allow them to plague his mind some other time. For now he simply lay his head back and closed his eyes; listening to her even breathing in the silent room.

And for a moment…there was peace.

The Only Hope for Me Is You- My Chemical Romance

Remember me

Where will we stand?

When all the lights go out

Across these city streets

Where were you when

All of the embers fell

I still remember there

Covered in ash

Covered in glass

Covered in all my friends

I still

Think of the bombs they built

If that's the best that I could be?

Than I'd be another memory

Can I be the only hope for you?

Because you're the only hope for me

And if we can find where we belong,

We'll have to make it on our own.

Face all the burn and take it out

Because the only hope for me is you

Alone

How would you be

Many as after the disaster that we've seen

What we have learned

Of all the people burning

In purifying flame

I say it's okay

I know you can tell

And though you can see me smile

I still

Think of the guns they sell


	7. Cracking

Whispers echoed in the darkened room. Most were indiscernible jumbles of words, but every now and then one or two would become clear enough to understand.

'They could never understand you.'

'Filth.'

'Look at all the blood.'

'See how the sand drinks it up?'

'Painting the walls.'

'Just under the surface.'

'Monster'

'Enjoy the flood.'

'Never let you out.'

'Killer.'

'Unraveled.'

'Look at the blood.'

'Hollow, empty, aloneKillerMURDERER.

LOOK AT THE BLOOD! ABANDONED! DISCARDED! UNWANTED!'

Jen sat on the edge of her bed, aqua sheets tangled and mussed. Her head hung low with elbows resting on her knees; hunched over the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels hanging loosely from her right hand between her legs.

The bandage on her leg was loose and in need of a fresh wrapping. She cradled her head with her left hand after taking a swig of whiskey.

"Just go away…" Jen's voice was barely a whisper in the silence. Her fingers threaded through her hair.

'Worthless…Pathetic…Alone'

"I know…leave me alone…"

'He never loved you. He forgot you.

You were just his plaything!

HE HATED YOU!

THEY ALL HATE YOU!

THE WORLD IS LAUGHING AT YOU!

MONSTER!'

She snarled and gripped the neck of the bottle more tightly as her muscles tensed and coiled. Right before she hurled the liquor across the room a knock sounded sharply on her closed door, never coming close to penetrating her thoughts.

Without waiting for any acknowledgement the Joker opened the door and poked his head inside, just as Jen's frustration reached its peak. The whispers screaming now for blood. For release. For destruction.

The glass smashed against the door's wooden surface accompanied by an unholy screech.

Joker stepped fully into her room with a curious glint to his eye and watched her clutch her head in both hands. She began rocking back and forth, mumbling lowly just quietly enough that he couldn't hear her exact words.

* * *

It had been two days since her injury; her voice would get croaky from time to time but otherwise was fine. Bruises on her neck were still a stark contrast to her pale skin and her limping gait the only other reminders of that day's activities.

Joker had taken two days to himself and gone out to make arrangements for the upcoming venture with Jen and Thorrr.

The Killjoys left the day before, parting with Andrew and Jen; all of them exchanging many heartfelt goodbyes and well-wishes.

At this time Andrew had left to get some lunch, leaving Jen alone with her thoughts and memories for the first time in ages. It didn't take her long to find where the alcohol had been hidden.

As she drank, her self-reflections began to generate some dark personal truths that she definitely didn't want to face. So she buried them, like always. But as the amber liquid flowed, the closer they came to the surface. Repressed thoughts and feelings became the hated whispers and as the frenzy increased she was forced to admit that the other day… she enjoyed making those men suffer for what they'd done. For the evil they'd committed in life.

But she _enjoyed_ their agony…making her a monster. She was no better than her former captors…

* * *

"The children…All we are…just blood in the sand…Monster…"

The Joker's brows quirked in humor once he began to catch snippets of her frantic and tortured mutterings. This was going to be _fun_.

He slowly and silently approached her side, smelling the alcohol when he stood over her rocking form. Fully intent on pushing at her buttons…one of his newly re-discovered favorite past-times.

"Don't wanna be a monster….already am…bad person?...insane?...survival…"

His intentions shifted slightly at that. What fun was his Jenny to prod when she was stuck in that head of hers? Just all around bad form on her part; quite rude indeed.

He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder while leaning down to her level, effectively startling her and causing Jen to strike out reflexively. Her fist connected solidly with his mouth.

"STAY AWAY YOU FILTHY SLIME! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

She continued trying to claw and scratch as if wanting to rip his throat out bare handed.

Joker gripped her flailing wrists with a bruising grip and roughly pushed her yowling form to lie back on the bed. He covered her legs with one of his own to prevent any kicking and matching her high pitched growls with the deep rumble of his own.

All she could see was darkness and red…images of flesh being torn from muscle. The snap of bone and crunch as fingers were ground between stone. Screaming. Blood. Pain. The captor touching her, leering at her. Coming to continue torturing them all.

So she lashed out. The sights, the smells, they were all back. She was in that cave again and she had to get out. Scratch, claw, bite, kick. Whatever it takes to live. Like a cornered cat.

That's when she felt the sting of a hard slap on her cheek. Her vision cleared. It was her room, not the cave. It was the Joker's dark eyes looking down at her and he who was restraining her limbs. It wasn't the bearded tormentor.

Joker watched the haze clear from her eyes, her lips dry and parted released whiskey sweetened breath. Some deep and hidden part of him didn't like those words being mumbled just moments ago. He knew, once she comes to terms with who she is, society would label her a monster. Group her into the same category as he. _**"But noooo…she's **__**not**__** a monster…and she's a better person than **__**any**__** of thooose filllthy **__**rats**__** could ever hope to beee…..she's….better than me…."**_

His eyes hardened at the tail-end of that thought. Where the _hell_ had that come from?

Jen felt his grip tighten on her wrists above her head while his eyes filled with steel. Her pulse sped up ever so slightly. Where was Andrew? The building was too silent in this moment; the only definitive light coming from the hallway and creating intimidating shadows across his face.

_**"What is he thinking? In the jumbled thoughts he calls his mind?"**_

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, he smiled widely down at her. The storm clearing from his dark eyes; nearly as frightening as that dangerous look, if not more so.

His tongue probed the tender corner of his mouth where her wild fist had connected.

"_Little_ Jenny-dolllll. _Popped_ a _seammmm_ have we?" He leaned down and rubbed his nose with hers.

"Well, don't you worry." He then brushed his cheek against hers as he moved to murmur in her ear.

"I'm an _expert_ with _Raggedy Anne'sss_ like you." With a devious grin he took the lobe of her ear between his teeth and gave it a slight tug. He released it as she began struggling; her jaw, he could see, had tightened with anger.

Right then Andrew could be heard calling from downstairs.

"Hey Sweets come and get some chow!"

Joker chuckled darkly and nuzzled her ear.

"Yeah _Sweets_. Should go _eat_ some _tasty_ dishesss." He purred darkly as he licked her pulse point slowly for emphasis and delighted in the rapid flutter felt under his tongue. He kept his weight firmly pinning Jen down; making her vicious struggles useless against his body and strength.

Joker then released her and nimbly moved out of her range. He smiled, a look of evil glee in his eyes, as she sat up glaring daggers at him. Her fists white knuckled and shaking beside her. Chest heaving; eyes bright with bloodlust. He had no doubt that if he were closer she wouldn't hesitate to blacken his eye or rip off choice appendages.

She was just soooo delightfully _responsive_.

He _loved_ it.

He backed out of her room, eyes locked on her, and gave her a wink.

"Cold uhh showerrr might help your _predicament_ doll. Until laterrr." And he was gone; heading downstairs.

* * *

Oh how she wanted to throw something! How dare he! She felt like tossing his 'Raggedy' ass down those fucking stairs. Carving out his wretched tongue and stuffing it down his damn throat.

She closed her eyes and counted backwards from twenty. _**"Calm down. He wants you to react. Don't play into his game…Besides what will Andrew say if you go down there acting like a rampaging animal?"**_

There was a light rap on her doorframe.

"Sweets? You okay? Ya have another episode?"

She looked over to his caring eyes and concerned voice. Her blood cooled and she felt her muscles relax. _**"Andrew"**_

"Nah I'm fine. Just sat up too fast and had a bit of vertigo is all. How has your day been so far?"

Andy returned her smile warmly and held a hand out to her; speaking as she stood and hobbled over to him.

"It was decent enough. I got my things packed up while you slept the day away. Just got back with some pizza."

He squeezed her hand; unknowingly giving her the strength, with that small gesture, to keep the darkness confined. To continue pretending that she was anything but cracking dangerously inside.

The door closes. A ray of sunlight finds its way past the drawn curtains of the window. Dancing upon glittering slivers and shards of glass fragments that had been hiding behind the open door. Swept back out of Andrew's sight.

Sparkling sharp and dangerous, the wood floor and inside of the door stained dark by the spilt liquid.

Andrew's care. Andrew's concern. Andrew's love…

It's the only thing she has to cling to…

The only thing she has to keep her held together…

Tenuously keeping the Boogeyman at bay…for now.

* * *

Joker was cackling in the living room at something the anchorman said on the TV. Jen and Andrew were in the kitchen sitting side by side at the table sharing a pepperoni pizza and conversing quietly.

Jen was staring down at a half eaten slice on her plate when she felt a large hand cup her cheek accompanied by a soothing voice.

"Sweets, I wish you would eat more than half a slice of pizza. You need all the strength you can manage. What with your leg wound and the mad venture to find _him._" She rolled her eyes at Andrew; already knowing where the conversation was going.

"Don't roll those eyes at me. You know I'm right about this." She clinched her fists and glared down at the now offensive piece of pizza. _**"If only I knew how to blow shit up with my mind. Meet thy doom pizza of Pappa-John's-landia."**_

Seeing that he was unlikely to get an answer from her, Andrew heaved a heavy sigh. Why was she so determined to track down this _Jack_ guy? He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

He lowered his voice to ensure only she heard him; little did he know he was unsuccessful.

"Jen. I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I…I care about ya. If you go through with this, all you'll find is more heartache sweetheart." Jen met his gaze solemnly. Voice barely above a whisper as she turned her hand to clasp his tightly.

"I know." She lifted their hands up and placed a light kiss to his knuckles. "What would I do without you big guy?" Jen then gave a sigh. "Well, I guess I better go finish getting my things rounded up. I wonder how long it will take to get to Chuckles' new carnie-house."

Andrew smiled and stood. "He didn't mention how long of a drive it would be; only that it's outside of Gotham." Andy leaned down and tenderly kissed Jen's forehead. "I'll get your things for you if you promise to finish your food. You've not been eating much lately and I don't like it."

He gave her a charming wink as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine _mom_. Want me to finish my homework while I'm at it?" Jen couldn't help but smile as she forced another mouthful of pizza. She hadn't noticed her lack of appetite, being too busy with her troubling thoughts lately, but Andy obviously had.

Now alone in the kitchen she noticed something. What had happened to Joker's childlike glee at the expense of Gotham's number one news team?

Chancing a glance into the living area she saw him glaring broodingly at what should have been, for him, a most entertaining news-bit.

Part of her was glad something had crawled under his skin and ruined his mood. Serves the creepy bastard right for what he pulled upstairs. But, another part of her wondered _what_ had put him in such a menacing demeanor.

She brushed her curiosity aside. What did the crazed mood-swings of a greased up carny-reject matter to her? He was probably pissed the squirrel on the news only managed to trap three people in an elevator rather than thirty.

Jen then lost herself in an imaginative daydream in which a devious little squirrel infiltrated the city's main power grid. Resulting in a tasty meal of fuses for him and traffic lights blinking like Christmas bulbs for the busy little Gotham peoples.

The squirrel, now named Dexter in her mind, began to do a happy dance like that gopher from Caddyshack while people dramatically took to the streets. One man in a drab gray business suit fell to his knees screaming 'Por queeeeeeee!' to the heavens; hands uplifted pleadingly. Building lights flickering on and off randomly.

Jen's head was tilted to the right; a slight smirk tugging the corner of her mouth. She snickered.

_**"Silly squirrel. Where's your barbeque sauce?"**_

Her lovely fanciful images were then suddenly replaced by what Joker had done earlier. The sensation of him lapping at her neck as if she in fact had the before mentioned barbeque sauce flavoring her skin.

Jen clenched her hands again as her heartbeat sped up slightly in her chest once more. Her brown orbs settled on his lounging form. The long and lean limbs. Broad shoulders. Slim hips.

She scowls at him while he continues watching the TV.

It's all just unsettling…._he_ was unsettling…and infuriating.

Forcing herself to relax, she leans her head back against the chair; staring up at the tiled ceiling.

"Maybe I just need to get laid…"

"Welll…_I_ can certainly help with thaaaat._Jenny_."

She froze as her face turned red. She hadn't meant to mumble that aloud. But apparently she had. And apparently _he_ had heard. Thankfully Andrew reappeared carrying her two large duffel bags of belongings.

"Help with what?"

_**"Oh thank god for Andrew. I could just kiss the man sometimes."**_

Jen lifted her head and quickly said "Nothing. He's just in creeper clown mode. Thanks for getting my stuff for me Andy."

Andy gave her the 'I don't believe you' look but didn't say anything.

"No problem sweets." He then addressed Joker. "I'll get this loaded up in the car and then we'll be ready to go." As he bent to pick up her bags again he stopped and reached in his pocket.

"Oh almost forgot. Here you go Jen. Figured you might want this for the drive." He handed her the iPod from her dresser.

Jen smiled as she took it from him. _**"Ever the thoughtful one Andy."**_

She then shot yet another death-glare at Joker while pulling her hair up into a bun with a stretchy hair tie.

"This place of yours better have working hot water or so help me God, I will flip the fuck out."

She opened the front door and squinted at the bright sunlight. As she had begun sobering up, a nasty hangover began pounding the inside of her skull and intensifying as she greeted the noonday sun.

"Ugh." Shielding her eyes she glared at the cheerfully blue sky. "Hello Sun. Is it too much to ask for a cloud? Just one tinsy little cloud to cover the blindyness for like five minutes?" She turned imploringly to Andy as he moved past her. He deftly ignored her whining with the ease of practice.

The same could not be said for the 'creeper clown' making his way to stand directly behind Jen.

"Hmmm. What's the matter?" His tone was mocking while his breath was warm on the bare skin of her neck. A chill ran down her back and she became very aware of how close he was standing. She swore it was a reaction due to being disturbed and threatened…but she knew…be it because of the alcohol lingering in her system…or because of the unsettling and strange _affect_ he had on her….some part of her deep down was actually aroused by how closely he continuously insisted on pressing into her.

The way he pitched his voice. The way he had nipped her ear earlier in her room…

She growled in frustration and anger. This was preposterous. She whirled and firmly shoved him away with both hands to his chest.

"Back _off_ clown." The knowing glint in his eyes only furthered her anger. _**"He pisses me off **__**so**__** much! No. I'm just stressed and still a little drunk and…and…I haven't gotten any since the last time I saw Jack. There's nothing to **__**this**__**…it's just a physical reaction brought on by hormones."**_ Having calmed herself down mentally, Jen turned away from the nightmarish live-action cartoon character and began walking to Andy and the waiting car.

* * *

Jen had dozed off during the calm drive. Andrew was driving, allowing for a smooth ride conducive to nap-time.

Sitting in the back seat on the driver's side she rubbed at her waking eyes and turned her attention to the passing scenery. The headphones in her ears blocking out the directions occasionally given by the Joker to Andy.

Passing by her window Jen saw grass and trees and decorative fence line. Turning in her seat she saw that Gotham's cityscape was a decent ways behind them. She hadn't realized that they would be going this far out of Gotham. This area was where the wealthy ones kept their quaint little town homes and vacation spots and such. Pulling her headphones off, she got Joker's attention.

"Hey. Gacy. Where the hell are we headed?" He turned to look back at her and popped his lips.

"Ah the sleeping _beauty_ awakennnns. _We_ are going to uuuh my little _country_ house. Heh. The previous owners were..uh..heh…they were just so darn _insistent_ that I take the place _off_ their _hannnnds_."

He turned back to stare out at the road, lowering his voice. "It was a real _steallll_. You'll love the place doll. Has a pool n' everything." He turned back to her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Andrew promptly interceded, pulling Joker's focus back to giving directions rather than tormenting Jen. She silently told Andrew thank you via the rearview mirror as he glanced back at her through it.

Jen replaced her headphones and went back to watching the scenery drive by. Lost in a mix of wandering thoughts and memories as the melody of 'Not Strong Enough' began to play.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_Can't run from you_

_I just run back to you._

_Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame,_

_Say my name, but it's not the same._

_You look in my eyes I'm stripped of my pride._

_And my soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees._

What would it be like to hear his voice speak her name again? Would he still sound the same? After all this time? She found her eyes drifting to the clown in the front seat. Her ticket to finding Jack…

Why was she really looking so hard for a man that obviously didn't want to be found?

Is he different than when she knew him? Has time and life changed him? Has it changed her?

Would he know her? Would he hate her? Will she hate him? Does she hate him?

Andy is right…I'll only find heartache…it will hurt…is it worth it?

Jen watched the birds flying overhead.

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_I'm so confused, so hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

It had been so hard to be away from him. Even now…she sometimes found herself waking in the night, turning in her bed expecting him to be there to warm her feet. As if he were some habit she never quite kicked.

No matter how many times she constantly reminds herself…late at night…logic flies out the window…and her heart aches all over again each time…

So pathetic…but…he was so…captivating.

He was romantic when he was of mind to be.

He had been her world. Her future.

There was a time when she couldn't imagine herself being without him.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_What can I do_

_I would die without you_

_In your presence my heart knows no shame_

_I'm not to blame_

_Cause you bring my heart to its knees_

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_I'm so confused, so hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

But look where such devotion and love had gotten her. His memory constantly plaguing her mind and her heart. Useless memories. Useless emotions wasted on a man who obviously didn't appreciate them in the past and most assuredly didn't care about them now.

Jen watched Andrew's hair shine in the sunlight from her seat behind him. She was beginning to see hints of something more than friendship coming from Andrew. Now that it was just the two of them…well…there was the Joker…but anyway.

Andy would appreciate her affections…at least that's the subtle signals she was beginning to pick up on. So what was keeping her from just saying fuck it and eloping with the handsome golden Adonis?

_There's nothing I can do_

_My heart is chained to you_

_And I can't get free_

_Look what this love's done to me_

_And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay._

_I'm so confused, so hard to choose._

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right._

_Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind._

_And I'm not strong enough to stay away._

She wrinkled her brow slightly as the corners of her mouth tugged downward. Her hand absently reaching up to pick at her artificial smile. Andrew deserved someone much better than her though.

Someone not _damaged_…physically and emotionally…and possibly mentally she now feared.

Gorillaz saved her from her brooding thoughts at that exact moment with 'Superfast Jellyfish.'

Effectively distracting her with their lighter beat and lyrics. Now, instead of thoughts concerning her morbid love life, her mental images filled with little pink squishys hyped up on sugar.

Ah the relief a childish imagination can offer at times.

_**"I wonder if yard gnomes use those pointy hats as a visual display for hierarchy status in the gnome-iety…would Elton John make a good yard gnome?..."**_

The Eye of the Tiger began playing on Jen's iPod.

_**Rocky, Rocky, Rocky…he would be a terrible gardener….so would a Zombie…**_

_**If a Zombie ate a Vegan would that make it an omnivore?"**_

These brilliant philosophical musings were interrupted was Andy began pulling into a gravel driveway. There stood a pleasant white house, with a pleasant front porch. On this porch was a cozy swing and some rocking chairs.

Pleasant little rosebushes were planted pleasantly on either side of the porch steps.

_**"Have the judges noted the premises is 'pleasant'?"**_

Jen smirked at her own observations concerning the previous owners' decorative 'motif'. In reality the house was actually quite nice.

It was a single story and large enough to be spacious, the owners definitely had paid good money for the place and its complementary acreage; affording for a very private hide away.

There was even a small guest house behind the main residence. Also where a diving board could be seen peeking at her from the back yard.

_**"I wonder how he killed them."**_

Jen's eyes widened and immediately tried to find something to distract her train of thought.

Those type of thoughts weren't healthy…weren't normal.

Once the car was parked all three stepped out into the June air.

Taking in a deep breath, Jen steeled her resolve.

_**"Here we go. All or nothing now."**_

Jen laughed softly as Andrew bumped her playfully. Reassuring her in his own way.

Things were gonna be fine.

As long as she had Andrew, Jen knew she'd be fine.

* * *

~break for Author's note~

Not Strong Enough- Apocalyptica Featuring Brent Smith

Superfast Jellyfish- Gorillaz Featuring Gruff Rhys & De La Soul

Here's the disclaimer I probably should put on every chapter on everything I EVER WRITE.

… 0_o ….anyway. Cough. Don't own stuff recognizable as other peoples stuff. Cause it's their stuff. Not mine. They make money off it…not me. Which should be obvious seeing as how this is on a site that has the word 'fan' and 'fiction' in the name and address of the site…clearly noting that I am a 'fan' writing 'fiction' and if I'm putting this crap here I'm not gonna be making money on it…cause then I'd be putting it elsewhere like movies and books and money making stuff such as that. So. Yeah. That's my rant. Don't expect to see one too often…I get lazy when it comes to disclaimer stuff. It should be obvious ya know. RAR

And THAT's what I would say should someone ever flame me about not putting a disclaimer. Not that I've ever heard of it happening…ponders this possibility. IF it did though…you know what I'd say now SMILES. Hope you enjoyed that chapterrrrr lolz

By the way. I'm not entirely happy with the little summary thing I currently have for the story. I feel like it's not selling the 'package' very well; any thoughts or suggestions for a better one? You could leave a review with your helpful helpfulness to better the summary )


	8. Crawl

AN: Thank you for your patience. : ) This took me forever to straighten out. But succeed I did. Song is Funhouse by Pink. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review.

* * *

Jen sat in the backyard next to the large in ground pool. She was reclined back on a pool chair and soaking up a little of the sun. Trying to settle her frayed nerves and listening to her iPod.

_I dance around this empty house_

_Tear us down, throw you out_

_Screaming down the halls_

_Spinning all around and now we fall_

She took a deep breath in through her nose and exhaled slowly. It had only been four days and already she felt like she was going stark raving mad.

The house was spacious and lovely. The pictures of whoever used to live her having obviously been tossed in the garbage. Things should have been okay. But no. Joker had _insisted_ upon who was assigned to what room.

He, naturally, got the master bedroom. While she was in the room directly next to his and Andy shoved to the spare guest room at the opposite end of the hall. Brilliant.

_Pictures framing up the past_

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass_

_This museum full of ash _

_Once a tickle, now a rash_

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down_

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

His filthy little minions fluctuated from total absence to crawling all over the place. The way they leered at her made her skin crawl. And that's saying something.

Then Chuckles kept leaving for long stretches of time without notice and hadn't said a word to her about Jack. Or finding Jack. Or killing Jack. Nothing.

He hadn't said a word to her in the past couple days now that she thought about it. Not that it bothered her or anything. But it was just unusual that he didn't taunt her or Andy like usual.

_Echoes knocking on locked doors_

_All the laughter from before_

_I'd rather live out on the street_

_Than in this haunted memory_

_I've called the movers, called the maids_

_We'll try to exorcise this place_

_Drag my mattress to the yard _

_Crumble, tumble house of cards_

She clinched her fists a bit. _**"Jack…"**_

He was proving to be a thorn in her side more and more these days.

Andrew had kissed her tenderly on the cheek yesterday and all she could see was _his_ eyes. _His_ nose. _His_ lips.

_This used to be a funhouse_

_But now it's full of evil clowns_

_It's time to start the countdown_

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

_I'm gonna burn it down._

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, fun_

What was possibly more disturbing? She was starting to displace. She was seeing Jack's traits at times in the worst of people.

Joker.

Being forced to see him in this house more than before. She was noticing things that she had either not seen before, or she was imagining them.

When he was talking to one of his lackeys, or yelling at the TV in his room.

The way he would sprawl on the couch in the living room on the bottom floor.

The way he would sometimes walk into the kitchen and just watch her make a sandwich…just like Jack….so many times….

He'd have no scowl. No glower. Just blank faced and casual. As if it were perfectly natural for him to observe her doing something so mundane.

_I'm crawling through the doggy door_

_My key don't fit my life no more_

_I'll change the drapes, I'll break the plates_

_I'll find a new place, burn this fucker down._

At the moment, the infuriating evil clown was out of the house with all his little cronies. Andy had gone to the store for something to put on the nice grill by the pool and should be back any time.

One of her ear buds was tugged from her ear, causing her to crack open an eye. Meeting the smiling gaze of Andrew.

"Should have told me to get you a bathing suit sweets. What if Joker or his men show up and you're out here lounging in your undies?"

Jen snorted. "They can go sit and spin. I needed to chill before I went off on someone."

Andy shook his head and leaned down. Pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Still. I'll take you out some time and we can get you a bathing suit."

She smiled and brushed her hand along his arm. "What ya buy? Ribs? Brisket?"

He chuckled "Yes and yes. I'll get that started now. Hungry?"

"Starved." She scoffed.

Her smile fell when she heard the voice that sent confusing chills through her body.

"Mmmmm. Barrrrrbeque. Sound delec_table_."

He walked over and loomed over her reclining form. Visibly running his eyes over her body.

"Lovely day, wouldn't you say Jenny-doll?"

She felt her muscles tensing and closed her eyes. Trying to regain the sense of calm she had precariously obtained earlier. Her tone was clipped. "It _was_."

Joker chuckled a bit before lying in the chair uncomfortably close to hers. His hand cradled behind his head as he too closed his eyes and 'took in some sun.'

It was tensely silent save for the sounds of Andy getting the pit going. Keeping a watchful eye on Joker and Jen.

After a few moments, Joker offhandedly addressed Jen with his eyes still closed. One foot bouncing incessantly.

"Oh. By the _way_. You might be interested in the new intel I've managed to find on your…hm…long lost _Romeo_."

Jen sat up and looked at the clown. He looked ridiculous in his full suit, lounging here next to the pool. Sweat running through the face paint of his cheek.

When he didn't continue she let out an exasperated breath. "Well? Care to share a little more?"

He opened his eyes a fraction and looked at her a moment before closing them again. "That depends on how _nice_ you're gonna be to me doll."

Oh he was really starting to piss her off. She stood with a slight growl and leaned down over him. Jabbing a finger harshly into his chest. "Nice? You've done nothing but waste my time these past few days and you expect me to be _nice_ to you?"

Faster than she'd anticipated, his hand gripped the offending finger painfully. His look dark and voice low. "Careful Jenny." He adopted a bit of an incredulous look. "You never know exactly what buttons you are really pushing do you?"

Oh, he wanted to treat her like an ignorant child? Fine. She'll give him ignorant child.

With a snarl she grabbed hold of his coat lappel with her free hand.

Before he could realize her intentions she heaved with all her strength and shoved him into the pool.

"Oops. Guess you're right Joker. I should _really_ watch what I push."

Andy had frozen at her actions. Had she lost her mind?

Joker re-surfaced. Standing in the waist deep shallow end. Dripping. The water dangerously close to erasing his grease paint from his face. The glower on his face promising bloodshed. The dark glint in his eyes promising pain.

"Not a wise move." With a growl he reached out and gripped her ankles and pulled hard. Sweeping her feet from beneath her and dragging her into the pool with him.

But in his anger, he miscalculated the force he applied.

Rather than having the satisfaction of holding her under for a few seconds, he noticed she wasn't turning her face out of the water as she floats face down beside him. As she had fallen she hit her head hard on the concrete surrounding the pool. Dazing her.

Joker hastily turned her onto her back just as Andrew's massive arms shoved him aside and pulled her from the water.

Joker glowered. Watching as Andy lay her out next to the pool edge and began to speak frantically.

"Jen, snap out of it. How many fingers am I holding up?"

She finally blinked and hacked up a bit of water. The sight and cognizance returning to her brown eyes.

"Oh sweets. Don't scare me like that." And Joker felt his blood boil. Close to the breaking point.

Andy leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly. Broken when she began coughing again and rolled onto her side, facing Joker's dark countenance with a glare of her own.

"Fuck you Joker. I wouldn't expect you to be so sloppy when you try to kill someone."

His fists tightened beneath the water. She had no fucking _clue_ how badly she was tempting him to kill right now. Her and her _lover boy_. Who was now rubbing circles on her back with his massive hand. Trying to help ease her breathing.

It'd be so simple. Just take the switch blade from his pocket and burry deep in her precious Andrew's side. Maybe run it along his neck slowly. Like a saw. Deeper each time. Letting him bleed out slowly before finally severing the artery. Then the windpipe.

Bathing in the blood.

Joker noticed her expression change and it pulled him from his fantasy. Her face was still hardened towards him. But now her eyes were studying him intently. As if she were on the verge of realizing something.

His face paint…

With swift ease, he pulled himself from the water and walked briskly inside. Avoiding her gaze and storming strait to his room. Slamming the door behind him.

He paced a bit across the floor. Glancing at his reflection in the large dresser mirror. The colors had faded dangerously. Exposing his paling copper skin. Losing its sun-kissed glow after being covered from the sun for so long.

The remnants still stained the skin. Even after the water had washed it away. But was it enough? Or did she finally recognize him?

….no…no, no, no, NO! This was _not_ the way he wanted it to happen. He wanted a little more time to work his way back under her skin. To instill himself in her mind. To make her _hate_ the man he used to be with every fiber of her being.

It was too soon. But it couldn't be helped now. She was a smart woman. If she didn't connect the pieces he'd be lucky.

Ha. Luck.

~break~

Andrew worried for Jen. Ever since the incident by the pool she'd looked withdrawn. Something had rattled her. But what?

Andy felt his knuckles pop with the force of his grip on the grill tongs. If he hadn't been so worried for Jen, he would have drowned the greasy bastard in that pool. A door slammed upstairs. Followed by thudding stomping footsteps.

A few moments later the front door slammed violently and a car engine revved before speeding off recklessly.

Good. Jen was always put into a better mood when the clown left.

* * *

Joker stayed gone for two weeks.

Each day, Andy and Jen grew closer to each other. The affection growing between them steadily.

When Jen became impatient with Joker, she began doing her own search for Jack. And Andrew helped her, despite his feelings on the subject.

On the last day of the second week Jen was lounging in the living room watching TV. She was wearing her black cotton shorts and red ribbed tank. Andy was in the kitchen cooking some spaghetti, having just got back from running some errand in town. He didn't mention what exactly he had gone to do, which was a little odd for him. But Jen paid it no mind.

Their dinner went well as was usual. They joked with each other, Andrew flirting with her more than he had in the past.

Jen opened the door to her bathroom in a cloud of steam. Wrapped in a towel and using another to dry her hair. When she looked up, Andrew was there.

His eyes widened a bit. He had expected her to put her sleep clothes on before exiting the bathroom. That's what she always did….but apparently not tonight…

Jen felt awkward. Pecks on the lips were one thing. But this...this…

Andrew stepped to her slowly. His eyes clearly full of desire. For her.

She felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Part of her told her she should stop this. This was a milestone she wasn't certain should be crossed between them.

But the way he was looking at her. The way his golden hair shined; the intensity of his blue eyes. The warmth as he wrapped one large arm around her. His kiss so gentle. His voice was ragged with desire. Whispering. Pleading.

"Forgive me Jen. You're just so beautiful." And his mouth was on hers again. His tongue asking for entrance. Jen hesitated. She felt herself become aroused physically, but when she searched her heart and her mind. She didn't find a definitive answer.

She tentatively wrapped her arms around his waist. Letting him draw her body flush against his. His desire evident as she felt it pressed between them.

Jen knew she loved Andrew. But did she love him the way he needed?

His warm hands slid down under her towel; lifting it away from her.

Breaking their kiss he looked down at her. Delicate in his eyes. He'd seen how fragile she could be. But he had also see her strength and determination. He almost couldn't believe this was happening.

He'd envisioned this moment in his mind so many times. Running his palms across her bare skin. Exploring every last inch of her.

He knew she was uncertain. Still hung up on her first love. But he was patient. She'd move on with time, he knew it. She'd eventually be able to give him her whole heart. And if that day never came…so be it. He would take whatever she was willing to give. He could love her completely, knowing she might never be able to do the same.

Andrew gently maneuvered her over onto her bed. Gently helping her to lay back. Hovering over her body as he kissed every inch of her he could reach. Relishing the taste, the feel, the sound. Every gasp, every moan. The pleading note in her voice as he lapped at her moist folds intoxicating him almost as much as the taste of her on his tongue.

He removed his clothing and pressed down against her. Bare skin on skin. Her softness yeilding beneath his hardened muscular frame. Her back arching, trying to make as much contact as she possibly could. The whisper of his name when he slowly entered her depths.

Her loud cry of pleasure as he began to rock into her sending a wave of pleasure down to his very core. Her brown eyes, so expressive, looking up at him. Rich with desire. For him. All for him in this moment.

Andrew held her closely against him as he increased the strength and speed of his thrusting. Wanting to hold on to this moment forever. Nuzzling her throat and shoulder. Kissing her passionately.

Her slid a hand down between their rocking hips to rub a finger gently on her clit. Making her cries double in volume. The quivering muscles around his hardened member signaling her eminent release.

She clung to him fiercly. Her back arched beneath him as she gasped his name. Internal muscles clenching around him. Sending him over the edge. Her name ripped from his lips like a prayer.

He caught his collapsing weight on his shaking forearms. His chest pressed against her breasts. Sweat clinging to both their bodies. He raised his head and kissed her tenderly and deeply. Pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you Jennifer. God, I love you. Thank you."

* * *

That night, Joker finally returned from his prolonged absence following the fight with Jen.

He barrels into the house in a foul mood. His encounter with the Batman hadn't gone as well as hoped. There is a long wicked gash on the back of his left shoulder and another on his leg. He's in such a mood that the pain doesn't register in his mind, nor do the effects of massive blood loss.

But this wasn't the reason he was so livid.

He always enjoyed his bruising encounters with the Bat. That had actually been the only high point of his entire evening and the past week he'd been gone.

_Nooo._

What had his temper flaring was _Andrew_.

When the Joker pulled into the yard, having left his goons in Gotham, he caught sight of the behemoth standing on the porch steps. Looking intently at a conspicuous little square hinged jewelry box. As Thor looked up to see him park, he quickly moved to put the box in his pocket; shutting it mid motion. But not before Joker caught sight of what the moonlight reflected on inside.

That is when his fine mood immediately turned sour. Ruining the delight from encountering Batsy that night.

He slammed his bedroom door shut violently and began removing his coat, vest, shirt and tie as he stormed into his bathroom. The clothing leaving a careless trail behind him on the floor.

Turning on the light he turned and tried to look at the wound on his shoulder.

It was large and angry looking, starting at the top of his shoulder and stretching diagonally down all the way to just below the should bland and over his spine.

He gathered a bottle of rubbing alcohol along with needle and surgical thread. Joker leaned back against the sink as he splashed the alcohol over the wound just to get some of the blood out of his way.

He then began to try and stitch himself up messily.

After the second stitch there was a knock at his door. Joker growled deeply before barking loudly at the door.

"What!"

He continued with his stitching until her voice made him pause.

"It's me. There were a few things I needed to discuss with you."

He looked at his face a moment through the mirror. His eyes still dark and angry.

Joker finally looked back at his wound and resumed the awkward stitching.

"Doors unlocked, _Jenny_."

Jen opened the door and was not surprised to see the room bathed in shadows. The only light coming from the bathroom and from a lamp on his cluttered desk, pushed against the same wall as the door.

She looked to her left at it, curious as to what all might be found amongst the various papers.

Turning her head to the right she saw the trail of clothing leading to a half naked Joker, resting against the sink. He was twisted so that he could look at his back in the mirror. She noticed the blood dripping down onto the white porcelain.

Out of some long forgotten habit, she picked up the discarded top half of his suit and placed them in a neater pile by the door before going and standing at the entrance to the bathroom.

Jen let her eyes take in the sight of the various scars covering his back, chest and arms. There were two on his stomach and side that appeared to have just barely missed organs.

She was distracted for a moment by the leanness of his back and the cut definition of his muscles and abs.

Jen shook herself mentally from these absurd thoughts and spoke up quietly to get his attention.

"That gash is in a really hard spot to stitch up on your own."

He turned his head and looked at her finally and she hesitated a moment at the dangerous look in his eyes.

She slowly stepped forward. As if confronting a wounded predator.

"Turn around and let me take a look. It's the least I can do considering finding Jack has turned into such a wild goose chase."

Joker kept his angry gaze on her for a few moments. Wondering what her angle was and why her tune had changed from a week ago. He finally turned so his back faced her with a dark "Hmmm."

With his bare back facing her fully, she was able to see just how many scars there were. There were even fresh bruises dotted here and there. Her focus then shifted to the still bleeding wound, red and inflamed.

Jen brought her face close to it, to see what debris might still be in it.

He clearly didn't cleanse it properly before stitching. There was dirt and wood particles all through it.

"Geeze. Did you roll in a pile of splinters with this thing? If I don't get this junk out of the wound it's gonna fester. You're no good to me if you die from infection or blood poisoning."

She gently took hold of his upper arms and moved him to the side so she could dig through the medicine cabinet.

Jen turned holding tiny scissors and the washcloth that had been on the sink.

He was glaring at the floor, _**"Well, that's better than glaring at me."**_

She then realized she was entirely too short to do this with him standing. Cleaning and re-patching the gash was going to take a while.

"I'm going to need you to sit somewhere, so I can reach it better. And where do you keep any towels or washcloths? I'm probably going to need those too."

Joker just turned his head and looked up at her from under his brow.

"Hmmm….short little Jenny can't reach."

He turned and walked into his room.

First, he switched on the main light before going to his dresser on the left wall of the room, directly opposite the bathroom.

From the first drawer on the right, he produced two towels and three washcloths. Setting them atop the dresser. There was a large wall mirror above it and he glanced at her through it.

"Will _these_ be enough Jenny?" When he saw her nod he then went and moved the chair from his desk over in front of the dresser.

He sat down in it backwards with his legs straddling the back, so that he was facing the mirror. He wanted to watch her every move tonight for some reason.

"There you go Jenny. Is there…aaah anything _else_?"

She stood in the bathroom thinking a moment before she walked over and placed the disinfectant and other supplies with the towels.

"The only other thing I can think of is a large bowl I can put water in. I actually have one across the hall, left over from cleaning around my leg stitches."

Joker sat and waited for her to return, caught up in his anger at Andrew and what he knew the man was planning to do. Caught up in what most likely took place between Jenny and Andrew while Joker was gone…

Jen returned and filled the bowl with warm water in the bathroom, before setting it on the dresser. The joker had his arms crossed on the top of the chairs back and was hunched over. His glare had yet to cease and seemed only to have intensified. She couldn't help but wonder what had him so wound up.

Jen pulled her long brown hair back and dipped a wash cloth into the warm water.

"Ok. You might want to wrap one of those towels around your mid-back to catch any dripping water or alcohol." After he silently reached for one of the towels and wrapped it around himself, he resumed whatever thoughts were preoccupying him at the moment.

Jen took the wet cloth and dabbed away some of the blood. She then took the scissors and snipped the few sutures he had managed to complete.

She carefully used tweezers to pull out the severed thread.

"Alright. Now for the cleaning."

Joker was pulled from his dark thoughts by an intense burn in his shoulder. He inhaled a bit sharply at the sting.

He looked up slightly surprised when, immediately after the burning began, he felt cool air blowing over the wound to sooth the sting.

Joker watched her face through the mirror as she softly continued to apply alcohol and gently blew on his skin. That's when he finally registered the feel of her small right hand braced lightly against his back below the wound. Her fingers were cold.

Joker realized, why should he focus on Thor or the sex he might have had with Jenny? Joker had Jen right there, touching his skin. He gave a naughty smirk.

"You sure know how to _blow_ Jenny."

She stopped mid-breath and rolled her eyes, followed by a glare at his reflection.

"I was kind of wondering when the wheedling would start."

With the dirt cleaned away she could see there were a few splinters still stuck in there that she began going after with tweezers.

"So I take it you didn't have a good time with Batman tonight?"

He let out a wheezing laugh.

"Oh noo, no, no. we had a _grand_ time. Till _now_ it was the highlight of my _eveninnng_."

He watched her brow furrow a bit; his poor little Jenny had no _clue_ about Andrew's ridiculous _plan_ to propose.

Joker ground his teeth a moment before relaxing his jaw.

There was no need to mention _why _he had been irritated earlier. Right now it was just him and Jenny.

"I got the debris out." She straitened up, her hand going with her.

"You can straighten up your back for a bit while I sterilize the needle."

Joker did so and watched as she carefully poured alcohol onto the needle above the bowl of bloody water.

The silence was heavy in the air as she turned and softly asked if he was ready.

He leaned forward again to allow her better access. She stubbornly ignored the flitting thought in her mind as to how the curve of his back was almost beautiful in that moment.

"I'll try to do this as quickly as I can."

He laid his head on his arms, facing to the side so he could still watch her face.

"Take your time Jenny. I'm in no _rush_."

Her icy right hand was again placed on his back, as she leaned her face close to his skin.

Ignoring the pull and tugging ache on his wound, he closed his eyes. Relaxing at the feel of her soft breath ghosting over his skin. The warming press of her hand. The tickle as her long bangs fell forward onto his back.

She moved to get a better angle and her hand slid from his back to rest on the side of his ribs. The contact was so light as she moved, though, that it sent a chill up his spine. Small goose pimples erupting in its wake. Joker let out a low groan that she mistook for a sign of pain.

"Sorry Chuckles. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible."

He opened his eyes and smiled at their reflection without lifting his head.

"Don't worry about it doll. Trust me."

After a while part of him was disappointed to hear her announce she had finished.

Jen moved back so he'd have room to stand and turn to inspect her work.

"Hmmm _not_ bad at all bunny."

She noticed him wobble on his feet a bit. "Are there any others? Exactly how much blood have you lost tonight Chuckles; you look like you're about to face-plant."

He looked at her with a wolfish grin as he indicated a bloody tear on his right pants leg. Curving from above his knee and up to his mid-inner thigh.

"I am feeling a bit…woozy doll. You could always fix this one up for me too."

She eyed the suggestive placement of the wound uncomfortably. Jen then looked at his face and could see his eyes drooping significantly. She heaved a large sigh and rolled her eyes again.

"I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth. But…/sigh/ strip down to you undies." Jen completely ignored the glint in his eyes as she took the bowl from the dresser and took it to be rinsed and refilled in the bathroom.

"Don't give me that look you perv. Judging by how heavy your lids are I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out any minute now."

She entered the bathroom as she heard him begin to undo his belt; calling out to him threateningly.

"And I swear to God, you'd _better_ be wearing underwear when I come back in there."

She shook her head as he began laughing heartily. "You sure you don't want just a little peek Jenny?"

Jen's eyes widened and she froze. Instinctively the thought 'Jack' crossed her mind.

But she _knows_ she hadn't heard the door open…it was just her and…Joker.

Her breathing returned to normal and she rubbed her tired eyes. The suspicions from the pool incident rushing to the forefront of her mind with full force.

There was no way she heard Jack. She just wasn't getting enough sleep…yeah…that was it. It was all in her head, just like the screams she'd sometimes hear at night. She _refused_ to believe Jack had become the Joker at some point in life…she had to cling to some hope…

Joker could tell something other than his cheeky comment was on her mind when she came back and set the bowl on the floor.

He was sitting in the chair wearing only his blue boxers and colorful socks.

She had yet to give him a witty comeback and it made him wonder what was going through her pretty little head.

"Penny for yourrr _thoughts_."

She stood looking down at his eyes before glancing down to his feet and letting loose a somewhat forced and strained giggle.

"Your socks make quite a statement Chuckles. But do you realize that, right now, they just look ridiculous."

She laughed again, an easier laugh, as he tilted his head and lifted a leg to observe said socks. He began wiggling his toes like a kid.

"But I _like_ my socks."

Jen shook her head while placing the rest of her 'tools' next to the bowl on the floor.

She stood before him, hesitating. As she looked at him, she noticed the 'x' shaped scar upon his chest.

He gave her a roguish smirk; making her sigh and get to her knees.

Jen reluctantly positioned herself between his lanky, muscular legs. "Please, for the love of God, mind the boys and any _openings_. I _really_ don't want any surprises."

Joker chuckled as he looked down at the suggestive position they were in.

"Just watch the hand placement doll and I'll try to _behave_."

Jen snorted as she gingerly pushed the right leg of his boxers up out of her view of the wound.

It wasn't quite as bad as the one on his back. She picked up a new washcloth and wet it in the warm water. Joker watched as she again began focusing on gently cleaning the cut, starting on where it began above his knee.

When she got to the portion that went up his inner thigh, she paused uncomfortably.

He was trying not to laugh and barely succeeding, until he felt her hand on his knee pushing his leg to the side; widening his legs.

"I…I couldn't see this part of the cut; there was too much shadow." She then continued cleaning the area; blushing slightly at how close she was to his….private bits.

An ill-timed memory flitted through her consciousness then. Of Jack and what he had affectionately dubbed his 'ace of spades.'

Jen removed her hands a bit more quickly than she had intended as she set aside the cloth and began re-sterilizing the needle, before threading it. She took a deep fortifying breath to steady her nerves and turned back to his leg.

The front half on the top of his leg wasn't too complicated, but the other half made her pause once more.

Until now, she had put her right hand on the top of his leg to keep it braced while her left sewed. _**"Where the hell do I put my hand now?"**_

The Joker had hung his head back with his eyes closed. He was light headed from the blood loss and for once he felt like having a nice long sleep tonight. When he felt Jenny pause with the stitching, he didn't think much of it. That is…until he felt that small hand of her press against the skin of his inner thigh; right above where the gash ended. Dangerously close to his groin.

He cleared his throat a bit, "You _might_ want to tread carefully there doll." He felt the pull and tug from the needle and thread resume.

"I know…one of the few instances being a lefty has come back to bite me."

His jaw clenched as he tried to focus on anything but her hand. Or the fact she was kneeling between his legs. He had to hold back another groan at her words. _**"Keep this up and I might be taking a few nibbles myself."**_

To Jen's great relief, she finally tied off the last stitch and began setting the supplies neatly to the side.

"Finally. All done." She stood and stepped back to give him room to stand as well.

"I suggest you _try_ to sleep. No devious plotting tonight Chuckles."

Joker just sat and watched her walk to the door. "_Thanks_ for patching me _up_ dollll."

She glanced back at him and nodded before walking out, shutting the door quietly behind her.

In a way he was glad that the whole ordeal was over; yet another part of him hated that she had left when she did.

Jen walked into her room and sat on her bed. Trying hard to collect her buzzing thoughts. She felt sick.

As much as she wanted to deny it. She had a serious feeling that Jack had been sitting under her nose the whole time…

Too many coincidences. Too many mannerisms for her slipping mind to be responsible for.

What possibly scared her more. Was the fact that she felt a searing attraction to him…Joker….Jack…

She pressed her palms to her eyes. What about Andy? What they had shared earlier that day?

What happened to her rage and hate for Jack? For what he'd _done_ to her.

There was a gentle knock on her open door. Lifting her face she was met with Andy. Smiling at her lovingly. "Hey sweets. Feeling ok?"

She nodded her head dumbly. The large blonde came into her room and shut the door gently behind him.

He sat on the bed beside her and enveloped her in his warm arms. Cradling her. Loving her. Devoted to her.

She was so confused. So lost.

His voice was quiet and a little unsure as he spoke to her.

"Sweets….Jennifer…I have something to show you."

She pulled back with a small smile. He was always so sweet, getting her gifts all the time. It was probably more dark chocolate.

She stopped breathing a moment when he showed her an elegant diamond ring. Ice running through her veins. She looked up uncertainly at his eyes. Seeing how nervous and hopeful he was in that moment. How much love still shining through his eyes.

"I know you're in a difficult situation Jen. But. I want you to know. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I'd love you and take care of you. Devote myself heart and soul. If only you'd be mine. Please. I don't expect an answer now. But will you sleep on it?"

She nodded numbly. Giving him a small smile to try and ease his tension. This was the worst time for this to happen.

Andy set the ring on her nightstand and cupped her cheek. The pad of his thumb running lightly over her scar. "God, Jen. Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She closed her eyes at his gentility. The worshipful way he looked down upon her. Despite her flaws and broken darkness.

He leaned down and slanted his mouth over hers. Her mouth opening readily for his tongue.

She stopped thinking.

Stopped trying to make sense of anything.

She let this man love her again that night. He was just as tender and attentive as he had been earlier that day. Running his hands over her body with so much care.

Lovingly making sure she climaxed multiple times. To his mouth and fingers and every time they joined that night. Bodies rocking. Trying to keep their passionate cries subdued. Gasping in each other's embrace.

The Joker lay in bed….listening to the quiet moans and muffled gasps. The slight sound of the sheets as they moved together in her room.

His blood was pounding in his ears. Rage filling him completely. Down to his core.

Jealousy. As he envisioned his Jenny. Naked and wanton.

This had gone far enough…he'd heard him propose quietly to her. And she hadn't refused outright. Instead she'd started fucking him…this had to end.

He closed his weary eyes and blocked the noise determinedly from his mind. Letting his exhausted body get the rest it needed to replenish his strength.

He had a _big_ day tomorrow.


	9. Hurt

AN: Well. Here it is. The much anticipated next chapter. I really think this turned out well for once. And at the end. Well…I kinda got myself choked up a bit trying to put myself into the right emotional set. Trying to get the correct vibe to come through. Let me know if it worked. I really would like to hear what you guys think about this chapter. If you ever bother to leave a review, I would politely ask it to be on this one. I've never felt more satisfied with a chapter and I'm curious to see if that's warranted or not.

Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

A tip perhaps, usually I wouldn't do this but, when it gets to this notation -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I would really suggest finding Johnny Cash's cover of Hurt on YouTube or if you possibly have it in your music library and just playing it on repeat as you read the ending of the chapter. It's the song I had on repeat on my music player as I wrote it and in my opinion really intensifies the feel I was trying to get for everything.

Up to you, just a suggestion.

ON with the STORY

Pwease review for at least this chappie. Thankies.

* * *

Jen woke up the next morning and felt a warm body pressed closely against her back. Andy is still snoring as the pale morning rays sneak past her curtains.

Jen quietly slips from the bed and uses the toilet before dressing. She stands and stares out at the window, watching all the songbirds flit by gaily. Without a care in the world.

Jen turns her head and watches Andrew sleep for a minute. Her gaze shifts to the little black box on her nightstand and she comes close to putting the trinket on. Going as far as to walk over and reach her hand out to it. But she stops. Her hand hovers over it. Part of her screaming at herself to take it. Take this opportunity. This out. Take it while you still can.

The other part of her tells her to wait. Don't do it. It's not meant to be. Get him away before he gets hurt or killed.

It's too much too soon. She backs away and feels her back bump the wall before slowly letting herself slide down to sit against it on the floor. If she continues down this road chasing Jack it might get them both killed. But even last night. When Andrew held her so tenderly before drifting off to sleep. Jen's thoughts drifted to the man in the room next door. Whirling with the possibility that it was Jack she'd just patched up. Jack who's been playing this elaborate mind game. Jack sleeping next door while she lay in the arms of another man.

She balanced her elbows on her bent knees and braced her head in her hands. Her stomach growled a bit, demanding breakfast. She stood and quietly padded to the door. Maybe if she distracted herself long enough from thinking about this mess directly, she would come to an answer.

Maybe. She doubted.

The house was silent as she quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen. Her iPod was hooked up to some speakers in there so she turned it on. She began to get the necessary items for scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon.

The random shuffle of her songs was not helping her dark and brooding mindset.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

Jen began to crack her eggs as she hummed along softly. Not noticing the dark figure that crept noiselessly to stand in the kitchen doorway. Watching her as she began to sing quietly to the lyrics; thinking she was the only one up in the house.

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

She pulled the blinds up on the kitchen window, letting the light into the room before continuing her cooking. Joker watched how the light played on the scars of her face. Smiling back at him even when she herself was not.

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your light_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

Jen tried to make her thoughts quiet. But they refused to stay far from the dark clown upstairs. Jack. What if he was Jack? Could she force herself to just walk away after spending so long to find the bastard? It he was Jack…what was she going to do?

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

Joker watched as she cooked her bacon in one pan and her eggs in the other. The toaster already working it's magic on her two slices of bread. Watching the emotions playing out across her features uninhibited. He could tell what she was thinking about. A cursory glance told him she hadn't put the damn ring on…yet…

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

The words she sang now filled her with anger. He'd left her. Abandoned her. Lied to her. The grip on her spatula tightened. Joker watched on. He knew what she was thinking. Expected her anger. Her hate. He reveled in it in his own way. A small miniscule part of him, the tiniest residual essence of who he used to be, was ashamed that he had given up on her so quickly that night so long ago. That he deserved her hatred as much as he wanted her devotion.

Jen haphazardly smeared butter onto a piece of toast as she waited for her bacon to finish crisping up. Taking a bite of it while she listened to the next song, Party Poison from My Chemical Romance.

She turned the burner off finally and put the bacon on her plate, not bothering to let the grease drain onto a paper towel first. She was too impatient and hungry this morning to bother with it.

Before she could pick up her plate she felt a calloused hand caress the back of her neck. Jen stopped moving and slumped her shoulders a bit. She had hoped for a little longer with her thoughts before facing Andrew.

"Thought you'd still be asleep big guy. Want any breakfast?" She was stalling…she knew it and she was certain he would too.

He didn't say anything for a minute, just continued to let his fingers run over her skin, then Jen realized something. The touch was different. The fingers, though bigger than hers, weren't nearly as thick as Andrews. She tensed. Catching a whiff of smoke and spice just as he spoke in his lower register.

"Worked up an _appetite_ last night Jenny?" His hand suddenly gripped the back of her neck painfully while he pressed into her back. Trapping her between himself and the counter.

Jen could practically feel his anger radiating from him in waves. It had to be Jack, why else would Joker care who she slept with? She had to see his face though. Had to see it without that makeup. She had to see it to be sure.

She spotted the hand towel next to her right hand; it was still wet from last night. Andrew had made a mess when washing dishes and gotten water everywhere. She could use it to try and swipe most of the face paint off. If she was quick about it.

She tensed further when she felt a chilled hand raising the hem of the thin strapped tank top she'd thrown on that morning with her black shorts. The blue fabric rose slowly, exposing her stomach. His cold fingers tracing the few scars to be found on her side and stomach and over her hip.

A chill ran over her skin as her stomach muscles tensed reflexively at the erotic tickling touch. Slight goose-bumps rising over the flesh he touched. Jen clinched her jaw, wanting desperately to deny the way her body responded when he touched her there. Hoping he wouldn't notice.

His low chuckle dashed those hopes. Of course he would notice.

His eyes watched every twitch, every breath, and every ripple as he let his ungloved fingers stroke lightly against her sensitive skin. Remembering all her erogenous zones. Remembering vividly how he used to touch her and make her moan and squirm.

His touch turned harsh as he gripped her hip with a bruising grip. This game was getting boring.

He was almost sure she'd figured it out already anyway.

Leaning in next to her ear and speaking tauntingly.

"_He_ make your skin shiver like I can? Hm?" He slammed her into the edge of the counter a harshly.

"Last night? Did he? While I was gone perhaps?"

He let his lips press just behind her ear, trailing down her throat to the crux of her shoulder. Nibbling there slightly.

"Can he make your pulse race like this?" The hand on her hip slid under the waistband of her shorts, no matter how hard she kept her thighs clinched together, his hand still roughly pressed against what he sought.

His voice was going from taunting to dark. A harsh edge entering his tone.

"Could he ever do what I do to you? Ever make you drenched like this?"

Jen was so angry. So ashamed of herself. Ashamed of how blind she had been this whole time. Ashamed of her aroused reaction. Ashamed at his words…Andrew was a great lover…but…

Angry that Joker was so astute. No…Jack. Angry that she couldn't prove him wrong. Angry that she had lost in this little game. Angry that she didn't just run away from it all with Andrew while she had the chance.

Angry that her pulse was still racing and at having to keep her back from instinctively arching back against him. Angry that his fingers were still sliding along her intimate folds. Angry at the jolts of pleasure coursing up her spine when he brushed her bundle of nerves.

This was humiliating. This was enough.

"Get. Your hands. Off me. _Now._" She ground out through clenched teeth.

His fingers stopped between her thighs but didn't retreat. His other hand still gripped her shoulder tightly. If anything, he pressed against her more with his body.

"Why? You used to loooove when I touched you Jenny. Don't you remember? Hn." She felt a warm wetness run up her neck; his tongue toyed with the shell of her ear. Her anger and arousal rose.

"That uh…wanna-be _lover boy_ of yours…he just doesn't know all the right _buttons_ to push. Not like _I_ do." His hand finally left her apex, only to slide up and wrap around her middle. Pulling her back against him tightly. His lips brushing her ear lobe as he spoke. The strength of his hold increasing with his anger.

"A few pretty words and petty promises and you're sprawling beneath him. Tut-tut-tut. I thought you were _better_ than that Jenny." He spun her quickly to face him. Grasping her throat in a choking grip. Forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Did you think that you could run off with prince charming and live happily ever after? HA! Looking the way we do doll and after seeing what _we've_ seen…that ain't gonna happen. Did you _really_ think that would solve all your problems? That you'd be able to re_join_ the fold and just _blend_ in with the rest of the pathetic herd?"

His rage filled face moved within an inch of hers.

"How long do you think _that_ would have worked Jenny? How long before you both realized that burying your head in the sand won't make the nightmares stop…won't make the screams go quiet…won't get rid of the _hate_. The _anger_. The _pain_." He licked his lips and made as if to press his lips to hers, but backed away a fraction and nodded knowingly.

"Oh yes. I know all about it Jenny. I can _see_ the contempt for this world in your eyes. You _yearn _to create destruction. To cut free from society's petty concept of _truth_. You know that through _chaos_, you can see closer to the truth of humanity, of human naturrre, more than any of them ever could."

He squeezed her throat with steely fingers. Why wasn't she struggling? Why wasn't she lashing out? Why was she standing there staring at him? His anger bubbled up within him, renewed. She was so fucking infuriating.

He could just end it now. Just increase the pressure. Cut off her oxygen. Watch her pretty brown eyes dim and fade beneath his grasp.

Joker lifted his gaze from where his hand refused to tighten. Looking up to glare into those eyes. He could tell she was still clinching her jaw. The muscles there tense. Her eyes burning with fire. A mixture of anger. Of confusion. A studying look.

He let her eyes drift over his face.

Letting her come to terms with the fact that all her suspicions were true. Giving her his bare face.

Jen's breathing increased as it truly sank in. Forgetting the hand at her neck. Looking in his dark brown eyes…through the anger…the rage…detachment. It was there…in his cleaned face…despite the jagged raised scars of his own grin….there was the face of the man who had haunted her day and night for the past five years.

Joker, despite himself, felt his grip loosen at the look in her eyes. It was a small, lost look he hadn't seen since before he lost her. What he wouldn't give to be able to read her thoughts. Hear what was going on in her mind.

As proud as he was in his ability to read her, she still proved elusive at random moments. Used to drive him nuts…and it seems it still did.

His hand dropped away. He stepped back from her. This would have to continue later…right now, _Andrew_ was due to be waking up at any moment. Joker needed to reapply his grease paint before that. Before his lackeys showed up to assist him with the day's agenda.

And so, without a word, he turned and left her there. Jen felt her knees tremble. After a few deep composing breaths she felt anger rising again.

That was it. Her big anticipated confrontation. And she'd just stood there. Staring at him. Like a doe in the headlights.

It was odd and disturbing…seeing him again fully clothed in his purple suit but without the face paint…

It was disturbing seeing him in front of her and being bombarded with flashes of what he used to be…

Two completely different people…

And his facial scars…

When compared to hers, his made up for quantity with quality.

Hers were thinner, even and artistic. Her tormentor had carefully orchestrated every line.

His…his were violent. Created in anger or revenge. She could only speculate.

Jen's emotions were so jumbled and mixed up. She couldn't tell up from down. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. Flinching away from the contact and whirling to see who it was. She didn't relax any when she saw it was only Andrew. She was in no condition to face his questioning, caring eyes. In no position to give him any answers. She stood and forced a shaky smile.

"Good morning. I made some eggs and bacon, you can help yourself. I made more than I needed. Gonna go shower." And with that she fled the room. Part of her knowing Andrew would be able to tell she hadn't eaten at all.

Jen hurriedly tried to reach her door. Wanting to avoid the Joker. Hoping he would just stay in his room, at least until she reached the safety of her own.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Jen spent a long time in her room, trying to bring order to her racing thoughts. After a scalding shower she dressed in a clean pair of black men's athletic shorts. The smooth silky feel of the blended polyester material felt cool and smooth against her freshly shaved legs. _**Ah, the little things in life.**_

She put her black bra on and deodorant. Taking her sweet time. Stalling as long as she possibly could. Trying to avoid the moment when she would be forced to face the bitter reality waiting beyond her door. She dug through the few clothes left in her duffle. The rest were stuffed into a dirty clothes mesh bag. Another task she had been avoiding with a vengeance.

Jen ran the fabric of a purple plaid patterned tank top between her fingers. She had been trying to avoid one of her favorite colors due to the Joker. She didn't want that crazed mind of his to somehow think she was supporting him in some way by sporting his signature color choice.

With a stubborn set to her jaw, she put the garment on. _**To hell with him. Why should I change my dressing habits because of him? That's more credit than he should ever deserve. I'll do as I damn well please.**_

That's when Jen noticed the entire house seemed unnaturally quiet beneath her feet. Furrowing her brow, she felt a sense of dread settle heavily into the pit of her stomach.

Something wasn't right. She was certain she had heard the Joker exit his room just after she'd found haven behind her closed door. And just before she entered her bathroom, Jen knew she had heard at least one car load of henchmen pull up outside.

Keeping her steps silent on the floorboards, Jen went over to her curtained window. She was careful to keep to the side of it and out of sight of any who might be outside.

Her fingers barely shift the curtain a fraction; just enough so that she could peer outside. Yes. There. There were now three vehicles. The one she and Andrew had been using, the Joker's, and apparently the lackeys'.

One stood, leaning bored against the side of the dented van. His clown mask pushed up and a lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

This was all wrong. There should be more noise on the floor below. Jen's features became puzzled and wary.

She murmured quietly to herself. "What are you up to Ja-…Joker…"

Jen turned and from the corner of her eye noticed the ring box was missing from the nightstand. Had Andrew taken it?

She reached under her mattress…her pistol missing…the closet missing her explosives gear….her duffle missing her few knives and second pistol. She may not be the best physical fighter but she was familiar enough with her weapons and felt comfortable using them. That's why she'd always kept them around. For moments like this. Now that was gone. And she knew exactly who was behind it all.

Jen unlocked her door and cautiously stepped out into the hall. Checking the shadows for any danger.

The air felt heavy. As if warning her of what was waiting for her downstairs. She listened closely, stopping and crouching down at the banister. Her iPod was no longer playing and she couldn't hear Andrew moving about in the kitchen. The tv isn't on. Something is definitely wrong.

There was a creak behind her; too late.

She turned in time to see the Joker grinning darkly at her just as he gripped her arm roughly. He pulled her up harshly and pressed a silver blade to her throat.

"Hmmmm. I was _beginning_ to wonder when the curious little bunny would come out. Hn…I aaah I thought I might have to go in and get you for a minute therrrre."

She struggled a bit and felt a slight sting at her neck, the sharp knife nicking her with a slight paper-cut like slit.

"I uuuh wouldn't squirm too much doll. Would _hate_ for my little friend to _slip_. Then you'd miss all the _fun_."

Jen glared at him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get your hands off me, pig."

He feigned as if her words hurt him. "Oh Jenny-doll. You wound me. Really. But-ahhh that can wait for later." He took her wrist and spun her around so that it was pulled up and pinned painfully behind her back. The hand holding the blade smoothly went over her head during the transition to press firmly against her throat once more.

Joker began pushing her towards the stairs and down into the living room.

Jen felt the blood drain from her face at the sight of the living room. There was blood smeared across the carpet from the doorway of the kitchen. Andrew was tied to a kitchen chair with many thick braids of rope.

This wasn't how this was supposed to be…no…NO this was all wrong. All backwards.

Joker shoved her into a kitchen chair directly across from Andrew and she felt the rough texture of rope binding her to the chair, just as Andrew had been.

Jen couldn't help but keep thinking, over and over, that Joker…_Jack_, should be the one trussed up and bleeding.

Her brown eyes glared over at Joker. "Let him go. This is between the two of us. It's got nothin to do with him and you damn well know it."

Joker's eyes rolled about in his head as he licked his lips. "_That_ is where you're wronnng little Jenny. See…I" he clears his throat a bit "I uh hearrrd lover-boy last night. Heh, I even _saw_ the ring before you even _knew_ about it."

He meanders over to Andrew, who is alternating between glaring daggers at Joker and sending reassuring looks to Jen. Joker bends down to eye level and ruffles the man's hair, griping a handful of the strands and turning his head this way and that.

"Ooooooh yes. I knew allll about it _Thor_." He leans his face in close to Andrews with a snarling growl, his voice deepening and roughening. Joker takes the ring from a coat pocket and lets the light glint on it before tucking it down into the front pocket on Andrews tee-shirt.

"Did you really think you could take her from me? When I'd just gotten her back? Did you!"

Joker stands back up. His blade waving in front of Andrew tauntingly. "No….noooooo. See…..this has gone quite far enough. This uhhh _charade_ of yourrrrs. You're too much of a problem to keep around. Too much of a liability."

Jenny couldn't hold her tongue, wanting to take the focus from Andrew and hopefully give him time to come up with a plan.

"A problem! How? By trying to convince me of his feelings for me? By trying to keep me from losing my fucking mind as I try to find the _asshole_ that gave up on me?"

She gave a grim smile, full of scorn and contempt as Joker turned towards her fully. "Oh, yeah. I can see how that's a problem. Someone showing you how it's meant to be done. Hm?"

Joker slowly approached her, his face dark as he looked up at her from beneath his brow. Menacing step, by menacing step.

Jen tossed her head a bit to move her stray bangs from her eyes.

"That's the difference between the two of you. Where you tossed me like yesterday's garbage. He at least was willing to _try_…to stay by me…to love me…what did Jack do? Where was Jack when I was rescued and in the hospital…moments away from death? Where was he those six months? Where was he when I was released from the hospital and went to find him?" Her voice progressively rose and the rage increased. With every word she spoke and every step closer he took.

She felt the restraint of her limbs, straining to reach out and strangle him.

"That's the million dollar question after all isn't it? The one I've been tracking you down for _Jacky-boy_. Where. Were. You. _You_..."

Jen dared to give a snort of cynical laughter. "You were the one that _really_ hammered in the lesson I learned about human nature over there…did you know that?"

Joker kneeled down in front of her, a condescending smirk to his painted face. "Really? _He_ loves you. _Cares_ for you. _Devotes_ himself to you. And yet all you could and ever would think of is _me. _How does _that_ make _me_ the failure? The monsterrr? When your every tinsy little thought has been consumed with _me_. And not the man throwing himself at you."

Jen couldn't bring herself to look at Andrew…finding the truth in Joker's painful barbs. She glared coldly at the clown before her. Her voice even and chilled.

"You are nothing to me. You have no effect and no hold on me. You just can't take it that I was finally prepared to move on with someone better than you. Someone willing to piece together what _you_ had broken."

Joker pouted his lips and nodded in mocking agreement. "Oh yeeeeees. That's exactly it. Such a little astute observer we have here." He stood and patted her head like a dog, not letting on that her words had, in fact, hit close enough to their target.

"Thing is, my little bunny, that you can lie to yourself. And you can liiiiie to this man strapped to that chair." His fist clenches on the handle of his blade. The only sign of his inner rage, his inner pain.

His voice deep and low.

"But you can _never_ lie to me." With a few quick strides of his long legs, Joker lunged at Andrew, thrusting the silver blade deep into the muscular side and twisting. Relishing the way the blood began to well up from the wound and onto his hand.

The grunt of pain as Andrew grit his teeth and ground out hate filled words.

"You don't know shit clown." He grunted again as Joker twisted the blade once more with frustration.

"Gaaaaah. See…that's the problem with you Thor. You just, you, you _think_ you got all these answers. All this _knowledge_. When really, you don't know squat."

He rips the blade out and again waves it as he talks. As if discussing the weather.

"See. Jenny here. You wouldn't have been able to _save_ her." He used his fingers for air quotations and gave a malicious smile.

"You could have gone around the globe and not find a place on earth that would make her _normal_ by your standards. Make her _fit in_." Joker leaned heavily on Andrew's shoulder on the same side as the stab wound and began to dig patterns into the skin of Andrew's arm.

"She would alllllways feel out of place. Because she wouldn't be where she _belongs_. Because she isn't where she's _understood_."

Standing behind the bound man, Joker grabbed a fist full of hair and forced Andrew to look towards Jen. Leaning down right next to Andrew's face and looking as well.

"Just look at her. Take a reeeeeeeeeeeal good look. Tell me what you see Thor."

Andrew locked eyes with Jen, her eyes reaching out to him desperately.

"I see a woman who needs someone to lean on. Someone to give her back the strength and confidence she lost."

Joker began shaking his head before interrupting Andrew. "Noooo. See, that's what I'm talking about. You _see_ what you _want _to see." He shoved Andrew's head away before going over and grabbing Jen the same way as he had just been with Andrew.

"No. Our little Jenny has strength. She has _fire_." Joker turns his head and nuzzles his face into her hair.

"You just gotta know how to remind her she's got it." He chuckled at her struggles and attempts to head-butt him.

Straitening, he tugs her head back harshly.

"Confidence, you hit that nail on the head, I'll give you that. But she doesn't need some big knight in shining armor to save her from the big bad reality." Joker raised his eyes from Jen to look directly back at Andrew.

"She knows all too well about the real world. She's seen its ugly underbelly more than once. And after you see that…after you've _truly_ experienced it firsthand. There's no going back to those old ideals and fairytales."

Joker released her hair and strode back to stand between them, facing Andrew with renewing anger.

"And for someone like _you_ to think that you can just take her and fabricate a false little 'ever after'… To think you can put your hands on her."

Joker moved behind him again. His dark eyes meeting Jen's as he again gripped the struggling Andrew's hair in a tight fist.

"You don't have the right hand to best the Joker…the deck will _never_ stack in your favor."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jen screamed out as Joker took his blade and slashed it over Andrew's forehead.

Andrew withheld his cries, biting them back as long as he could as blood dripped down his shirt front.

Joker was slow and methodical. Slicing an ear, before moving and gouging the cheek. Then a fairly shallow slice down the neck before it delved deeply into the shoulder.

The Joker sliced and twisted and stabbed. Blood pooling beneath the chair and spurting up onto his clothes and face.

He wanted Andrew's painful bellows to rip from his throat. He ignored the cursing Jen behind him, screaming for him to stop. To leave Andrew alone. That it was their business, their feud. Leave Andrew out of it.

Her voice was becoming hoarse from her effort; Jen felt her throat tightening with unshed tears at every slice and tear at Andrew's precious bronze skin. Even in his pain, he would send looks her way, telling her to stay where she is. To stay out of harm. To not bring the blade's attention to herself.

Joker paused at one point, catching sight of one such look. His eyes passing from the blood drenched Andrew to the straining form of Jen. Pulling and stretching the limits of her bindings, as if trying to be as near to Andrew as possible.

This man wouldn't scream or bellow or cry. It was disappointing and utterly unfulfilling…but admirable in its own right. But the message it was sending to Jennifer was what really mattered.

A thought occurred to him randomly. Once he'd gotten her back, what would her existence be then? Shacked up with him, going from hideout to hideout.

Joker looked back to Andrew and the thought was dispelled. That didn't matter. As long as Jennifer was with him and not with _Andrew_. Or anyone else.

She could do whatever the fuck she wanted. As long as she was with Joker.

Joker decided it was time to finish it. Andrew wasn't proving to be a proper vent to Joker's frustrations. The man was conducting himself with dignity, Joker would give him that.

Always can tell the most about a person's character when you put the knife to their skin.

Jen had hung her head in exhaustion. This was all a horrible nightmare. Blood everywhere. She fought to keep the flashbacks at bay. This moment was too critical. Andrew needed her now more than ever. If only she were strong enough to get out of this chair.

A slight cry of pain wrenched itself from Andrew's lips at last as Joker plunged his blade into Andrew's stomach. Wrenching it across in a deep and jagged gash; the killing blow. Ensuring a long and painfully slow death. A wound that would bleed out.

Jen felt herself stop breathing for a fraction of time. No, she needed more time. She needed to save him. She needed _him_.

Jen didn't notice Joker signal a goon to release her. She didn't even notice the pins and needles as her circulation returned. All she could see was Andrew before her, bleeding away and dying.

What had become of them? What had become of them all?

She stumbled forward and grasped one of Andrew's hands. Her own shaking violently.

"Andrew….oh God, Andrew…stay with me ok? Stay with me. I…I-I can fix this…I can…I" She trailed off with a chocked sob; seeing the look in his eyes that told her he knew better. What hurt the most was the fact that there was still love for her in those blue depths. Despite the pain she'd brought down upon him. Despite the way she'd never truly returned his feelings because of her dark obsession with his killer. Despite it all, he still loved her. And it tightened the vice in her chest. Knowing how much she didn't deserve that love.

His hand shifted enough in his restraints to grasp hers as tightly as he could.

In that moment, it was just her and Andrew. Everything else faded away. Jen blocked everything else out. Knowing this was Andrew's last moments.

The Joker watched the way she went to Andrew. The way she was fighting back sobs. The hurt in her eyes and in her body language. He kneeled down next to her. Gripping her wrist painfully and shoving the handle of his knife into her grasp.

Joker leans in and roughly growls into her ear.

"_You_, Jennifer. _You_ will decide how quickly he dies. It's only fitting, seeing how you've toyed with his heart. You should be the one to determine when it stops beating."

And with that, he retreated into the kitchen. Watching from there what she would do. Watching to see what effect his words would have on her. Able to see her expression and both of them in profile from his seat at the kitchen table. His intense gaze never leaving them. Watching his Jennifer…watching as he increased her pain.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Jen felt Joker's rasping breath against her ear. Hearing the terrible sentencing for her misdeeds. She'd been judged…and now faced her punishment.

Her voice was a terrified whisper as she looked up at Andrew. "Dear God, what have I done?"

She swallowed thickly before hesitantly cutting through the ropes binding Andrew. He slumped forward with a groan and she readily caught his weight as best she could. Easing him down to the floor and holding him to her tightly. The blade lying tauntingly beside her leg on the stained white carpet.

Her voice began to crack as she whispered pleadingly to him over and over. "Please forgive me. Oh God, Andrew, please forgive me. This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Tears escaped her eyes when Andrew weakly shushed her; his hand coming up to brush her cheek tenderly. Blood smearing in its wake.

"Sweets….Jennifer…please. Don't. It's not your fault, love."

She noticed he was having trouble supporting himself and, with some difficulty, drug him to lean against the couch. "T…tell me what I can do to help Andrew. Tell me what I can do…tell me. Tell me what to do." Her brown eyes shed more silent tears as she looked up into his eyes.

Jen cradled his cheek in her hand. Closing her eyes when she met his. Her voice full of self-loathing. "Stop looking at me like that Andrew. You should hate me for what I've done to you. I hate myself and you should hate me too, for the love of God…" She broke down in tears and touched her cheek to his paling one. "Hate me Andrew. Hate me."

His voice was so terribly soft. "How could I ever hate you Jennifer…you're my Sweets…I love you more than life" He took a shuddering and pain filled breath. "Life itself. Look at me, please. Let me look in your eyes."

She raised her head and looked into his eyes, again finding that love for her mixed with the pain of dying.

He raised his hand to her cheek slowly, his strength fading fast. Drinking in her face.

Jen felt his other hand shift and slowly press something into her hand. The feel of the knife handle pressing ominously into her palm.

Her heart froze; fear and pain and panic rising up within her chest. She sobbed as her face scrunched. "Please…no…don't make me do this."

He rubbed his thumb against her cheek to silence her. "Jennifer, please. It'll take hours at this rate. I…I don't wanna go that way….I don't wanna lay here and see you watching me slowly fade away. I don't want my last memory to be that….And I don't want that bastard to be the one to do me in…please…"

As he spoke, Jen began to shake her head increasingly. Frantically.

"No. Please, Andrew, no. I can't bear to lose you. I can't bear to do this. I'm already responsible; don't make me actually be the one to plunge the dagger. Please."

It was Andrew's turn to shake his head. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Sweets. Don't you ever dare blame yourself. This. This is _his_ doing. _Not_ yours." With both hands, he molded her fingers around the handle of the knife and slowly brought it up to the base of his skull. Turning her hand so that it was pressed lightly to the skin. One swift movement and it would sever the brain stem. One swift movement and it would be over.

His voice whispered to her through her barely restrained sobs. "Please…don't give him the satisfaction….set me free Jen. He _wants_ you to sit and watch me slowly die. He knows how much it will hurt you. He doesn't expect you to give me release."

She leaned her forehead to his. Begging him and blubbering for him to change his mind. To give her a bit longer. To not do this. It was too soon. She couldn't lose him like this.

"Jen….Jennifer my Sweets…do it….I love you so much…I want you to be my last happy memory. Please. Not that demon."

Jenny felt her resolve break. The love in his eyes, even now. The love in his voice. The way he was asking her.

She couldn't deny him…couldn't deny him his last wish. No matter how much it hurt her heart and soul. She _owed_ him at least this small kindness….after all the hell she'd put him through.

Jen looked into his blue eyes once more, forcing her sobs to quiet. Forcing her tears to wait…to give him his happy memory.

"…ok Andrew…you win…" She closed her eyes…fighting the tears…fighting the searing pain inside.

Opening her eyes, she forces a watery smile. For him. All for him.

She leans forward and kisses him deeply and sweetly. Putting all her emotion, all her sorrow, all her pain, all her regret. All into this one kiss. All the care she held for him, she made sure he could feel it in this last and final kiss.

When the kiss broke, she pressed her cheek against his with a choked sob. Fighting back fiercely at the tears as his voice tenderly whispered I love you into her ear.

She whispered back, feeling his hand come up and lovingly stroke the smooth skin of her neck and entwine his fingers into her hair. "I love you too. My sweetest friend." And with a cry of her physical pain and anguish, she pressed the blade firmly into his neck.

No pain…so quick that there would be no pain to be sent to his brain's receptors. The last that he would know of this world…would be the feel of her lips on his…the smell and feel of her hair against his face….the way her skin felt beneath his palms…the texture of her hair as his fingers burrowed into its depths. His last thoughts of their time together…of the sweetness of their coupling….of the way her voice, trembling, "I love you too. My sweetest friend."

In his mind…the tremble not that of sorrow…but of a lover…they are lying in bed still after making love…and she is wearing his ring…and they are far from the hell that is Gotham City and the Joker…

She is smiling at him brightly, the sun shining through her brown hair and making strands of red and caramel stand out.

"I love you too. My sweetest friend."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

_I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel_

_I focussed on the pain, the only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away, but I remember everything_

_What have I become, my sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear_

_You are someone else, I am still right here_

_What have I become, my sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away in the end_

_And you could have it all, my empire of dirt_

_I will let you down, I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again, a million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way._

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Songs used:

Snuff-Slipknot

Hurt-Johnny Cash


	10. Over and Over

Jen clutched Andrews's body tightly to her. Ragged piercing cries bursting from her lips as the wet warmth of her friend's blood soaked into her clothes and flowed over her skin. The man that had loved her. The man that had promised her so much, if she'd only accepted.

She had cared deeply for Andrew, loved Andrew; whether or not it could have been like the love she had felt for Jack at one time, she would never know. She could never know if he could have taken away the pain…the anger...

_Anger_….her grip tightened around Andrew's lifeless and limp body.

Joker did this…_Jack_ did this.

The tears continued to stream down her face as she quieted her painful sobs. Jen lifted her face from the crook of Andrew's neck, blood smeared over her features and across the scars of her face. The tears leaving washed out paths over her cheeks and down her face.

Her eyes held all her anger. All her hate. For one man.

She took the blade from Andrew's neck and reverently laid him to the floor on his back. She touched his cheek with her fingertips before standing; her entire body tense with rage. The knuckles of the hand grasping the blade handle white as she locked her gaze onto the Joker, who sat staring back at her intently. Hands on his knees and leaning forward in his chair.

But he wasn't smiling.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

He'd underestimated just how much she'd been changed. He'd hoped she'd do it…kill her precious Andrew. But the woman he'd known would have never been able to do that. Would have clung to every painful moment with the person she cared for as long as she possibly could.

Joker had sat and observed every movement she made with the bleeding man. Something inside twisting at the gentle caresses and whispered words. Twisting at the tender attention being bestowed. His glower darkened. Where was the glee? Where was the joy? He should be feeling perverse satisfaction at what he'd accomplished. There sat the one person that had stood between Joker and Jennifer. The only one capable of taking her from him forever lay bleeding and dying a slow and agonizing death.

Jen was clearly under extreme torment. Her desperate pleading eyes. The salty tears running opening across her cheeks as Andrew's blood stained her skin. She was in immense pain. Straining her entire being and pushing her ever closer to the tipping point.

Yet, despite all this, he felt only a dark and angry weight settle heavily at the pit of his stomach. Making his mood sour further.

Joker saw her shake her head frantically, panic and fear and sorrow twisting her features. He tilted his head slightly. His eyes narrowed and he curled his lip when she loosely composed her face and kissed Andrew deeply. Joker leaned forward in his chair, trying to catch the now quiet interaction; muscles coiling when the blonde man entwined his fingers in Jen's hair. That's when Joker finally noticed the glinting blade, pressed to Andrew's skull by Jen's small hand.

Joker leaned closer still, holding his breath in anticipation. Would she do it? Was she really capable?

Her anguished scream shattered through the house as Joker watched her drive the deadly instrument home. He inhaled sharply at the sight, her head tossed back and mouth wide at her cry; clutching the corpse to herself and slumping forward into uncontrollable sobs. Her face burrowed into the lifeless neck with no regard for the blood now pouring onto her shaking frame.

Now she stood, fire blazing uncontrollably in her eyes as she took the blade and approached the kitchen.

Blood covered her body. He could still see the tears on her face as she stalked to the kitchen entrance. Joker stood.

The smile finally spreading across his face. She'd done it after all. _Glorious_.

"Red is a uuuh _good_ color for you doll. And your screams." He closed his eyes and set his mouth as if savoring a tasty morsel. "Mmmm. They were simply _delicious_. _So_ glad that you actually had it in you to murderrrr darling Andrew."

Her demeanor stiffened in the doorway. Speaking through clenched teeth. "Shut up! Shut your filthy fucking _mouth_!" She closed the distance between them. Her voice rising in volume. "You don't deserve to say his name you fucking _disgrace_! To as much as _think_ about breathing a single _syllable_ of his name!"

She brandished the bloodied blade. "You think you _know_ me? You think you understand me? You don't know SHIT! YOU WEREN'T AROUND! BUT _HE_ WAS! AND _YOU_ KILLED HIM!"

She lunged to stab him. Missing when he side stepped and threw her into the fridge.

She spun, continuing to yell. "The _one_ person willing to pick up the pieces and accept the _fucked up_ person I've become. And you KILL him! All because you're too SELFISH!"

Jen charged at the Joker again, hating him for what he'd made her do. For taking away the last anchor she had to sanity.

She managed to nick his throat with her sloppy attack before he grasped her wrists painfully. The bones seeming to grind beneath his grip as he slammed her back into the fridge. A growl escaping his snarled features.

"_Selfish_ says the little girl who strings the man's heart along for _years_. _SELFISH _says the little girrrl who plays the martyred _bird_."

He pushes his features right into her face, baring his teeth and meeting her fiery gaze with his own dark anger.

"I know more about you _Jennifer_ than he did or ever _could_. Even _without_ being around. Even _without_ knowing the whole story behind what channnged you." He released the hand not holding the knife and gripped her neck tightly. Choking her as he tilted his head and spoke with dark gravelly voice into her ear.

"Even after everything we've both been through. Even after earning our scars. We can't help but _know_ each other. You can't help but _belong_ with me. It's inevitable, my little Cancer."

Jen struggled beneath him, fighting for a breath of air. Fighting to feel the blade in her hands sink deep into his flesh. Then, she stopped struggling and let her eyes droop closed. Forced her body to slump and forced her lungs and throat to cease their desperate attempts to draw breath.

She was literally playing opossum. In hopes that he would loosen his grip…just enough….

When she felt him finally ease up, she took her opportunity. Before even opening her eyes she wrenched her arm up blindly with the blade.

She was quick…but unfortunately for her, Joker was quicker.

Joker noticed the movement just in time to turn the momentum of her swing against her. Re-guiding the blade back towards Jen and sharply into the top of her shoulder. Slicing a clean slash deeply into her flesh. The tip skidding over the metal of the fridge behind her and sliding away. The force making her drop it.

She arched and screamed with pain.

_**She should be thankful.**_ Thought the Joker. _**Less than an inch lower and I would have buried it to the hilt in her.**_

"I enjoy the ah…_enthusiasm_ on your part but-uuuuuh….but you _might_ want to remind yourself of _who_ you're _dealing_ with."

He gripped her hair and bashed her head into the fridge. "Now. Just…. _Behave_. Hm?"

Jen was seeing little balls of color as if she'd stared directly into a flashing camera. Her thoughts a bit scattered as she tried to focus. She glared up into his face a bit dazedly, her lip curling with disgust.

"I _hate_ you."

He gripped her cheeks with one hand and smushed them together. Looking down into her eyes with a look that she wouldn't have been able to interpret, even if she had all her wits about her.

"_Good_."

And with that he released her face and cocked his fist back. Delivering a fierce punch that connected squarely between her eyes.

A brilliant explosion of pain, before everything went black.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Jen began to stir, her senses returning to her. Her mind a little foggy as she tried to recall what happened. Feeling as if she'd been in some sort of bad dream.

But slowly…she realized it hadn't been a nightmare. Andrew was dead.

She forced her eyelids to crack open. Her sight met by a room filled with darkness. She was lying on a bed, under the sheets. It would have been warm and cozy if she were of a mood to notice.

Thoughts began to race through her mind. Where was Joker now? What had happened between knocking her out and putting her in her room?

There was a quiet shifting somewhere in the room before a lamp turned on.

A desk lamp.

Casting its dim glow behind the dark silhouette of the Joker. Making Jen realize she wasn't in the relative safety of her room. But in the perilous territory of Joker's private domain.

Jen sat up quickly and realized her clothing had been removed. She now wore a white wife beater and a foreign pair of grey boxers. They had pictures of ice cream cones all over it.

No underwear. No bra.

Before she could even look back up from under the lifted sheet, strong fingers gripped both shoulders. A heavy weight settled on top of her while Joker pushed her forcefully down and straddled her.

Jen met his eyes and began to try and squirm out of his grip with a small growl; her head pounding and making her sight swirl a bit. Joker licked his lips and simply watched her vain attempts against his strength.

"Listen to me, Jenny." His voice was calm. Even. Quiet. Dangerous. And Jen ignored it; her anger rekindling and warming her veins.

Joker squeezed the tops of her shoulders, causing the cut on her left one to burn. His voice holding a hint of impatient warning. "Jenny…_listen_ to me."

She managed to bend her arms up and work her hands out from under the sheets. Pounding her fists against his nearby chest. Frustrated tears leaking from her eyes as she railed against him.

"No! Let go of me asshole! I fucking _hate_ you! I _will kill you!_"

She punched him under his jaw with as much force as her limited movement would allow. Finally getting a sign of pain in his features from her blow.

With a frustrated exclamation, Joker backed up enough to grip her once again flying fists and force them up above her head. His fingers surely darkening the skin with further bruising.

"_Listen_ to _me_!" At his guttural demand, Jen stilled at last. Finally accepting she wouldn't be able to dislodge him. Feeling defeated. Feeling heartbroken. Feeling hollow.

His eyes moved back and forth between her own, brows raised and waiting to make sure she'd calmed.

"Goooooduh. Now listennnnn. And listen close."

His head tilted and turned as he spoke down to her noiselessly crying features.

"I _knowww_…I know you had some sort of ahhhh _feelings_? For Andrewwwwwwww." He nodded a bit, as if answering for her.

"And I knowwww you might feel some _anger_ about his demiiiiise." He moved so that both her wrists were pinned with one hand, shushing her when she tried to struggle, and brushed the damp strands of her hair sticking to her face out of her way.

His hand settled against the side of her face then; the pad of his ungloved thumb running gently over the smiling pale stitches engraved on her skin.

"But. He wouldn't have been able to help you, Jenny. He wouldn't. You would've just gotten worse…this…this _thing_ eating away inside you. It would've _killed_ you Jenny."

Jen tried to turn her face away but he gripped it tightly and forced her to look up at him.

"Look at me, Jenny. It would have killed him and then it would have killed you. Because you didn't know how to _embrace_ it. Because you didn't learn to _understand_ what you were becoming. What you discovered." He licked his lips and stared intently in her brown eyes. Watching the emotions play there.

Seeing her eyes flicker with uncertainty. With recognition. He smiled darkly; knowing he was slowly reeling her in.

"Ah. I see you _do_ know what I'm talking about. Even though you _pretend_ not-ah tooo."

He shifted his weight a bit as if getting more comfortable.

"You see. That's what would have got you in the end, dear. The uhhhh constant _pretending_. The exhausting _effort_ it would take every _single_ daaaay to _seem_ like you fit into what they alll consider to be _normal_."

He shook his head and moved his face closer to hers. His voice quieting as if telling her an important secret. "But you're _above_ that, doll. You're aboooove their pe_tty_ concepts." Joker's dark eyes drifted over her facial scars.

"You've come to understand their _nature_. Of these civilized people. Known first-hand what greedy _hypocrites_ they are." He looked back up into her eyes.

"And eventually, you'd realize there was no going back after _that_. And it would have torn you apart; left you desperate. Left you _weak_."

He sat back up, shaking his head and talking almost as if to himself. His eyes drifting out to look into the room. "No, we couldn't just sit back and let that happen. Couldn't let my Jenny die because of _their_ ignorance." He looked back down at her when she spoke, her voice thick with tears.

"Just fucking kill me already. You and I both know you'll do it eventually. Please…if what we had meant _anything_ to you at some point in the past…kill me now. Don't make me live with everything I've done and been through anymore." She looked away, closing her eyes; the tears continuing to slip past her lids. The words tasting bitter on her tongue. Hating to hear herself begging for death like a coward. But not wanting to face the fact that Joker was right.

The fact that she was different from the woman she used to be. The fact that the war had changed her. The fact that Jack had left her and ultimately changed her. The fact that Andrew loved her in spite of herself. The fact that she'd killed him; be it directly or indirectly.

And either way she looked at it. Joker was _right_. She didn't want to face what acceptance of that fact alone would hold in store for her. Was afraid of what else she might turn into. Was afraid of losing the last shred of herself she was clinging to so desperately.

Joker tilted his head to the side, his countenance hardening as he took another blade from his pocket. Placing it against her neck and applying a great deal of pressure.

He watched her expression closely while slowly pressing the edge further against her skin; breaking the surface and causing fresh rivulets of blood to well up.

He finally spoke; "You knowww….your lips may beg for death but your eyyyyes….in the end _they_ tell a different story doll." He jerked the blade to the side a bit, causing her to jolt and struggle a bit on instinct. Making him smile with grim satisfaction.

"Seeee?"

Joker released her hands and moved to sit at his desk; focusing on whatever was there on its surface. His back turned to her as if she weren't in the room. As if she weren't out for his blood only moments before. Completely unconcerned and at ease.

Jen sat up and placed a hand to her once more spinning head. Closing her eyes again and hating the fact that he made sense. His demented words made sense despite how much she wished them not to be true.

Opening her eyes and looking at the broad shoulders hunched over the desk in the dimly lighted room, Jen's face twisted in renewed agony. Andrew was gone. And she couldn't even strike down the one responsible.

Even if she were strong enough, Jen held a doubt within herself as to whether or not she'd actually go through with it. This bastard. This devil in disguise. Why did she do this to herself? Why didn't she leave him in the past; in the dirt where he belonged.

She tightened her fists in the covers and lowered her head to glare balefully at her outstretched legs beneath the soft material. Jen bent her knees and wrapped her arms around her trembling limbs before resting her tender forehead on them. So many thoughts refusing to leave her head. So many confused emotions warring within her breast. The ache of her abused body pulsing as an ever present reminder that this was all so much more than a bad dream.

Why did he do this to her? Why did he continue to pull her to him and bring her down. Ever since she had met Jack, she had never been able to pull away from him; and even now, as the Joker, she felt that same attraction these past weeks. Over and over she had been drawn in…and it frightened her. And now, she knew it would be best to run. To get out. To kill him. To avenge Andrew.

Her breathing deepened; turning her eyes to look coldly at Joker's form. Forcing her mind to turn toward deadlier thoughts. Poking and prodding her rage. Trying to stoke the murderous fires.

He muttered distractedly to himself as she watched him shrug out of his vest and roll up his shirtsleeves. Fiddling with something she could not see as the green fabric whispered down to the floor.

He let out a disgruntled sound as whatever it was refused to cooperate. His shoulders shifting slightly in his mild frustration. Something she could vividly remember seeing countless times.

Jen's countenance thawed as pain coursed through her…settling in her chest once more. When she screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in her lap, she found no comfort; only his scent emanating from the sheet still covering her legs.

Her breaths began to hitch as the damn broke once more. She can't get away. She can't leave him behind. The sadistic part of her would not allow it, regardless of what he's done.

Without Andrew…without her quest to find Jack…she had nothing. She had nowhere to go. No-one to be.

_'Abandoned. Despised. Shunned.'_

Her tears increased at the returning voices. The tormentor from the cave that never left her.

_'Pathetic! Insane! SLUT! MURDERER! MONSTER!'_

The screams began; the familiar stench and ringing gunfire surrounding her. Andrew's gurgled final breath resonating in her mind. The sarcastic and dark chuckles of a crazed and demented clown.

Jen's pulse sped wildly. Her breathing ragged and uneven as her eyes were held tightly shut. The knuckles of her hands turning white as she gripped the sheets and hugged her legs to herself desperately.

Joker turned with tilted brow when he heard the strangled sobs behind him. When his eyes settled on the huddled form at the center of his bed, he stared closely as she rocked back and forward slightly. He popped his lips and turned off his desk lamp; leaving the troublesome detonator for another time.

Joker slipped off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him in a white ribbed wife-beater , like the one Jen wore, and his pants. After a moment's thought, he decided to remove his belt as well. He then crept to the bed and eased himself behind Jen's taught form. He had known it was only a matter of time before she shattered. Even without his subtle pushes, it would have happened eventually.

Joker slid his arms around her waist and shifted her so that she was nestled against his torso and between his legs. He smirked when she didn't move; didn't even _notice_. She was lost to her panic and her internal destruction.

He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled, his thumbs rubbing her gently as he held her securely to his frame. Joker turned his head and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head; quietly waiting for her to deal with this personal hell. He needed to make sure she pulled through this cracked but not entirely broken. He _had_ to keep her for himself…had to make sure that she wouldn't stumble from this daze and onto suicide's doorstep. She had far too many possible uses to be wasted in such a way.

So he sat in the darkened room, holding her to him tightly as she cried and fought and trembled. Eventually a humming quietly drifted through the space…deep and quiet singing to preoccupy his time….a cryptic smirk crossing his face while he leaned his head back against his headboard.

"Over and over, over and over.

I fall for you.

Over and over, over and over.

I try not to."

* * *

AN: Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Inspiration was illusive for all my stories and that's the only lame excuse I can come up with for why it took so damn long to update. Shrug. Luckily, my impending birthday magically sent creative waves to my brain! =0) yay…

So…thanks to Hakumei29 for their review last chapter, it was greatly appreciated and I'm glad you thought last chapter was a success.

Song used:

Over and Over- Three Days Grace


End file.
